Back In Time! Genin Again
by EverLastingGrey
Summary: The fourth shinobi war is about to begin, team 7 was on their way to fight madara, but something happened they were sent back in time when they were just a mere genin, so taking advantage of this they decided to change the past to prevent all the mistake they made from happening, will they succeed? or will their whole world turn upside down?. major sasusaku, minor naruhina. R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Back in Time?

Traveling back in time is crazy really it is that's what the pink haired kunoichi thought when she woke up back in her 13 year old body, the last thing she remember was the war, then here she was waking up in her old bedroom, she stood up and walk to her mirror then pinch herself to make sure she's not dreaming.

"Oh my Kami-sama" sakura said looking at herself in the mirror she was indeed 13 again.

"**_What the devil is going on?_**" Her inner ask confuse.

"_I have no idea….wait what happened to sasuke and naruto?._"

"**_I don't know._**"

Sakura look at herself again then decided to take a shower, she took a 20 minutes shower and walked to her closet

"**_Man we own a lot of pink clothes_**."

"_I know right were going to buy new clothes later._"

"**_Alright_**."

She looks in her closet and found a red skirt 4 inches above the knee and wore a black short under it along with a red off the shoulder top that shows her stomach and has a tight fishnet shirt under it, a black wrist protector and a black 2 inches heel sandals (like hinata's in shippuden except with heels).

"This is perfect" sakura said putting the outfit on, she decided to put her hair on a high ponytail leaving her bangs down and wore her forehead protector on her forehead, she looked at her clock then run out of her apartment making sure to lock the door. She lives alone since her parents died on a mission when she was 10.

She was jumping roof to roof in hurry because she was going to be late, about 3 minutes later she landed in front of the academy then walked inside, she was about to walk inside the room when…

"Well, well, well if it isn't billboard brow" ino said smirking at sakura looking at her from head to toe, "You know just because you change your clothes it doesn't mean sasuke-kun would notice you" ino said glaring at sakura "_I have to admit sakura look great in that outfit, like hell I'm gonna admit that to her_" ino thought enviously.

"Whatever ino-pig it's not like I care, in fact I'm even positive that sasuke-kun would be in my team" sakura said smugly.

"Oh yeah…. How bout we make a bet on who will be on sasuke-kun's team" ino said angrily.

"Fine I bet you 500 ryo that he would be in my team" sakura said still smirking.

"You're on billboard brow" ino said walking inside and immediately running to the other fan girls, who was screaming almost bursting her eardrums.

She looked at sasuke and almost hugs him but she remember she was at the past not the future. He was wearing his usual genin outfit and was leaning back on his chair with his eyes close and arms folded on his chest. Sakura was about to sit on the front chair when the orange ninja enter the room.

"SAKURA-CHAN" naruto yelled on top of his lungs, the whole village probably heard him.

"BAKA! be quiet " one of sasuke's fan girl said and was about to hit him, when suddenly she was thrown against the wall, the whole room grew quiet and stare at the sakura in awe, disbelief, and fear (except for sasuke and naruto).

"Don't you dare hit him or else…" sakura said in a dark and scary tone, everyone shuddered (yes even sasuke but only a little).

"Hey sakura-chan its cool" naruto said trying to calm down his best friend, _"man I'm glad I'm not the only one who was sent back in the past, I wonder if the teme seating on the chair is the teme from the future''_ naruto thought looking at sasuke.

"Ok everyone…. Take your seat" iruka said still not believing that haruno sakura defended uzumaki naruto, just yesterday she hates him almost killing him with a kunai.

Naruto immediately pulled sakura with him and sitting down on the chair next to sasuke with sakura in the middle. The fan girls started complaining about not seating next to their precious sasuke-kun but iruka told them to sit on the other chairs available.

"Hey babe" sasuke whispered to sakura smirking when he heard sakura gave a small gasp, sakura looked at him with wide eyes "_his the future sasuke-kun_" sakura thought but before she could open her mouth, iruka started talking.

"Ok settle down, now I'm going to announce your genin team, alright" iruka said then started to tell the teams a few groans was heard from the girls because they weren't on sasuke's team. The soon to be team 7 stared at their teacher bored since they already knew their team.

"Team 7 Uzumaki Naruto… Haruno Sakura… and…" iruka sighed as he read the last name "_oh no the fan girls are not going to be happy about this_" iruka thought.

Ino along with the other girls crossed their fingers praying that sasuke is not on her team.

"Uchiha Sas-" "NO!" all the girls yelled while sakura turned and held her hands to ino, ino glared at her before giving her the money, sakura wink at her and gave her the peace sign.

"Alright! Your all going to meet your sense's here later, you have an hour to do whatever you want, dismissed" iruka said before anyone can move team 7 run out of the room with lightning speed, iruka along with the other students dropped their jaw.

Team 7 arrive at the bridge where they usual meet, they didn't say anything and was looking at the ground after a few minutes sakura decided to break the silent.

"Alright…" sakura began her 2 teammates looked at her at the same time, "Are you guys from the future or not?" sakura asked looking at them.

"Aa" sasuke said looking at sakura in the eyes, showing her his silver ring with the kanji of her name and tuck it back inside his shirt (it's just a couple's ring), sakura looked at him and pulled out her own ring with the kanji of sasuke's name and put it on her neck.

"Hai" naruto said grinning at her.

"Ok…does anyone know how we got here? One minute we were on our way to fight madara and the next were here" sakura said confuse.

Sasuke shrugged "I don't know" he said taking her hand and pulling her to him so he was hugging her from behind burying his face on her neck closing his eyes.

"So what are we going to do? Are we going to change something or not?" naruto asked scratching his head looking at his teammates.

"Of course we are" sakura said leaning on sasuke then she heard naruto's stomach growl like a monster, sakura covered her mouth and started laughing, sasuke gave a small chuckle looking at his best friend amused.

"What? I'm hungry I didn't eat breakfast this morning because I woke up late and didn't have time to eat" naruto whine at his laughing teammate (well chuckling for sasuke).

"Sigh….alright lets go eat" sakura said pulling away from sasuke and grabbing his hand as they walk to ichiraku.

* * *

That's the first chapter

I hope you like it! Read And Review

-xoxo-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting Kakashi-sensei!...Again

After eating team 7 went back to the academy, all the students already left with their sensei's and it was just them in the room, knowing that their sensei would be late naruto decided to take a nap.

"I'm bored" sakura whined, she was seating on the teachers desk while sasuke was seating on the chair in front of her "Hn" sasuke said crossing his arms, sakura smirked at him then started walking to him like a predator and right now his the prey, sasuke narrowed his eyes looking a little nervous.

Sakura lifted his chin so he was looking at her in the eyes, sasuke saw the love and a little bit of lust in her eyes, "Sa-su-ke-kun" sakura said seductively, sasuke gulped still looking at her in the eyes he tried to look away but he can't seem to do so.

Sakura gave him a small peck on the lips and was about to walk away but sasuke pulled her in his lap before she could say anything sasuke kissed her lips hungrily, sakura gasp which gave him the opportunity to shove his tongue on her mouth, sakura moaned softly she could feel sasuke smirk against her lips, she pulled his head closer to hers then shove her tongue to his, their tongue battled for dominance then sasuke captured sakura's tongue and sucked it which earned him another moaned from sakura.

"I love you" sasuke muttered between kisses, sakura pulled away and look at him in the eyes "I love you too" she said giving him a peck, sasuke smiled when she said that and look at her lovingly his lips trailing down her neck to her shoulder then back to her lips his hand on top of her lap while hers was around his neck pulling him closer.

After an hour of making out, sakura pulled away this made sasuke groan in annoyance "What?" sasuke asked then he notice some hickey's on her neck and smirk at his work "why are you smirking?" sakura asked suspiciously, sasuke just smirked then point at her neck sakura took out a kunai and looked at her reflection then she notice her neck, she gasped and hit sasuke on the back of his head.

"BAKA!" she yelled untying her forehead protector then tied it on her neck.

"Hn" sasuke said kissing her again but she pulled away, sasuke glared at her.

"Control your hormones, Kakashi-sensei would be here in 3 minutes" sakura said getting off sasuke's lap "you better wake-up naruto" she said fixing her clothes, "Hn…dobe free ramen" sasuke said still pissed that sakura stopped their make-out session.

After sasuke said that naruto immediately woke up "RAMEN? WHERE?"he asked looking for the free ramen, he looked at sasuke and glared at him "You lying teme" naruto said pointing at him, said teme glared at the offending finger before slapping it away.

Naruto was about to say something when the door open to reveal the silver haired jounin, he looked at them sa if waiting for them to do something stupid but they just stood there looking at him bored.

"Let's see what i think of this group so far….a goofy looking blond….a pink haired girl hmm is that even possible….and last an emo kid….how wonderful….not" he said the three glared daggers at him if looked could kill he would be dead by now, but before they could say anything he told them to meet him at the roof before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"I'll race you guys to the top" sakura said smirked, "YOSH!" naruto yelled grinning like a fool sasuke just smirked and nodded, the three of them jumped out of the window and pumped chakra on their feet then climbed up the wall, sakura suddenly stopped only for her to disappear before you could blink and landed in front of Kakashi who was surprised on how well she could control her chakra, he was about to say something when sasuke and naruto landed 2 feet away from them.

"Sakura-chan you cheated" naruto said crying anime style, "I didn't cheat I just decided to use my brain" sakura said sitting on the steps "you'll pay for that" sasuke said, she looked at him curiously "and how are yo planning on doing that?" she challenged, sasuke smirked and bent over to sakura's ear "that's for me to know and for you find out" sasuke said sexily blowing on her ear making her shudder a bit sasuke smirked before sitting down beside her putting his arm on her waist, Kakashi saw this but didn't say anything, naruto sat down beside sasuke.

"Ok….let's begin with some introductions" Kakashi said looking at the three.

"What do you want to know?" sakura asked "how about…. you're likes and dislikes….dreams for the future, hobbies stuff like that" Kakashi said shrugging, "hey, hey why don't you introduce yourself to us first" naruto said looking at him, "ohh me? My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have no desire to tell you guys my likes and dislikes, dreams for the future…..hmm…..i have lots of hobbies…." The three sweat dropped _''so…all we learned…is his name….same old Kakashi" _they thought "now its your turn, from the right" he said pointing at naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like-no wait I LOVE RAMEN, hanging out with my brother and sister" sasuke and sakura smiled while Kakashi looked confuse naruto notice this and said "I meant sakura-chan and sasuke-teme" Kakashi just nodded "I dislike waiting for ramen, a pedophile snake, and a certain someone" he said clenching his fist along with sasuke and sakura _"what…?" _Kakashi thought "my hobbies are training, learning new Jutsu's, and eating at ichiraku….and my dreams for the future is to become the greatest hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody, somebody important! And to marry a certain girl" he said daydreaming about you know who, sakura gave him a smile and a thumbs up, sasuke shook his head at his best friend, "_nteresting…"_Kakashi thought looking at naruto before looking at sasuke"your turn" he said nodding at him.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke-"_DUN DUN DUN _he was cut off by naruto who was…playing the piano?, everyone look at him naruto felt someone looking at him he turned and look at them "what?" he ask confused "where the devil did you get the piano?" Kakashi asked scratching his head, "you know….i…. really don't know" he said looking at the piano before pushing it away then sitting back on the steps "ok…continue" Kakashi said like nothing happen, "I like tomatoes hanging out with my girlfriend and so called brother…I dislike guys hitting on my girlfriend and someone looking or thinking about her the wrong way" he said looking at sakura, while she just rolled her eyes before pecking him on the cheek putting her head on his shoulder, Kakashi looked at them with wide eyes _"Ahh young love" _he thought closing his eyes, naruto smiled at them _"wow! Teme really love her…."_, "my hobbies are the same with the dobe except for the ichiraku part….my dream is to kill 3 people with my team and to restore my clan" he said kissing sakura's head, _"3 people who are they? I know only one person but who's the other 2?"_Kakashi looked really confuse before shaking his head "alright now for the only female of the group".

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I like reading about medical ninjutsu, hanging out with sasuke-kun and naruto and I LOVE SASUKE-KUN" she said hugging sasuke almost hugging him to death, naruto snickered at her while sasuke just smile before whispering "I love you too" and putting his arm on her shoulder, "I dislike fan girls….wait scratch that I HATE THEM with every fiber of my being" she said clenching her fist having an evil aura around her, the three boys gulp in fear _"I'm glad I'm not the one she hates" _they thought, "my hobbies are learning different Jutsu's….my dream is to marry sasuke-kun and to surpass tsunade-sama with strength and medical ninjutsu" she said shrugging as if it was an easy dream, which it is for her since she already surpass tsunade in the future and she was already dating sasuke, _"surpass tsunade-sama?...she said it like it's an easy thing to do…that girl… well at least she's not like other girls who's main focus is boys and looks, instead on becoming a strong kunoichi" _Kakashi thought.

"Ok that's enough for that… we will start our first duty tomorrow….first were going to do something with just the four of us" he said looking at them "What?What?" naruto ask enthusiastic "Survival Training" Kakashi said in a monotone.

"Survival Training?" "Why is our duty training?" "We did enough training in the ninja academy" the three pretended to complain, Kakashi started laughing "what are you laughing at?" sakura ask a little pissed "it's just that if I tell you this, you guys are definitely going to flip" Kakashi said, the three gave his a look, "get on with it" sasuke said annoyed, "Sigh...of the 27 graduates, only nine will be chosen as a genin, the rest would be sent back to the academy, this training is super difficult exam with the failure of 66%" he said seriously, the three just stared at him bored sakura even yawn.

Kakashi sweat dropped, he was expecting them to panic or yell in naruto's case, he was not expecting them to just sit there looking at him like they don't care.

"That's it?" sakura ask looking at him without emotion nope nothing not even a single fear, "what do you mean that's it, you could be sent back to the academy if you failed" Kakashi said looking at them in disbelief _"how can they just look calm, when they should be panicking….?" _Kakashi though not believing his eyes.

"It's not like we're going to fail anyway" sasuke said smugly, Kakashi just rolled his eyes at his students, "anyways….i'll meet you guys tomorrow at the training fields, bring all your shinobi tools….oh and don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up….bye" he said disappearing.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 2

Hope you enjoy it :)…..review

-xoxo-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Training and Planning

Team 7 stayed at their place after Kakashi left, after a few minutes they decided to walk to the training grounds.

"Sasuke-kun, naruto….do you guys think that we still have our future powers?" sakura ask looking at them while walking.

"Well I don't see why not, but our bodies probably doesn't have the same stamina and chakra, I don't have the curse mark, so we have to work on our Taijutsu, I still know every jutsu I know in the future….how about you guys?" sasuke asked.

"Hai" sakura said nodding.

"Yeah me too" naruto said putting his hand behind his head.

Sakura suddenly stopped making the 2 boys stop.

"What's wrong sakura-chan?" naruto ask looking at her.

"Sasuke-kun ducked" she said looking at him.

He didn't ask why but he followed, at the same time a girl flew above him almost hitting the wall if the lazy genius didn't use his shadow possession jutsu on her.

"Troublesome woman" shikamaru said looking at the clouds before releasing the shadow making ino fall, she immediately stood up and hug sasuke like nothing happened.

"SASUKE-KUN" ino yelled hugging sasuke, sasuke looked annoyed.

"Ino get off me" sasuke said, ino ignored him and looked at naruto and sakura glaring at them.

"What are you 2 doing with sasuke-kun" ino yelled.

"None of your business….now you pig get off sasuke-kun and leave us the fuck alone" sakura said trying to calm herself not even caring that she cursed.

Ino along with her team look at her shocked, while sakura's team snickered at the look of team 10's shocked face.

"Ino I think it would be best if you get off sasuke…..unless of course you have a death wish" shikamaru said he was smart enough to know that if ino didn't let go of sasuke, sakura would murder her.

Ino looked at him before letting go of sasuke.

Sakura grab sasuke's collar smashing her lips to his and shoving her tongue in his mouth, now everyone look surprise even sasuke he was not expecting her to kiss him especially in public not that his complaining, after a few seconds sakura pulled away almost laughing at the look of ino's face.

"Yes were dating….now leave him alone" she said before grabbing both her teammates's hand leaving a very shock team 10.

Team 7 arrive at the training grounds, sakura let go of naruto's hand but kept holding sasuke's.

"Alright how should we do this?" naruto ask looking at the couple.

"How about a three way spar….we could use anything we want….Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu" sasuke said looking at them, sakura and naruto looked at each other before nodding.

"Teme, sakura-chan….are you guys sure we should do this…I mean I don't want to hurt you guys" naruto said stretching his arms.

"Worry about yourself, dobe" sasuke said smirking tying his headband tighter.

"Same goes to you, babe" sakura said grinning at sasuke before untying her headband on her neck and tying it on her forehead.

Naruto was the first one to attack "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" naruto yelled then a bunch of naruto's appeared before attacking sakura and sasuke.

"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu" sasuke breathed out a fire at the shadow clones before attacking naruto which turn out it to be a shadow clone, then the real naruto threw some shuriken at him which he block with a kunai, sakura saw that they were busy fighting so she punch the ground knocking them 20 feet away from her.

Naruto shakingly stood up then wipe the blood on his mouth before making some hand seals "Fūton: Kami Oroshi" naruto yelled sending a vortex of wind towards her, sakura saw this and did some quick hand seals "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" sakura breathed out a big fire clashing with naruto's wind vortex.

"Kuso!" naruto cursed staring at her, "_theres no weakness against her if i use wind released she's going to counter it with fire, if i attacked her with taijutsu it won't work since she's faster and have a good reflex, Kuso_" naruto though trying to think of a plan.

While naruto was busy thinking of a strategy, sasuke and sakura was having a taijutsu battle, sakura punched sasuke which sasuke block with some effort, he back flip before appearing behind her and was about to punch her but sakura caught his hand sasuke smirk then raised his other hand whispering "Raiton: Hiraishin", sakura's eyes widened before electricity hit her body sending her 10 feet away.

Sasuke then heard naruto yelled "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu", then 10 naruto's appeared each holding a kunai, sasuke smirk closing his eyes before opening them again revealing the Sharingan taking out a kunai he run at the shadow clone hitting them one by one they all dispersed after a single hit until he was a couple of feet away from naruto.

Naruto did some hand seals then yelled "Shihōhappō Shuriken" a hundred naruto appeared surrounding sasuke each holding some shuriken in their hands before throwing it at him, sasuke was able to avoid them but barely, then a shuriken hit him on the knee making him fall then all the clones jumped at him until you can't see him anymore, but then the sound of electricity was heard and all the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura stood up before closing her eyes and opening it again to reveal her eyes glowing red and her emerald eyes turn into a black pupil with a red circle in the middle of it, that Kekkei Genkai has the ability to copy other people's knowledge and jutsu's by looking at them in the eyes, to sense chakra in any distance, place, and their chakra nature even if its faint, to cast a very powerful Genjutsu allowing her to enter your mind mentally but not physically, to copy her opponents movements, and last it allows her to have a lot of chakra 2x powerful than the kyūbi's chakra, it's called the Omegan.

Naruto started to create the Rasengan, sasuke the Chidori, and last sakura filled pink chakra into her fist, then the three run at each other, all their attacked met at the middle that sent them flying away because of the impact, knocking them unconscious.

Sakura was the first one to regain consciousness, she tried to stand up but it's no use her body was weak and tired, she closed her eyes putting her hands together then all her bruise started to heal along with her other injuries and damage, she stood up and brush the dirt off before closing her eyes again trying to locate sasuke and naruto's chakra.

"Alright so we still have the same stamina and jutsu's, same strength and power" sasuke said after sakura healed him.

"Men! I'm so tired" naruto said while yawning trying to keep himself awake.

"Yeah me too" sakura said before falling unconscious, sasuke caught her before she could hit the ground.

"SAKURA-CHAN" naruto said worriedly looking at his female teammate.

"Chakra exhaustion" sasuke said looking at his girlfriend with worried eyes, "I'm taking her to my house...dobe go to your apartment and get some clothes and other things to sleep over... we have a lot to talk about" he said picking sakura bridal style.

"Wait what about sakura-chan?" naruto asked looking at sasuke.

"Once you arrive I'm going to get some clothes for her from her apartment" sasuke said.

"Alright! See you later teme" naruto said before running off to his apartment.

Sasuke arrive at his house and put sakura on his bed pulling the covers on her before kissing her forehead, whispering he love her then closed the light and leaving the room, inside the room sakura smiled in her sleep.

With naruto

Naruto took out a bag put some clothes, toothbrush, and other necessary stuff before walking out of the apartment making sure to lock the door.

While walking naruto felt a familiar chakra in the nearby post, he smile at himself before walking over to the post.

"Hey hinata-chan" naruto said grinning at hinata.

"Naruto-kun" hinata said her face turning red, "_naruto-kun is looking at me...oh no I'm gonna-_" hinata thought before falling unconscious.

"HINATA-CHAN" naruto yelled catching her before she could hit the ground.

"Hinata-chan are you ok, oh my Kami what did i do?" naruto asked while trying to wake up his future wife.

"Naruto?" someone said from behind, naruto turn around to see kurenai.

Kurenai looked at him then notice her student unconscious in his arm she immediately run to him, taking the girl out of his arm.

"What happen?" kurenai asked worried at her student.

"I don't know... i just said hey then she started looking like the teme's favorite food before falling unconscious...is she ok, please tell me she's ok" naruto said almost in tears.

Kurenai looked shock at the blondes concern then smiled.

"She's ok don't worry she's just tired...I'm going to take her to the Hyūga compound so she could rest properly alright" kurenai said putting hinata on her back smiling at naruto.

Naruto nodded, watching kurenai walked away with hinata on her back, before turning around walking in the direction of sasuke's house.

Naruto knocked on sasuke's house waiting for him to open the door, after a few second the door open revealing sasuke, sasuke nodded at him giving him a fist pound before walking away, naruto walked inside closing the door behind him following sasuke.

"I'll show you where your sleeping" sasuke turning around looking at naruto, they walk up the stairs then turn left, sasuke opened the third door letting naruto in.

"Who's room is this?" naruto asked putting his bag on the king size bed, walking on the balcony

"Itachi's" sasuke replied in a bored tone, naruto nodded

"Hey does this room have a personal bathroom?" naruto asked

"Aa" sasuke said pointing at the door on his right, before motioning naruto to follow him, leaving the room.

Naruto shrugged before walking beside him closing the door, they walk back downstairs only to be hit with the smell of curry, they walk inside the kitchen to see sakura chopping some tomato.

Sakura felt a strong arm wrap around her waist, she leaned back and kiss sasuke's cheek before going back to chopping the tomato, sasuke took some before kissing her on the cheek then helping naruto set up the table.

"Alright we have to start planning on what were going to do" sasuke said looking at his teammate, sakura was seating next to him while naruto sat across them.

"Starting with haku and zabuza" he continue before he could say anything sakura cut him off.

"Matte" she said before doing some hand seals "Soundproof no Jutsu... You may continue" she said taking a bite of her curry.

"Alright as i was saying we need a plan" sasuke said biting his tomato.

"Maybe we could do the same thing we did before, expect I'm fighting with you guys" sakura said.

Her teammate look at her like she was crazy.

"Nani?" she asked looking at them confuse.

"Were trying to change the future sakura-chan, not repeat it" naruto said like his talking to a 3 yrs old, sakura's eye brow twitch in annoyance.

"I know that, naruto what I'm saying is once they died I'm going to use my reincarnation jutsu on them, once their alive again they could move on with their lives protecting the villagers" she said taking a sip of her water.

"That's not a bad idea we'll go with that" sasuke said taking sakura's tomato, naruto nodded before slurping his ramen.

After eating, naruto cleaned the table, while sakura wash the dishes and sasuke drying them before putting it away.

"Well I'm going to sleep, goodnight guys" naruto said kissing sakura's forehead, then punching sasuke's shoulder.

"Night naruto/dobe" sasuke and sakura said.

"Sasuke-kun what am i going to wear?" sakura asked looking at sasuke.

Sasuke looked at her before scratching his head, "i was supposed to get your clothes once naruto gets here, guess i forgot" sasuke said.

Sakura sigh then did a hand seal before disappearing with sasuke in a black petals, appearing in her room.

Sasuke sat on her bed putting his hand behind his head and closing his eyes, sakura took out her bag putting some clothes and other necessary things, she looked at sasuke and threw her bag at him which sasuke caught opening his eyes glaring at her, she smiled at him before taking out a tank top and a shorts.

She strip off her clothes in front of sasuke, she could feel his eyes eyeing her from head to toe, she rolled her eyes before putting on the tank top and shorts, she was comfortable changing in front of him since they already saw each other naked before.

Sasuke stared at her before grabbing her bag and appearing behind her, disappearing in a blue flames and reappearing in his room, he put her bag on his table, before stripping down his clothes leaving him only in his boxers, he saw sakura walking in his bathroom so he followed her.

Sakura grab the toothpaste squirting some on her toothbrush, sasuke grab his toothbrush squirting some toothpaste in it, then they both brushed their teeth after that sakura asked sasuke to leave, he nodded giving her a peck on the lips before leaving closing the door behind him, sakura washed her face drying it using sasuke's towel before opening the door and closing the light, sakura saw sasuke laying on the bed his back facing her.

Sasuke felt a weight on his right so he turned around to see sakura closing the lamp on his bedside and slipping under the covers with him, he put his arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder, sasuke's head on top of hers.

"Goodnight sasuke-kun, Aishiteru" sakura mumble on his chest.

"Goodnight sakura, Aishiteru" sasuke said kissing her head before falling asleep.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 3...Review :)

Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu

Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu - Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu

Fūton: Kami Oroshi - Wind Style: Divine Down Current

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu - Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu

Raiton: Hiraishin - Lightning Style: Electric Needle Spark

Shihōhappō Shuriken - Everywhere Shuriken

Aishiteru - I Love You

-xoxo-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Bell Test

Its about 4:30 in konoha, everyone was asleep except for sasuke, he looked at his right to see sakura facing away from him, sasuke stood up then walk quietly to his closet pulling out his usual outfit before walking to his bathroom taking a quick shower, he came out of the bathroom drying his hair with towel, he place his towel on the chair beside him.

He walk to his bed and gently shook sakura's shoulder.

"Babe wake up" he said sakura ignored him.

"Babe" he repeated but she still ignore him and lay down on her back, he sigh running his hand through his hair then he got an idea, he smirked before getting on top of sakura putting his arm for support, then he bent down and started nibbling on her neck.

Sakura moaned putting her hands on his head pulling him closer to her, sasuke sucked her neck which earned him another moan from her.

"Sasuke-kun" she moaned, sasuke pulled his head away before kissing her hungrily on the lips, he licked her lips asking for entrance, she decided to tease him so she close her mouth before gently biting his lips, sasuke groaned then force his tongue on her mouth, sakura pulled away and stare at him.

"I'll wake up the dobe and make some breakfast...what do you want?" he asked getting off her.

"Bacon and eggs" she replied standing up before walking to her bag pulling out the same outfit she wore yesterday, she grab sasuke's towel before entering the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

Sasuke left the room and walked to naruto's room, he knocked before opening the door to see his best friend sprawled on the bed snoring loudly, he shook his head before walking to the bed pulling the covers making naruto fall off the bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHERE'S THE FIRE" naruto yelled grabbing the lamp from the bedside table and was about the run out the room but sasuke stopped him, sasuke sweatdrop at his antics.

"There's no fire dobe and be quiet it's 4:50 am... go take a shower, i'm gonna make breakfast " sasuke said before walking out the room.

Naruto rubbed his head before grabbing his clothes and running to the bathroom, taking a quick shower checking himself in the mirror before leaving the room.

Sakura finished showering, using a Wind Style Jutsu to dry her hair, which she put on a high ponytail and put her headband on her forehead before leaving the room.

She arive at the kitchen to see naruto eating his ramen, she sigh before taking a sit across from him.

"Goodmorning sakura-chan" naruto said his mouth full of ramen, sakura looked at him in disgust.

"Dont talk when your mouth is full" sakura scolded.

Sasuke kiss her cheek before handing her a coffee and a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Arigatō" sakura said sipping her coffee and eating a piece of bacon

Once their done eating, sakura cleaned the table while sasuke wash the dishes, and naruto drying them, they looked at the clock and notice its already 5:30am, so they decided to leave.

"So...how are we going to fight kaka-sensei?" naruto asked putting his arm behind his head.

"I don't know we'll think of something once we reach the training grounds" sasuke said putting his hand inside his pocket.

They arrive at the training ground, sasuke sat under a tree, sakura between his legs, and naruto infront of them.

"What are we going to do?" sakura asked looking at sasuke.

"Were going to fight him" sasuke said closing his eyes, sakura and naruto sweatdrop at his answer.

"I think what sakura-chan meant is how are we going to fight him...are we going to use our full power or not?" naruto asked looking at sasuke.

"Alright heres what were going to do... sakura do you know any jutsu that would allow us to talk to eachother's mind?" sasuke asked lifting sakura's head looking at her emerald eyes, sakura nodded before standing up closing her eyes.

"Tori, I, Inu, Ushi, Tora, Ne, Tora, Tori, Saru, U" sakura said while doing the hand seals.

"_Hey can you guys hear me_" sakura though, naruto and sasuke look shock for a moment before nodding.

"_This is so cool!_" naruto though grinning.

"Ok now that that's settled lets think of a plan..." sasuke said looking at his teammates.

Team 7 spent the hours thinking of a great strategy, then they heard a puff of smoke.

"YOURE LATE!" naruto yelled pointing at kakashi.

"I'm sorry i-" "liar" the three said glaring at him, kakashi sweat drop at his students.

Team 7 sighed this was their normal routine, them being early and kakashi being late.

"Alright lets get started" kakashi said pulling out two bells from his jounin vest, the three pretended to look confuse.

"Here are two bells... your task is to take these bells from me before noon" kakashi explained in a bored tone "those who cannot get a bell by noon...get no lunch" he continued looking at his team waiting to see their reaction, but he got none.

"And will be tied to a stump watching the rest eat, you only need to get one bell...there are only two so one of you will be tied on the stump" he said still not getting any reaction from them.

"Not only that but the one who didnt get a bell will also be sent back to the academy... you could use anything you want and come at me intending to kill" he said waiting for them to start protesting, but they just look at him bored.

"_What in the world their not even worried that they might be sent back to the academy_" he thought looking at them.

"Alright...BEGIN!" he said the moment he said that the three disappeared, he waited for a minute before closing his eyes trying to sense their chakra.

"_Na..nani?"_ he though closing his eyes again focusing on their chakra's "_how in the world did they learn how to masked their chakra this good?."_

"_Alright naruto were counting on you_" sakura said in her mind.

"_Alright_!" naruto replied, before coming out of his hiding place walking in front of kakashi.

"Alright, old man lets fight one on one" naruto said pointing at kakashi.

Kakashi blink before sighing, he put his hand in his kunai pouch "ninja fighting lesson #1... Taijutsu" he said pulling out his favorite icha icha paradise book.

"_Big mistake old man_" naruto thought smirking.

"What are you waiting for? hurry up and attack me" kakashi said looking at him.

Naruto glared at him before doing a hand seal "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" a bunch of naruto appeared.

"Shadow clones" kakashi said shocked.

"Yup shadow clone" one of the clone said before attacking with the rest of the clone, kakashi was busy fighting the clones he didn't notice naruto took his book before running away masking his chakra.

"_Alright its up to you now teme_" naruto told sasuke in his head "_Aa_."

After kakashi dispersed the clones, he looked around searching for the real naruto, he shrugged before putting his hand on his pouch, he froze when he found out that his book was missing, you could see the dark aura surrounding him before he run to the forest, falling right to sasuke's trap.

Kakashi jumped out of the way to dodge a shuriken, he turned and saw sasuke a couple of feet away smirking at him, before taking out a kunai and throwing it at the tree on kakashi's left.

"_What the...?_" kakashi thought puzzled on what sasuke did, his eyes widen when he felt the ground shook beneath him, he jump just in time for the ground to open, landing on a tree branch.

"_Shit his good_" kakashi thought looking at his smirking student who was doing some hand seals.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" sasuke yelled breathing out a big fire.

Kakashi's eyes widen in shock "_nani? a genin shouldn't have enough chakra to be able to use that jutsu_" he though before quickly doing some hand seals.

Sasuke smirked when he saw kakashi was gone "_babe...its your turn._"

"_Hai_."

Kakashi was leaning against a tree breathing hard, he felt sakura's chakra a couple of feet away from him, he smirked "ninja fighting lesson #2... Genjutsu."

Sakura felt chakra around her.

"Sa...saku...ra...please help...help...me" 'sasuke' said behind her covered in blood.

Sakura smirked "Kai", she saw kakashi staring at her shock.

"Nice try kaka-sensai" sakura said staring at kakashi slightly amused,

"Where's naruto?" kakashi asked remembering that naruto has his book, sakura looked at him before disappearing and appearing behind him throwing a punch, he tried to block but she was too fast

He stumble back before he could recover sakura kicked him sending him a couple of feet away from her.

Kakashi shakingly stood up spitting some blood before wiping his mouth "_she's strong...for a genin_."

"Come on kaka-sensei...is that the best you could do?" sakura ask mocking him.

Kakashi glared at her, he took out a kunai throwing it at her, she cought it lazily putting it in her pouch.

Sasuke suddenly appeared beside her, she looked at him before nodding then they both run towards kakashi with lightning speed, kakashi was shock on how fast they were but before he could even move he heard a sound of a bell, he turned around only to see sasuke and sakura smirking holding the bell.

"Good job you two...but wheres na-" Kakashi was cut off by Naruto.

"I'm here" naruto said appearing next to sasuke grinning, he took out kakashi's book before tossing it to him.

"Well it looks like naruto would be sent back to the acade-" he was cut off when both sasuke and sakura toss him the bells before walking away with naruto.

"Where are you three going?" kakashi ask looking at them dumbfounded, they stopped and turn to look at him.

"Well if naruto's going back to the academy we might as well come with him than get another teammate" sasuke ask shrugging while putting his arm on sakura's shoulder.

"And your coming with him?" kakashi ask the only female member of the group.

Sakura look at him before nodding "we're a team i cant picture myself with some other team without sasuke-kun and naruto, i'd rather die than abandon them."

Kakashi looked at them in awe and respect, he smiled behind his mask "you all pass."

"Yahoo!" naruto yelled jumping for joy.

Sakura smiled before jumping on sasuke making them both fall with sakura on top, sakura laughed rolling on her side while sasuke smiled at his laughing girlfriend, naruto looked at them smirking and held his hand out for sasuke, sasuke look at his hand before grabbing it and giving him a fist pound.

"You guy's are the first..." kakashi stated.

Sakura stopped laughing and looked at him confuse along with her two teammates.

"Everyone else would just do whatever i told them, they were all just morons... a ninja must look underneath the underneath... in the ninja world does who break the rules are scum, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum" kakashi said there was a hint of sadness as he spoke.

"Hey kaka-sensei do you want to eat ramen with us?" sakura asked knowing that kakashi was remembering his old team.

"Umm thanks but-."

"We are not taking no for an answer" naruto said grabbing his arms before pulling him, kakashi sighed closing his eyes, sasuke and sakura looked at each other before shrugging and following kakashi and naruto.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 4

i hope you like it! Review

Tori - Bird

I - Boar

Inu - Dog

Ushi - Ox

Tora - Tiger

Ne - Rat

Tora - Tiger

Tori - Bird

Saru - Monkey

U - Hare

-xoxo-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Journey To The Land Of Waves

"Now team 7 your next duty is...hmmm...babysitting an elders grandson, shopping in the neighboring village, help with the potato digging" the third hokage said.

"NO! NO! NO!...no more D-rank missions...i want a tougher mission and not all this bullshit" naruto said crossing his arms, sasuke and sakura sigh.

"NARUTO! watch your language, especially in front of the hokage" iruka said glaring at naruto "beside your all just rookies, everyone starts off with a simple duties and works their way up."

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say sea dolphin" naruto said smirking at him.

Iruka growled before he could say anything the third cut him off.

"Enough, naruto it seems i have to explain to you what these duties are all about, listen everyday the village receives numerous requests, from babysitting...to assassinations, each request are written down on this lists...and divided into an A,B,C,D ranking based on difficulty."

The 3rd - Hokage -Leader

Kakashi - Jōnin - Elite

Iruka - Chūnin - Average

Team 7 - Genin - Apprentice

Academy - Student

"The village is also divided based on skill, starting me, to jounin, chuunin, and genins..."

Duties: A (Jōnin), B & C (Chūnin), C & D (Genin)

"...the missions are then handed out by us at the top to ninjas based on their abilities...and if the mission is a success...we receive payment for the client...you guys just recently became genins D-rank missions are perfect for you."

"Come on old man cant you at least give us a tougher mission" naruto complain, he was tired of doing all this boring missions he was an anbu for kami's sake.

"You baka, stop complaining...your giving me a headache'' sakura said rubbing her temples.

"But...sakura-chan" naruto whine, he gulp when sakura glared at him.

"Ok...if you want it that much...i'll give you a C-rank mission...its a protection mission of a certain individual" the third said smiling.

"Yahoo! Who!? who!? a feudal Lord? A princess?" naruto asked enthusiastic.

"Calm down i'm about to introduce him, hey will you come in here?" the third said looking at the door.

The door opened then an old man with sake in his hand came through the door, he looked at team 7 and started laughing like there's no tomorrow.

"Hahahahahaha...these three brats are suppose to protect me...they are all just brats" tazuna said looking at them amused, the three just stared at him with a bored expresion.

"Dont worry the three of them are capable of protecting you, kakashi told me that they all work well together, he even had trouble with them during their test" the hokage said looking at the three.

Tazuna nodded unconvince.

"They better be" tazuna said walking out the door.

"Alright...i'll meet you three at the front gate in 30 minutes" kakashi said looking at his students, the three nodded before disappearing.

Sakura in black cherry blossom petals, sasuke in blue flames, naruto in a noddles of ramen.

"Did you thought them that?" the hokage asked shock.

"No" kakashi replayed equally shock.

Team 7 arrive at the uchiha mansion, after the sleepover sasuke asked sakura to move in with him she agreed and ask him if naruto could also live with them so he wouldn't feel lonely, which sasuke agreed to.

After 20 minutes of packing team 7 arrive at the gate to find tazuna already there.

"Ohayo! tazuna-san" sakura said smiling at him, tazuna nodded in acknowledgement, 5 minutes later kakashi arrive.

After 5 hours of walking sakura suddenly stopped and looked at the small puddle.

"_On a sunny day like this, it hasnt rain in days...huh must be the demon brothers_" sakura thought looking at the puddle before walking again.

"_So she notice_" kakashi though looking at sakura then the puddle before walking again.

Once past the puddle, a head emerges from it, then a body, one figure have a chain trailing from one arm and rounded kakashi, taken by suprise Kakashi's body was torn to bloody shreds, tazuna screamed by the sudden attack.

"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" naruto divided himself in five.

"U" the first clone said kicking one of the demon brother in the air.

"Zu" the second clone said kicking him in the air.

"Ma" the third clone said kicking him in the air.

"Ki" the fourth clone said kicking him in the air.

"Naruto barrage" the real naruto said doing a rotating heel drop while the demon brother is floating in mid-air making him unconcious.

The other demon brother was shock for a moment but before he could do anything he was knocked uncouncious by sasuke who hit him in his pressure point.

"Well that was easy" sakura said tossing sasuke a rope.

After sasuke tied the demon brothers to a tree, kakashi appeared looking at his students proudly.

"You guys make an amazing team" he said smiling at them.

"Of course we are, we're team 7" naruto said putting his arm on both sasuke and sakura's shoulder while grinning.

"Wait...your part of the team and you didn't even help us" sakura said folding her arms on her chest pouting at him.

"I was going to help...but you guys didn't seem to need it" kakashi said shrugging, "now...tazuna-san, I need to talk to you."

"What is it?" tazuna ask nervously.

"These look like hidden mist chūnins...these shinobis are known to continue fighting no matter what" kakashi said staring at the Chūnins.

"How did you know?" one of the demon brother asks, staring at sasuke, sakura, and naruto.

"Easy...you ninja's suck at hiding, what kind of an idiot would turn himself in to a puddle when it hasn't rained in days" sakura said looking at them raising an eye brow.

Naruto snickered along with tazuna, sasuke and kakashi smirked, the demon brothers turn their heads so they wouldn't see them blushing.

"If I wanted to I could have killed this two instantly but...there was something I needed to find out...who this two are after" kakashi said looking at tazuna pointedly.

"What do you mean?" tazuna ask looking away.

"Meaning we're they after you or one of us...we haven't heard that there are shinobi after you, our mission is to simply protect you from thieves or gangs...this has to become at least an B-rank mission, this was suppose to be a simple protection until you completed the bridge" kakashi said, "if it was known that ninjas we're after you this mission would have been set as the more expensive B-rank...I'm sure you have a reason, but it causes problems when you lie about the mission, we are now operating outside our duties."

"Nah! Were good" naruto said.

"Nani?" kakashi ask looking at naruto.

Somewhere else...

"You failed?!" a man in a suit yelled pointing at a guy sitting on the couch, "I paid you guys a lot of money because I heard you were a very strong former ninjas".

The guy took a hold of his sword and swung it to the man in the suit.

* * *

The end of chapter 5

Enjoy and Review :)

-xoxo-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Team 7 Vs. Momoichi Zabuza

"I said were good" naruto repeated looking at his sensei with determined eyes "we're going to continue the mission."

"This is beyond a Genin level mission, this is no longer a C-rank mission this is a B-rank mission, are you sure you guys could handle it?" kakashi said looking at his student, who was looking at him evenly.

"Hai!" the three of them said, before walking in the direction of the village with tazuna behind them.

"_They really are something" _kakashi thought smiling behind his mask and looking at the clouds_ "They are just like what you want our team to be...Obito."_

Someplace else...

"Stop your bitching, this time I'll go with this head slicing clever and kill them" a guy with a mask holding a giant sword said.

"Are you sure? It seems the bridge builder hired some skilled ninjas and with the failure of the demon brothers they'll be even more prepared."

"What do you think I am?...There's a reason why I'm called the demon of the hidden mist Momoichi Zabuza" zabuza said.

Back to our favorite team...

"What a thick mist" sakura said shivering slightly, sasuke notice this so he pulled her closer to him, sakura sighed leaning closer to him.

"We should be able to see the bridge soon, the land of waves is at the base of the bridge" the guy sailing the boat said.

After a couple of minutes they saw a huge bridge.

"WOW THAT IS HUGE!" naruto yelled.

"Hey be quiet, why do you think we're hiding in the mist and not using the engine" the guy sailing the boat scolded naruto "we'll be in dip shit if Gatō finds us."

"Who's Gatō?" kakashi ask looking at tazuna.

"The wealthy shipping magnate...named Gatō" tazuna said solemnly "he runs a large shipping company, but secretly he sells drugs and other illegal items, using ninjas and gang member to take over businesses and countries, he's a very nasty man."

"It was about a year ago when he set his eyes on the land of waves, through money and violence he quickly took control of the lands skipping industry, Gatō now has monopoly in all business traffic in the land, the only thing he has fear now is the completion of the bridge."

"Aa...so that's way your being targeted by some ninjas, Gatō hired them to get rid of you" sakura said looking at tazuna.

"Hai" tazuna said.

"What I don't understand is, why did you hide the fact that ninjas are after you?" kakashi ask.

"The land of waves are really poor, even the feudal lord has no money, of course we don't have much money either...not enough for the expensive B-rank missions, if you want to quit the mission I will definitely be killed but...don't worry about it, if I die my cute little 10 years old grandson will just cry for a few days, oh and my daughter will live a sad life and would hold a grudge against the leaf village forever, of course it wont be your fault nope not at all" tazuna said.

"Well were already here, so there's no point on quitting" sasuke said stroking sakura's hair.

"We'll be there soon tazuna, it looks like we've avoided detection so far but just in case we'll take the root that has vegetation, it'll make it harder to spot us" the boat sailer said, going inside what looks like a tunnel.

"Were here" tazuna said getting off the boat with kakashi, naruto jump off the boat and landed on his feet, sasuke got off and extended his hand for sakura.

"Alright get me home safely" tazuna said grinning.

"Hai, hai" kakashi said "_If we get attacked again it will surely not be a chūnin but a Jōnin_."

While walking naruto suddenly stopped and threw a shuriken at the tree a couple of feet ahead of him, a rabbit jump out, naruto grinned then jumped at the rabbit hugging the life out of it.

"_I'm so glad I didn't kill you this time lil' rabbit_" naruto thought still hugging the rabbit tightly so he didn't notice it turning purple and trying to get out of his grip, after a couple of seconds the rabbit stopped moving.

"Umm...naruto the rabbit its a..." sakura said trying hard not to laugh.

Sasuke sweat drop "Tsk dobe."

"Naruto the rabbit is dead" kakashi said scratching his head.

Naruto's eyes widen, then he looked at the rabbit and saw its eyes close.

"Whaa! not again" naruto cried "i'm so sorry please forgive me."

Sakura sigh before walking over to naruto, she grab the rabbit from him and put it in the ground, she put her hands on top of the rabbit's chest her hands glow green, after a minute the rabbit's eyes opened.

"_Medical Ninjutsu, she's only a Genin it would take years to master it, and the rabbit died, how in the world did she brought it back to life?_" kakashi thought looking really confuse.

In the bushes zabuza was staring at sakura, he like kakashi was shock that she brought the rabbit back to life, he quickly dismissed it and threw his sword at the team.

Kakashi's eye widen "Everyone get down" he pulled tazuna down waiting for the sword to flew past him but it didn't happen, he raised his head to see sasuke holding the hilt of the sword.

"_How...?_" kakashi and zabuza thought shock.

"Hn" sasuke said giving the sword to sakura who took it and threw it at the branches on where she knew haku was hiding.

Haku's eyes widen as he quickly avoided the sword and came out of his hiding place.

"Hunter-Nin" kakashi said looking at haku while raising at eye brow "what are you doing here?."

"I'm looking for zabuza momoichi" haku said behind his mask "have you seen him?."

"No we haven't is he here?" kakashi ask looking around.

"Alright then, continue your mission" haku said before disappearing.

Sakura closed her eyes and felt haku's chakra a couple of feet away from them, then she felt zabuza's chakra behind them.

"OVER THERE!" sakura said throwing a kunai at zabuza.

Zabuza jump to dodge the kunai that was thrown to him.

"You" he said pointing a sasuke "how did you caught my sword?."

"Hn" sasuke said closing his eyes before opening them again to reveal the Sharingan.

"He already activated Sharingan at a young age" kakashi thought impressed.

"Ah an uchiha, I see you already activated your Sharingan...the question is how good can you fight with it" zabuza said before running to sasuke with full speed, swinging the sword at him.

Sasuke pulled out a kunai and countered it, he jump back and was about to attack but kakashi stopped him.

"Sasuke protect tazuna with naruto and sakura, I'll take care of zabuza" kakashi said lifting his forehead protector to reveal his Sharingan eye.

Sasuke sigh before walking to his teammates.

"Surround and protect tazuna" kakashi ordered staring at zabuza, who was standing in the water.

"How disappointing I wanted to fight the uchiha but it looks like I'm gonna have to fight you first" zabuza said putting one arm up and a hand seal on the other "Kirikagure No Jutsu."

A thick mist surrounded them and before they knew it zabuza was gone.

"Shit" sakura thought before doing a quick hand seal "Fūton" a strong wind blew past her, the rest almost lost their balance but they manage to stay in their feet, because of the wind the mist disappear, revealing zabuza holding a kunai on kakashi's neck.

"Impressive, you were able to get rid of my mist, but your a couple of seconds late" zabuza said before slashing through kakashi's neck, which turned out to be a bunshin.

Kakashi appeared in front of him, "guys I want you to take tazuna and get out of here."

"Were not going to abandon you sensei" sakura said glaring at kakashi daring him to argue, kakashi sigh.

"Aww how sweet, its sickening" zabuza said behind tazuna.

"It's over" before he could slash his sword, kakashi used a kunai to stab him which turn out to be a water clone.

"Sensei, behind you" naruto yelled.

Before kakashi could react, zabuza slash him in half zabuza felt a kunai on his neck.

"Don't move" kakashi said "It's over".

"hehehe...it's over, you don't get it do you?...you can't defeat me with your pathetic imitation" zabuza said laughing "but I must say, your good, but not good enough".

Zabuza suddenly swings his sword backwards, making kakashi drop his kunai, zabuza got ready to slash him but kakashi dove in the water.

"Foolish" zabuza said.

"SENSEI!" naruto yelled.

"_Are you guys ready?_" sasuke ask through his mind.

"_Hai_" naruto and sakura replied.

"Nani! this water is heavy" kakashi said emerging from the water.

"Ha Baka!" zabuza said appearing behind kakashi doing a quick hand seal "Suirō no Jutsu" kakashi was suddenly trap inside a inescapable sphere of water.

"Now kakashi we can finish things later, first I have to take care of your little team, Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu" a water clone of zabuza emerge from the water.

"Hehe...wearing a forehead protectors and acting like real ninjas, but you know what? a real ninja is someone who survived numerous deaths...once you're good enough to be listed in my bingo book that's when you start calling yourselves a real ninja" zabuza's clone said before disappearing.

Before he could attack naruto, a blur of blue kicked him making him stumble before he could react, sakura used her superhuman strength to punch the ground not even bothering to put some chakra on it, his eyes widen before disappearing in a burst of water.

Both kakashi and zabuza's eyes widen.

"What in the world are you teaching this genins?" zabuza ask staring at kakashi with wide eyes.

"Heck, if I know" kakashi replied "_there is only one person I know who has a strength like this..._" kakashi thought.

"Now...let the real fight begin" naruto said grinning, before nodding at his two teammates.

"A lot of arrogance but do you stand a chance?" zabuza ask.

"_this is bad_" kakashi thought "What are you doing? run away this fight was over the moment I was caught, our duty was to protect tazuna, did you forget that?."

"Jeez, your lack of faith hurt us kaka-sensei" naruto said staring at his sensei.

Kakashi sighed "_this kids."_

Sakura sighed and looked at her teammates "guys" the two nodded.

They formed a triangle with tazuna in the middle and did a quick hand seals.

"Team 7 Protective Barrier no Jutsu" the faces of the barrier are made from the three's chakra nature, Katon (sasuke), Raiton (sakura), Fūton (naruto) it's a barrier created by team 7 not even the chidori and rasengan can break it.

"Happy?" sakura asked sarcastically, before standing next to sasuke and naruto.

The three did a quick hand seals "Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu/Fūton: Kami Oroshi" sasuke and sakura breathed out a dragon shaped fireball while naruto created a vortex of wind from both of his palms making the fire stronger.

"Shit!" zabuza yelled quickly releasing kakashi and did a quick hand seals "Suiton: Suijinheki" the water formed a wall to shield zabuza from the attack.

Kakashi took advantage of this to get away.

"You kids are good" he said moving backwards, kakashi copied his movements along with the hand seals he was doing.

"Suiton: Suiryūden no Jutsu" they said, a large amount of water turn into a giant powerful dragon, both their attacked clash creating a huge tsunami.

Sasuke carried sakura on top of the branch with naruto beside him, they didn't bother to get tazuna since the barrier would protect him.

Zabuza was thrown against a tree and kakashi was about to finish him, but some needles was thrown in zabuza's neck and he suddenly fell unconscious.

"I'll take it from here" the hunter-nin they met earlier said suddenly appearing beside kakashi.

Kakashi looked at the fallen zabuza and touched his pulse.

"He really is dead" he said looking at his students.

"Thank you for killing him, I have been searching for an opportunity to kill him" haku said, "your battle is now over, I must dispose of this body, since it holds so many secrets fare-".

"Matte!" sakura said before haku could leave.

"Yes what is it?" haku ask a little confuse.

"Aren't hunter-nin's suppose to dispose the body quickly" she said looking at haku while raising an eye brow.

"Hai" haku said.

"Why can't you dispose of him now?" sakura asked.

"_What are you doing?_" sasuke ask in her mind.

"_I'm amusing myself._"

"You kids might find it gruesome" he said getting nervous "I'm going to chop his body into pieces and burn all of his flesh" he said hoping to scare her, but it didn't work.

"Cool, can you do it here" sakura said smirking, she could already feel haku getting nervous.

"Sakura that's enough...you can go now" kakashi said looking a haku.

Haku sighed in relief before disappearing without a single word.

"Umm...hello I'm still inside this barrier" tazuna said crossing his arms on his chest huffing.

Kakashi was curious on how strong the barrier is, so he walked over to tazuna and was a about to the the fire side of the barrier.

"Stop! do you want your body to turn into ashes?" sasuke said staring at his sensei like he was an crazy.

Kakashi quickly pulled his hand back and shook his head.

Sakura and naruto snickered, then the three of them did a hand seal releasing the barrier.

"Alright, thanks guys you could stay over at my house to relax, you people must be exhausted" tazuna said laughing, before anyone can move kakashi suddenly passed out.

"My body won't move, I used to much chakra..." kakashi thought before losing consciousness, he was caught by naruto before he could hit the ground.

"Kakashi-sensei" tazuna said worriedly.

"Don't worry his fine it's just a chakra exhaustion" sakura said before putting her hand on kakashi's chest and started healing his wounds and other damage "there he should be fine, he just need to rest."

"Naruto you go carry kakashi" sasuke said looking at naruto.

"Aww no fair, hmp" naruto said then he suddenly remember something, he opened his backpack and took out a scroll, he bit his thumb and drew the blood on the scroll "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" a giant wagon appeared from the scroll.

Sasuke and sakura looked at naruto.

"Nani? I know the teme would tell me to carry kaka-sensei so I came prepared" naruto said proudly, putting kakashi on the wagon then grabbing the handle "lead the way old man."

Sakura grinned before jumping on sasuke's back.

"What the..." sasuke said maintaining his balance before sighing and following tazuna and naruto.

"Ne sasuke-kun is this alright?" sakura ask.

"Hai" sasuke replied turning his head so he could kiss her lips, sakura smiled burying her head on sasuke's neck smelling his scent before falling asleep.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter 6

Enjoy and review :)

Kirikagure No Jutsu - Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu

Fūton - Wind Release

Katon - Fire Release

Raiton - Lighting Release

Suirō no Jutsu - Water Prison Jutsu

Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu - Water Clone Jutsu

Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu - Fire Style: Great Dragon Flame Jutsu

Fūton: Kami Oroshi - Wind Style: Divine Down Current

Suiton: Suijinheki - Water Style: Water Wall

Suiton: Suiryūden no Jutsu - Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu

Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Summoning Jutsu

-xoxo-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Questions and Decisions

Team 7 walked a couple of miles, until they finally reach tazuna's house, at the same time sakura woke up.

"Sasuke-kun...where are we?" sakura asked looking around then she notice the familiar house "never mind."

Tazuna pulled out a key and motion them to follow him inside.

"Father I'm so glad you got home safely" a women on her mid 20's run and hug tazuna.

"Tsunami, they are the ninjas that protected me" tazuna said looking at the three.

"Hello...my name is the amazing uzumaki naruto" naruto said grinning while pointing at himself.

"Ignore him, I'm haruno sakura...and this silent guy over here is uchiha sasuke, the guy with a mask on the wagon is hatake kakashi" sakura said hopping off sasuke.

"Oh I almost forgot...naruto you could put kakashi-sensei in the spare room, follow me" tazuna said leading them to the spare room.

"Alright, I'm going to sleep" naruto said pulling out a sleeping bag from his bag, before spreading them and falling asleep.

"Well I'm out" sakura said walking out but sasuke grab her wrist.

"Where are you going?" sasuke ask looking at his girlfriend.

"For a walk...wanna come?" sakura ask pulling her wrist away and intertwined their fingers.

"Aa" sasuke said.

The couple started walking by the ocean shore, sasuke stoppped before sitting down on the sand and pulling sakura on his lap.

"Ne sasuke-kun" sakura said looking at the ocean "are you gonna leave again?."

Sasuke could hear the sadness in her voice, his eyes soften as he grab her hands "I'm never gonna leave you again" he whispered in her ears.

Sakura smiled and turn her head to look at sasuke's deep onyx eyes, she put her hand on sasuke's cheek and pulled him on a passionate kiss, she pulled away and rested her head on sasuke's chest and fell asleep.

Sasuke closed his eyes and remember the day he came back to the village.

_An older sasuke was standing near the entrance of konoha, he turned and looked at hebi._

_"What are you three still doing here, I already achieved my goal, I don't need you guys anymore" he said, yep you head it right sasuke killed itachi and was coming back to konoha._

_"Ne, we just want to settle down you know, start a new life as konoha ninjas, besides we have no where else to go" suigetsu said shrugging._

_"Hn" was the only reply of the uchiha, he felt a familiar chakra walking towards the gate._

_"Ne ne kaka-sensei, are we there yet" he heard a familiar voice complained, sasuke closed his eyes and waited for them to recognize him._

_"Matte, naruto" he heard kakashi said, he opened his eyes to see naruto staring at him with wide eyes, he saw a spark of hope in kakashi's visible eyes, the shock look of his replacement and the confuse look of yamato, he notice that someone was missing._

_"Sa-sa-sasuke" naruto said rubbing his eyes and pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming._

_"Dobe" sasuke said looking at him._

_Naruto's shock face turn into anger "what did you say you teme."_

_"You two stop it, sasuke may I ask what are you doing here... If your planning on attacking konoha we would be force to fight you" kakashi said looking at his former student wishing that what he said wasn't true._

_"I'm not here to attack konoha" sasuke said simply._

_"Then what are you doing here?" naruto ask his eyes sparkling with hope._

_"Why? do you want me to leave, I thought you wanted me to come back" sasuke said smirking when he saw naruto started to grin._

_"You're coming back" naruto said and was about to tackle sasuke but he tripped._

_"Even after 3 years your still an idiot" sasuke said walking over to naruto extending his hand to help him up._

_Naruto grinned and grab his hand pulling him up, he smirked and punch sasuke square in the face._

_"What the..." Karin said and was about to give naruto a piece of her mind but jūgo stopped her, she gave him an annoyed look but he just shook his head._

_"That is for leaving" naruto said, he smiled and held his fist, sasuke smirked and bump his fist on naruto's._

_"Alright, now who are these people?" naruto ask looking at sasuke's companion._

_"I'm suigetsu, this is jūgo, and karin...we helped sasuke track down itachi" suigetsu said._

_"Wait is that zabuza's sword" kakashi ask looking at the sword._

_"Hai" suigetsu said smirking._

_"Nevermind that...you killed itachi" naruto ask amazed, sasuke nodded._

_"Ahem as much as I hate to interrupt this reunion, we should probably report to the hokage that sasuke is back" yamato said scratching his head._

_"Mou... Yamato-taichou why do you always have to ruin the moment" naruto whined._

_Yamato was suddenly face to face with him and had the scary look in his face naruto gulp in fear "Is there a problem naruto?."_

_Naruto laughed nervously and shook his head "nothing, nothing at all."_

_"Alright! then let's go" yamato said smiling as he walk away followed by sai who didn't say anything the whole time._

_Naruto sighed in relief and wipe the sweat of his face, "let's go."_

_Kakashi and sasuke sighed before following the blonde haired ninja towards konoha with team hebi trailing behind them._

"_Teme, teme_" sasuke opened his eyes when he heard his best friends voice inside his head.

"_What do you want? Dobe."_

_"Kaka-sensei is awake."_

_"Alright, we're on our way."_

Sasuke looked at sakura's sleeping form, he didn't want to wake her up so he picked her up bridal style and started walking back to tazuna's house.

After arriving back at tazuna's, sakura stirred and opened her eyes.

"You can put me down now sasuke-kun" sakura said, sasuke put her down and she walk beside kakashi "how are you feeling kaka-sensei?."

"I'm feeling good Arigatō" kakashi said smiling behind his mask, then his face turned serious " zabuza Is still alive" he said bluntly.

tazuna and his daughter gasp, while the three sweatdropped at their sensei's bluntness.

"But you check his pulse and you said he was dead" tazuna said getting nervous.

"It was a momentary death" kakashi said.

3...

2...

1...

"ALRIGHT! That means we could fight him again and kick his ass" naruto yelled enthusiastic until sakura hit him in the head.

"Shut up." She said glaring at him.

"Sakura-chan that hurt" naruto said crying anime style while rubbing the lump on his head.

"Ok to prepare for the fight with zabuza and his companion, I'm going to train you three" kakashi said looking at his three students "_although I don't think you guys would need it._"

"Training, sounds like a lot of fun" naruto said grinning.

"That's not fun..." a little voice said, they turn around a saw inari.

"Ohh! inari where we're you?" tazuna asked opening his arm to hug inari.

"Grandpa your back" inari said.

"Inari say hello to these people, they are the ninjas who protected grandpa" tsunami said looking at his son while her hand was on her hips, inari looked at the ninjas uncertain.

"Mom...they are going to die...there's no way you can defeat Gatō" inari said looking down.

Naruto smiled sadly "That kind of attitude dosen't fit a kid like you."

Inari narrowed his eyes before running out of the room.

"I'm sorry about him" tsunami said looking at them with an apologetic look on her face.

"It's cool...it's not the first time someone told us that we're going to die" naruto said it like it was nothing.

"And how would you know that?" kakashi ask suspiciously.

"We-well you-you-you see" naruto started to sweat like a pig, until sakura spoke.

"Well didn't zabuza said he wanted to kill us...that's what naruto meant when he said that, ain't that right naruto" sakura said looking at naruto.

"Hai...that's exactly what I mean" naruto said.

Kakashi looked unconvince but didn't say anything "alright, let's go."

Team 7 decided to train at the forest.

"Alright you three...spill" kakashi said looking at his students with a serious look on his face.

"What are you talking about kaka-sensei" sakura said.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about" he said.

"Nope, we really don't" sasuke said looking at kakashi without any emotion whatsoever.

"Look there is no way you three a mere genins could have enought strength or chakra to be able to use all those jutsu's you used while fighting zabuza, and sakura your a bit way to young to use a medical ninjutsu... And look at this" kakashi said throwing them three folders.

The three looked confuse as naruto pick up the three folders and opened them.

**Name: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Genjutsu: Average**

**Taijutsu: Above Average**

**Ninjutsu: Above Average**

**Chakra Control: Average**

**Stamina: Average**

**Intelligence: Above Average**

**Name: Haruno Sakura**

**Genjutsu: Above Average**

**Taijutsu: Below Average**

**Ninjutsu: Below Average**

**Chakra Control: Above Average**

**Stamina: Below Average**

**Intelligence: Above Average**

**Name: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Genjutsu: Below Average**

**Taijutsu: Below Average**

**Ninjutsu: Average**

**Chakra Control: Below Average**

**Stamina: Above Average**

**Intelligence: Below Average**

"Umm...kaka-sensei why are you showing us this?" sakura ask, even though she already knew the answer.

"Well sakura according to that report, you have a very poor performance on taijutsu, ninjutsu, but from what I saw during the battle with zabuza you were able to use 3 out of five chakra nature, Fūton, Katon, Raiton, and dont even get me started on your taijutsu, you punch the ground and created a crater, now let me tell you there is only one person I know who have the same monster strength and that person is Tsunade-sama, now sak-" kakashi suddenly passed out.

Naruto and sasuke looked a sakura, who was looking everywhere but them.

"Nani?" she ask innocently.

"Why did you knock out kaka-sensei?" naruto ask.

"What do you expect me to do, let him remind me on how weak I was before" sakura countered crossing her arms on her chest.

"No but never mind, what are we going to do? once kaka-sensei regain consciousness he would question us again" naruto said poking kakashi with a stick.

"Maybe we could just tell him the truth" sakura suggested.

"We can't even if we did he wouldn't believe us" sasuke said.

"Oh come teme have some faith in him" naruto said.

"Fine once he wake up we'll tell him the truth" sasuke said closing his eyes.

* * *

End of chapter 7

Enjoy !

-xoxo-


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Welcome back to konoha... Sasuke

While kakashi was unconscious, team 7 remember the day sasuke came back to konoha.

(AN: This is continued from sasuke's flashback on the previous chapter... This is also a flashback chapter.)

When team 7 and team hebi arrive at the hokage tower, konoha 11 was there.

"What are you guys doing here?" kakashi ask looking at them.

"Sai sent a message saying that the uchiha is back" tsunade said.

"Ok...then why are they here?" naruto ask looking at the rest.

"I need their opinions" tsunade replied.

"Opinion on what?" kakashi ask.

"On what were going to do" tsunade said.

Kakashi nodded.

A girl with an emerald eyes and pink hair, wearing a red sleeved-less zip up jacket that ends below her breast, a single fingerless glove on her left hand, she also has a thunderbolt tattoo on her left wrist, fishnet elbow protectors, black shorts, black opened toes sandals with heels, red nail polish on both her fingernails and toenails, her konoha forehead protector around her neck and her hair was on a half pony tail.

She was looking at the dead corpse laying in front of her "_wasn't even a challenge_" she thought shaking her head before closing her eyes and doing a hand seal, she opened her eyes appearing outside the door of the hokage's office, she was about to knock when she heard a familiar voice inside.

"Obaa-chan, don't you think that sakura-chan should be here...I mean she is part of team 7 and she would want to be here" she heard naruto's voice.

"Yeah, he's right she should be here" she heard shikamaru said.

She closed her eyes and instantly recognize her shishō's chakra also konoha 11 along with kakashi, sai, and yamato, her eyes suddenly opened when she felt a very very familiar chakra "_what is he doing here?._"

"I would but she's not here, she's on a mission and won't be coming back til next week or so" tsunade said.

"It can't be help" kakashi said.

Sakura decided to find out what's going on and didn't even bother to knock she just opened the door, all heads turn to her she ignore them and walk over to her shishō.

"Mission success" she said emotionless and handed her the mission report.

"You weren't suppose to be back til a week or so" tsunade said shock that she finish her mission early.

"He wasn't a challenge" Sakura said boredly.

Sakura knew that he was inside the room and was only a couple of feet away from her along with his new team, she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Sakura-chan" naruto said nervously, he could feel the heavy tension in the room.

She smirked and turn her head to look at the one and only uchiha sasuke "what is this a reunion" she said sarcastically.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes but didn't say a word "_she changed_" he thought.

"Well...you could call it that" kakashi said for once not reading his perverted book, he like the rest was anxious on what's going to happen.

"Well, this is awkward...can you just tell me what's really going" sakura said looking at tsunade.

"Alright" tsunade said "the uchiha came back in his own free will, and since he killed two of the most powerful threat in konoha, his only punishment would be a 6 months probation and he would be doing a D-rank mission for those 6 months, he would stay at the team 7 mansion."

"Hatake kakashi, uzumaki naruto, haruno sakura, you three are to take the uchiha under your wing and make sure he dosen't do anything that would endanger the village'' tsunade said looking at sakura as if expecting her to protest, but she didn't she just lean against the wall and crossed her arms while looking at the floor her bangs covering her face.

"Does anyone object?" tsunade asked looking the people inside her office, nobody said a word "as for you three" she said looking at sasuke's companion "who are you again?."

A guy with a straight white hair and purple eyes carrying what look like zabuza's sword step forward and said "Hōzuki Suigetsu."

Next was a guy with a spiky orange hair and orange eyes "Jūgo."

The last was a red hair girl with an unusual haircut and red eyes "Karin."

"An uzumaki" sakura muttered, the rest stop and looked at her, she could feel their stares at her, she look up and stared at them without any emotion what so ever.

"Nani?" naruto asked looking at her confuse.

"Nothing" she replied looking down again.

"Ok moving on, what are your purpose here?" tsunade ask.

"We want to be a ninja of konoha" suigetsu said grinning.

"Ok since your an outsider, we would put you three under ANBU surveillance for 2 years, one wrong move and your out of the village, you three are to find yourselves an apartment" tsunade said with a serious expression on her face.

"Hai" the three said.

"Can't I just stay with sasuke-kun" Karin said grabbing sasuke's arm, who looked visibly annoyed and pulled his arm away.

"You can't since it's team 7 mansion, you have to be a part of team 7 in order to stay there" naruto said, he could tell that sasuke doesn't like her.

"Is sasuke even a part of team 7" sakura said looking up, everyone (except hebi) was shocked that her of all people would say that.

"Of course he is" naruto said trying to assure himself, sakura's words hit him like a thousand kunai, he himself wasn't sure if sasuke is still a part of team 7 since he formed a new team while he was away.

"Are you sure" sakura said knowing that her words hit naruto, but didnt give a damn because she knew she was right.

Naruto looked down and shook his head, hinata frowned and rub her boyfriend's back.

"Naruto-kun" naruto and hinata started dating 3 days after pain attacked.

"Well uchiha choose which team you want to stay, your new team or your old team?" tsunade asked looking at the him.

Sasuke shrugged "7" he said looking at tsunade with a small smirk on his face.

"ALRIGHT!" naruto yelled on top of his lungs.

"Eh kinda had the feeling that he would choose them" suigetsu said shrugging.

Karin looked like she was about to breakdown crying, but she held herself she didn't want to look weak in front of sasuke.

"Alright then it's settled, the uchiha will stay at team 7 mansion and you three would stay here for a moment to look at some of the available apartments" tsunade said.

"Hai."

"Alright, you people can go now" tsunade said "except for team 7 you guys still need to tell me what happened on your mission."

"Hai...sakura-chan why don't you show teme the team 7 mansion, we'll just see you both later" naruto said "_I just hope you don't kill him._"

Sakura sigh before walking to the door and opening it "are you coming or what I don't have all day" she said walking out.

Sasuke followed her outside without a word.

Once they were out, naruto punch the wall beside him creating a small dent on the wall, the rest was startled by his sudden action.

"Damn it, I just wanted my team back" he said not even caring that his hand was bleeding.

"Naruto" kakashi said trying to calm his former student.

"I thought that If teme comes back she would be back to her old self, you know the girl who's always happy and peppy, but I was wrong so wrong" naruto said a single tear falling from his eyes then another and another.

"Naruto...I know you want her to come back to her old self, but we have to give her some time, I mean come on you can't just expect her to be back the moment she saw sasuke, she was hurt not to mention the fact that we still don't know what happened to her 2 and a half years ago" kakashi said looking at tsunade since she was the only one who knew what happen.

"I promise not to tell" she said holding her hands up in defense.

"Sigh...fine I just hope they can get along" naruto said his bruise was already healing because of the nine-tails chakra.

Sasuke and sakura was walking, no one said a single word, every villagers was shock that he's back, sasuke's fangirls were still his fangirls even though he left, both ninja's ignore them, sasuke kept looking at sakura every now and then, until sakura finally had enough.

"Take a picture it'll last longer" sakura snapped and stopped walking.

"You changed" sasuke said bluntly.

Sakura chuckled darkly "Nani? do you expect me to be the same girl who was obsess with you, the girl who would always love you and care for you, the person who would do everything and anything for you...things happen sasuke a lot of things happened."

"What things?" sasuke ask looking at sakura.

"None of your business, and since when did you care?" Sakura said raising an eye brow.

Sasuke was silent after she said that.

"Look stay out of my business and I'll stay out of yours, forget about what I said 3 years ago it doesn't mean anything" sakura said lying at the last part before she started walking.

Sasuke stared at her back and felt a pang inside "_what am I felling, I felt like someone stab me in the heart" _Sasuke shook his head_ "probably nothing_" he thought before catching up to sakura.

* * *

The End

Review...Review...Review

-xoxo-


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Sakura's boyfriend!

At akatsuki's old hide out

"Well tobi it looks like your plan on having sasuke on your side failed" black zetsu said.

"Shut up" tobi said.

"What are you going to do now?" kisame asked grinning like a maniac.

"I'm just gonna have to delay the plan on having a war against konoha" tobi replied crossing his arms on his chest.

"For how long?" white zetsu ask.

"3 years" tobi said, zetsu and kisame stared at him shock.

"Why 3 years?" kisame ask curiously.

"It took me 3 years to think of my plan, and that involve having sasuke on my side, but as you can see that didn't happen so I'm gonna have to rethink my plan without sasuke on my side" tobi explained.

The two members of the akatsuki nodded.

"The question is how?" black zetsu said.

"I can help with that" a voice said entering the room.

Back in konoha

"Were here" sakura said stopping in front of a large two story house, pulling out her keys and unlocking the door.

"There are a total of 10 rooms upstairs, down here the only room is the kitchen and the living room, come with me" sakura said motioning sasuke to follow her upstairs.

"Kakashi-sensei's room is the first door on the right, Yamato-taichou's room is across kakashi's, Sai's room is beside yamato's, naruto's room is the first door on the left, my room is across naruto's, and this is your room" sakura said showing sasuke his room.

The room looked like any ordinary room, the walls were pale blue, a king size bed in the middle, cream colored cabinet on the side of the bed with a lamp on top, glass slide doors the leads to a small balcony on the right, small walk in cabinet, and a personal bathroom with a bathtub and a glass door separating the shower stall.

"Naruto wanted to paint this room orange but I told him you would murder him if he did" sakura said.

Sasuke stared at her with a questioning look.

"This was built by naruto, kakashi, yamato, and sai, I was the one who designed it, naruto told me to create a room for you, I asked him why, he told me that he would bring you back to konoha and your gonna need a home when he did, I told him that your never coming back and to just give up...he just smiled at me and told not to lose hope, I stared at him like he was crazy and told him to shut up and punched him" Sakura explained.

"How long was this built?" sasuke ask he felt a little guilty since he was staying here and didn't even help built it.

Sakura stared at him and smirked "3 months with naruto's clone along with kakashi, yamato's wood clone, and sai's ink clone, wasn't that hard."

"Who's money?" sasuke ask.

Sakura chuckled "who do you think?."

Sasuke shrugged.

"Yours of course...before I forgot we took 2 million ryo from you" sakura said casually.

"You did what?" sasuke ask staring at her, if he wasn't an uchiha he would have gape at her.

"What don't think you would get off that easily since you weren't here, we took the liberty to use your money to pay the land and the supplies we needed" sakura said simply "don't worry your freaking rich, since your the only uchiha left and all the money they had goes to you and besides its only fair to have your share since you didn't help built it."

"Hn" he grunted.

Sakura sigh in annoyance "we'll pay you back."

Sasuke glared at her "don't have to, it's fine" he said walking to his bed and sitting on it.

"Cool, you could do whatever you want to do, there's a library down the hall, if you need me i'll be at the backyard, and by the way this room is soundproof actually all the rooms are" she said closing the door.

Sasuke sigh and laid on his bed, he closed his eyes and started thinking.

Sakura sighed as she walk to the back door that leads to the backyard "_what would he say about this?."_

Team 7's backyard is no ordinary backyard, its actually a mini waterfall created by sakura and yamato, its a 16 ft. tall waterfall.

"Amazing isn't it?" sakura said turning around to look at sasuke.

"Aa" Sasuke said nodding.

"This is my favorite place to rest after a long mission, you could actually find peace here, unless of course you came here with naruto" sakura said closing her eyes.

Sasuke looked at her peaceful face and didn't notice that his eyes soften.

"The red head is she your girlfriend?" sakura ask before she could realize what she asked.

Sasuke blink at her question "Why?."

Sakura shrugged "just curious."

"No she isn't" sasuke replied.

"Oh... I thought she was" sakura said.

"You're an anbu?" sasuke asked.

"Hai..." sakura smirked and look at sasuke "you do know that you and naruto are still genins right."

"Hn...the dobe is still a Genin?" sasuke ask raising an eye brow.

Sakura nodded "he wanted to wait for you, so you two could enter the exam together, I told him he was an idiot."

"SAKURA-CHAN DID YOU KILL THE TEME?" they hears naruto's loud voice yelled from the living room.

"He will never change" sakura muttered before walking back inside.

"_She really did change_" sasuke thought, he was half expecting sakura to throw her arms around him and say how much she missed him, but alas she didn't, he doesn't know whether to be happy or not, he sighed and decided to just be happy she isn't clinging on him anymore.

"Sakura-chan where's- oh there you are teme I though sakura-chan killed you" naruto said sighing in relief.

Kakashi shook his head and patted naruto in the back before going to his room to read his beloved book.

"Well what do you guys want for dinner?" yamato ask.

"Your cooking?" sakura asked.

"Unless of course you want kakashi-senpai to cook that's ok with me" yamato said smilling.

Sakura mentally shivered "Nah i'm good, anything is fine."

"Sasuke do you want anything?" yamato aske looking at sasuke.

Sasuke stared at him blankly "tomatoes."

Yamato blink "raw?."

Sasuke nodded.

"Ok" yamato said walking to the kitchen.

"Hey ugly" Sai said entering the room.

Sakura's eye twitched "hey sai."

"The hokage told me to tell you that the kazekage is visiting tommorow along with his siblings" sai said looking at sasuke, who was confuse on why his looking at him.

"Nani? for how long?" sakura ask.

"_**You know your usually happy when gaara-kun visit**_" her inner said.

"_I thought I got rid of you._"

"**_Babe you can't get rid of me that easily... Now let's go back to the topic, why do you sound like your not happy to see your own boyfriend who by the way we haven't seen in months?._**"

"_I really don't know._"

_"__**Hmm maybe because of a certain uchiha... do you still have feelings for him?.**_"

"_No I don't... I love gaara, I really do I mean come on we've been dating for 2 years since I was 14."_

"**_If you love him, how come you havent told him the truth about your past, you know he might be able to help you forget about it_**."

"_Look can you just leave me alone._"

"Hey ugly, are you ok?" sai asked.

"Hai" she said.

"As I was saying he'll be staying here for a week" sai said "and also sasuke-san's probation would start tomorrow."

"Aa" sasuke replied.

"So Gaara's staying here for a week, so that means your won't sleep here for a week" naruto said looking sakura.

"Hai I haven't seen him in months, I miss him" sakura said, she could feel sasuke's questioning gaze on her "I'm dating gaara."

To say that sasuke wasn't shock was a lie and saying that he wasn't hurt was even a bigger lie, but since he was an uchiha he knows how to hide it "how long?."

Sakura looked at him and notice something in his eyes "_was that hurt?_" but before she could prove it, it was gone "2 years" she said.

"Aa" sasuke said before walking towards the door.

"Oi teme where are you going?" naruto catching up to his best friend.

"Training grounds."

"I'll come with you."

"Hn."

"_I wonder why the teme is acting like this_" naruto thought glancing at his best friend.

"What happen to him?" sai ask confuse.

"Heck if I know" sakura said walking out and going to her room.

Sai scratch his head and stared at the wall in front of him before pulling out his new book The Sign of Jealousy was written on the front page.

"Let's see...Jealousy is an emotion and typically refers to the negative thoughts and feelings of insecurity, fear, and anxiety over an anticipated loss of something that the person values, particularly in reference to a human connection...could the uchiha be jealous of ugly and the red head kazekage."

Sakura stared at the ceiling and was deep in thoughts.

"_How am I going to tell gaara that sasuke is back..."_

_"__**Quit thinking about that, if you don't feel anything towards sasuke then you wouldn't have a problem telling that to gaara and I bet shishō already told him**__."_

_"Yeah yeah yeah whatever, didn't I tell you to leave me alone_" before her inner could reply she felt a familiar chakra enter the village, she got up from her bed and did a hand seal.

Gaara was walking towards the hokage's office with his siblings, a lot of girls stared at him with hearts in their eyes, the rest greeted him.

"Oh come on, they know you have a girlfriend but how come they still like you?" Kankurō whined he wanted the girls to pay him some attention.

"That's because his hot" sakura said appearing in front of the siblings.

"Saki-chan" temari squealed hugging the girl in front of her.

"What no hug for me, troublesome women" shikamaru said looking at the clouds.

Temari pushed sakura to gaara and tackled her boyfriend, If it wasnt for sakura's reflex and gaara's sand she would have landed on the hard ground.

"Hey, you alright?" gaara ask smirking at sakura.

She stuck her tongue at him and hug him "sai said you were arriving tomorrow" sakura said in his chest.

"Well we we're supposed to arrive tommorow but I couldn't wait to see you so I used my sand to transport us here."

"Baka, you could have lost a lot of chakra" Sakura said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"I could've but I didn't" gaara said smirking.

Sakura pouted, gaara gave her a very rare small smile before kissing her on the lips and started making-out with her.

"OH COME ON! SERIOUSLY?" kankurō yelled, his sister and brother was making out with their respective partner, he was just standing there looking like an idiot.

"Ahem, I'm still here" he said rather loudly, the girls broke away from their boyfriends and glared at him, he gulped and started running.

"You know as much as I love to stay here, I really need to see the hokage" gaara said.

"Hai" temari said getting off shikamaru.

"Oh right I forgot, sakura you are needed at the hokage's tower" shikamaru said before sakura could say anything gaara already transported them at the hokage's office.

"Don't you know how to knock" tsunade said glaring at gaara.

"Hai" gaara said.

Temari and sakura snickered.

"Wait where's kankurō?" temari ask looking for his brother.

The door burst open revealing a sweating kankurō.

"He's back " he gasp trying to catch his breath.

"Who's back?" gaara ask confuse.

Before kankurō could answer, naruto appeared with sasuke behind him.

"Uchiha" gaara said looking at sasuke then sakura, who was looking at the floor.

"Sasuke your back? Since when?" temari ask nervously "_This is gonna get messy_."

"This morning" sasuke said without emotion, he keep looking at Gaara's arm which was on sakura's waist.

"Well welcome back" gaara said, sakura sighed grabbing gaara's hand and teleported them on top of tsunade's head on the hokage mountain.

"Hey you alright?" sakura ask her boyfriend, she grab his hand but he pulled away.

"Gaara-kun..." sakura said with sadness in her voice.

"Why didn't you tell me that his back" gaara said trying to control his voice.

"I didn't think it was that important" sakura said looking down.

"Really?" gaara ask with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Sakura sighed and force gaara to look at her "look gaara-kun just because his back, doesn't mean that my felling for him also came back, I love you alright not him, he's just my teammate, that's it nothing more" sakura said looking at him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry...it's just that-."

"You're jealous I know" sakura said kissing him on the lips, gaara respond by shoving his tongue on her mouth, sakura moaned and kiss him hungrily, the were both busy with their business they didnt feel a certain someone's chakra watching them visibly hurt.

"Kuso" sasuke said griping his heart, before disappearing just as sakura pulled away from gaara and look at the place where sasuke was a second ago.

* * *

Chapter 9 is done

Hope you like it and please review

-xoxo-


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Something Called Jealousy

Sasuke appeared in his room still gripping his chest.

"_What...is this...feeling_" he thought, he tried to get the image of sakura and gaara out of his head, but like the image of his parents dead body it wouldn't go away.

"Sakura...what the fuck are you doing to me" he said.

"What am I doing to you?" someone asked behind him.

He turn around to see sakura leaning on the wall, her arms crossed on her chest and she was looking at sasuke with a frown on her face.

"Tell me sasuke...what am I doing to you?" she ask.

Sasuke closed his eyes and opened them to look at her "Your annoying me" he said in a monotone.

Sakura stared at him shock "I'm doing what now?."

"I said your annoying me" he repeated.

Sakura looked at him and chuckled darkly "yeah right...uchiha...are jealous?" sakura asked slowly walking towards him like a predator.

Sasuke's eyes slightly widen "jealous on who?."

"Oh I don't know...maybe my relationship with a certain kazekage" she said stopping in front of sasuke.

"Why would I be jealous of your relationship with him" sasuke said 'him' like he's talking about his brother.

"You tell me" sakura said shrugging, she looked at him in the eyes and immediately wish she hadn't, her emerald eyes got lost in sasuke's deep onyx eyes, and sasuke's eyes got lost in hers.

Sasuke put his hand on her cheek and lean in, sakura closed her eyes and also lean in until their lips met, the kiss was sweet and passionate, sakura put her arms around sasuke's neck and pulled him closer, sasuke pick sakura up bridal style and walk towards his bed.

Sasuke put sakura in his bed with him on top of her without breaking the kiss, sakura pulled away and look at him in the eyes, she saw his eyes clouded with lust and want, she closed her eyes and saw gaara's face.

Sakura turn her head and immediately felt guilty for cheating on gaara, the guilt vanish when sasuke started leaving butterfly kisses on her neck, she forgot she was dating gaara and pulled sasuke's head kissing him hungrily, sasuke pulled her top off and threw it somewhere in his room, before kissing her again, they started to take each other's clothes off and one thing led to another.

When sasuke woke up the next morning, sakura was gone, he sat up and looked around his room and notice her clothes were gone, he knew last night was a mistake for her but to him it was the best night of his life.

Sakura was walking towards who knows where thinking about last night, she was busy thinking she didn't notice gaara walking towards her.

"Hey" gaara said looking at sakura.

Sakura jumped in surprise when she heard his voice "Oh hey gaara" she said not looking at him in the eyes.

"You alright?" gaara ask concern.

"Yeah I'm alright...why wouldn't I be" sakura said casually.

"If your sure... Where are you going?" gaara ask putting his arms around her waist.

"I don't know" Sakura said.

"SAKURA-CHAN" sakura heard naruto's voice yelled running towards her with sasuke behind him walking, she closed her eyes and wish that the ground would open up and swallow her.

"Hey gaara" naruto said smiling gaara.

"Naruto, sasuke" gaara said nodding at them.

"Hn" sasuke said.

"What are you guys doing here?" sakura ask opening her eyes.

"Well kaka-sensei told me that we have training today" naruto said, he looked at sakura then sasuke then gaara and back to sakura "_This is so awkward_."

"Oh ok then, I'll see you later gaara-kun" sakura said hugging gaara.

"Yeah" gaara said returning the hug, sakura pulled away and was about to walk towards her team but gaara stop her "Sakura."

"Hai?" sakura ask.

Gaara looked at her in the eyes trying to read her emotion but she was good at hiding it "I love you."

Sakura's eyes widen, she could feel the guilt coming back "I-I love you too" she said kissing gaara.

Sasuke turn his head away and closed his eyes to block the view.

Sakura pulled away and smile at him before walking towards her teammates "Let's go guys."

Gaara closed his eyes before disappearing in a swirl of sand.

Team 7 arrive at the bridge where the usually meet to see kakashi, yamato, and sai waiting for them.

"Alright now that you three are here we could start training before sasuke start his D-rank missions" kakashi said "Naruto you spar with sai, sakura with sasuke."

Sasuke and sakura walked to their side of the training grounds, they stopped and stare at each other.

"Look sasuke...last night was a mistake" sakura said even though it was a lie.

Sasuke stared at her expressionless but on the inside he was hurt "I know...it didn't mean anything" he lied.

"Of course" sakura said "_Of course it doesn't mean anything to you_" she thought bitterly.

Without any warning she punch the ground using her inhuman strength, sasuke's eyes widen before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"_Shadow clone_" sakura thought, she turn around and blocked sasuke's punch.

Sakura filled chakra into her fist and punch sasuke sending him a couple of feet away, sasuke back flip and activated his mangekyō sharingan.

"Mangekyō sharingan" sakura said staring at him with wide eyes.

Sasuke smirked at her "Never seen it before?" he ask staring at her amused.

"I have... I healed kakashi's eyes every time he uses that... Tell me sasuke how's your vision?" sakura ask crossing her arms on her chest.

Sasuke looked at her confuse "It's fine."

"How long have you been using that eyes?" sakura asked.

"This is the first time I actually used it... Why?" sasuke asked.

"No wonder" sakura muttered "It's nothing, just curious... If your vision started to blur come to me alright."

Sasuke just nodded "Tsukuyomi."

"FUCK" sakura yelled, she looked around and saw a figure walking towards her, the figure turned out to be sasuke.

"You know you let your guard down easily" sasuke said staring at her.

"You know this is just training, you didn't have to use this" sakura said glaring at him.

"I wanted to try it" sasuke said shrugging.

Sakura looked down smirking and started chuckling, sasuke narrowed his eyes at her.

Sakura look up her omegan activated, the Genjutsu that was placed on her disappeared.

Sasuke was staring at her shock "H-How...?."

"Sasuke I'm immune to genjutsu" sakura said amuse at sasuke's expression.

"What kind of Kekkei Genkai is that?" sasuke ask looking at her eyes.

"It's called omegan and that's the only thing i'm telling you" sakura said glaring at him before disappearing and appearing behind him knocking him out.

Sasuke woke up in his room, he sat up and rub his neck.

"_What happened?_" he thought confuse, the last thing he remember was asking sakura about her Kekkei Genkai, he sat up and decided to take a shower.

He was walking towards the living room and was passing by sakura's room, he saw something that made him stop, sakura's door was slightly open allowing him to see gaara on top of sakura.

"Gaara-kun" sakura moaned closing her eyes, gaara was sucking on her neck and she knew he was gonna leave a hickey, she opened her eyes only to see sasuke staring at her, his eyes filled with jealousy, betrayal, hurt, and anger.

Sakura felt a wave of guilt hit her, she reminded herself that she wasn't doing anything wrong, that it was only right to make-out with her boyfriend.

Sasuke looked away and vanish in a puff of smoke, he appeared outside of ichiraku ramen shop.

"Oi teme what are you do-" naruto was suddenly drag by sasuke towards the training ground.

Naruto could tell that his best friend was In a very very bad mood, he prayed to kami-sama that he would still be alive after this 'friendly training'.

When they arrive at the training ground, sasuke didn't give a warning and immediately attacked naruto with his sword.

"Woah" naruto yelped when he was almost hit by it "teme come on your killing me here" naruto said having a hard time blocking all of sasuke's attack.

Sasuke notice that naruto wasn't fighting and unconsciously activated his Mangekyō sharingan.

Naruto was beyond shock when he saw sasuke's new Kekkei Genkai.

"Teme" naruto whispered, he was hit by sasuke's punch sending him a couple of feet away.

"Dobe...do me a favor... Can you control the kyūby?" sasuke ask naruto with the most serious look on his face, naruto stared at him shock before slowly nodding his head "Then transform into 6 tails."

"N-NANI?" naruto yelled his eyes widen.

"You heard me... Now get on with it" sasuke said impatiently.

Naruto swallowed hard and closed his eyes "_hey there kyūby...help me out here, I don't want to die yet_."

"**_Fine, geesh_**" the kyūby said, naruto was surrounded with red chakra and transformed into six tails, and immediately attacked sasuke.

* * *

Chapter 10 is done

Read, enjoy, and review

-xoxo-


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: New powers And Gaara's Decision

Sasuke jumped to avoid the attack, the kyūby was fast and attacked him again, but sasuke was faster he thrust his sword at the kyūby's shoulder, sasuke channeled his chidori through his chokutō, the kyūby screamed as his body go numb, sasuke created the chidori and hit kyūby with it.

The kyūby roared sending a powerful shockwaves towards sasuke.

Sasuke filled chakra into his feet to stay in place, after the shockwave the kyūby run to attack sasuke again.

Sasuke closed his eyes and his left eye started to bleed he opened his left eye "Amaterasu" black fames surrounded the kyūby which causes the kyūby to scream in agony.

"Shit the black flames" sasuke said as he realize what he just did.

Sasuke opened his right eye Mangekyō Sharingan activated then started to put out the black flames, the black flames disappeared his eyes started to ached so he put his hand on his eyes "_I put them out_."

He fell on his knees and was shock at his new powers "_So this is the power of the Mangeyō Sharingan_" he thought before walking towards his fallen teammate who was now back to his old self, his body was covered with burns.

"What in the world happened?" someone gasp from behind him.

He turned around to see a very shock hokage, and his teammates along with konoha 12, the sand siblings, and team hebi.

Sasuke shrugged "Training."

Sakura stared at him and notice his left eye bleeding, she gasp running towards him and grabbing his face.

"what did you so? poke your eye with a kunai?" she asked sarcastically but worried.

"Oh My God! My sasuke-kun is hurt" Karin yelled running towards sasuke, pushing sakura away and started hugging him.

Sakura glared at her before lowering her face so no one can see her eyes was full of jealousy because sasuke wasn't pushing karin away, sadly for her gaara already saw her eyes and he was hurt.

Sasuke himself was confuse on why he wasn't pushing karin away, but like gaara he also saw sakura's eyes, maybe that's why he wasn't pushing karin away, he wanted sakura to feel what he felt everytime she hug or kiss gaara.

Before anyone can say anything they heard a groan coming from naruto.

"The hell... teme...I thought it was a...a friendly training" naruto said glaring at sasuke but he wasn't really mad, he just wanted to see if sasuke would be guilty.

"I'm sorry dobe" sasuke said knowing that he would regret it later, everyone was shock that the almighty uchiha apologize especially to naruto.

Naruto smiled at him and held his hand out, sasuke grab his hand and help him up, sakura along with kakashi smiled at them she did a hand seal, naruto and sasuke was covered with pink chakra, then all their injuries and bruises was suddenly healed.

"what the..." Karin said and was jealous that sakura was the one who healed sasuke and not her "_I'll get you back_" she thought enviously.

"Ok now can someone please tell me what happen" Tsunade said crossing her arms on her large chest.

Naruto scratch his head grinning sheepishly "Well the teme was pissed and he wanted to train...so I trained with him, but sadly I wasn't enought" naruto said looking at sasuke.

"What do you mean by 'I wasn't enought'?" Tsunade ask confuse.

"Well he wanted to fight the six tails" naruto said shrugging.

"Hm...no wonder I can sense the kyūby's chakra..." Sakura said putting her finger on her chin "Matte why did you want to fight the kyūby?."

"I wanted to test the mangekyō sharingan" sasuke replied which wasn't a lie he really did want to test his eyes but the major reason was because of what he saw.

"Ok... So you decided to test it on the kyūby on its six tails form" Tsunade said incredulously.

"Aa."

"Matte Matte...You activated the Mangekyō sharingan?" kakashi ask shocked.

"Hai" sasuke said activating it which causes his left eye to bleed again.

"Baka! don't overuse it you might lose your eye sight" Sakura said worriedly, she put her hand on sasuke's left eye and stopped the bleeding.

"Hai hai."

"Hey teme catch" naruto said throwing sasuke a bottled water that hinata gave him

Sasuke was about to catch it when his vision started to blur, so the bottle landed on the ground "_what the..._"

"Teme you alright?" naruto ask worriedly "What the hell was that?."

Sasuke looked at the ground and blink.

"I believe it's the downside of the mangekyō sharingan...you'll slowly lose your eyesight and it will strain your body" kakashi explained sadly "the more you use your mangekyō, the more strain would come...so you have to use the mangekyō if you really needed to."

"Hai" sasuke said gritting his teeth "_Kuso_."

"Or..." sakura said everyone looked at her "You could come to me, and I'll fix your eye sight and your health and to make sure nothing will ever happen to your body."

"You could do that?" sasuke ask impress.

Sakura smirked and nodded "I'll heal you later."

"Hold up" kiba said "who won?."

"Nani?" naruto ask scratching his head.

"I think he means is that who won sasuke or the kyūby?" shikamaru ask lazily.

"Isn't it obvious of course it was the uchiha, naruto was unconcious when we arrive" neji said crossing his arms on his chest.

"Oh right" kiba said sheepishly.

"Well as much as I would love to stay and chit chat with you people, I have to go, Team Guy come with me" tsunade said before leaving the training grounds, team guy behind her.

"Hey hinata-chan want to eat ramen with me" naruto ask, hinata smiled and nodded, naruto grab her hand and pulled he towards ichiraku waving at his friends.

"Well see you guys around" kiba said leaving with akamaru and shino.

"Hey sai let's go for a walk" ino said grabbing sai's hand "bye guys" she said leaving with her boyfriend.

"Well yamato and I have to go" kakashi said leaving with yamato.

"Well... Gotta go" kankurō said running,

"Yeah us too" temari said grabbing shikamaru's hand following her brother with chōji right behind them.

"What are you guys doing here?" sasuke ask looking at his former team.

"We found an apartment, we were talking with the hokage along with the kazekage about jūgo's urges, when both kage felt the kyūby's chakra" suigetsu said.

"Aa" was all sasuke said.

"Sasuke-kun do you want to get out of here and have fun with me" Karin ask trying to sound seductive, key word trying.

"No" sasuke said deadpan.

"Oh come on you know you want too" Karin said rubbing sasuke's arm.

Sakura took a deep breath and control her emotion.

Sasuke mentally groan and pulled his arm back.

"Can't you see that sasuke doesn't want to go anywhere near you" suigetsu said snickering at her failed attempts to get sasuke's attention.

"SHUT UP! YOU BAKA" karin yelled hitting him but he just turn into water, karin keep hitting him and he keep turning into water.

"No wonder you pick them as a team" sakura mused at sasuke.

Sasuke raised an eye brow and look at her.

"They reminded you of team 7" sakura said smugly.

"Aa" Sasuke said not denying it.

"Sakura I have to go" gaara said grabbing sakura's hand.

"See you later gaara" sakura said giving gaara a peck on the cheek.

Swirl of sand surrounded gaara and he disappear.

"Well sasuke I'll see you later" sakura said smiling at him.

Sasuke nodded and half smile at her, before she disappear in black rose petals.

"See you around sasuke" suigetsu said leaving with jūgo.

"Ne ne sasuke-kun don't you want to show me around konoha" Karin said flirtatiously.

Sasuke smirked and disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Argh" Karin yelled "I was so close on charming sasuke-kun."

Sakura was lying on the couch when sasuke appeared in front of her.

"Don't you know how to enter the front door" sakura said raising an eye brow at him.

"It's either this or I'm stuck with karin" sasuke said in a monotone.

Sakura nodded and stood up from the couch, "since your already here...I might as well heal you now... Lay on the couch and remove your shirt."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow before removing his sleeveless dark gray shirt, sakura turned her head away so he wouldn't see her blush at the sight of his naked chest.

"Like what you see?" sasuke asked amused.

Sakura glared at him her blush disappearing, she hit him on the back of his head before pushing him on the couch using her inhuman strength.

"Shut up and lay down, uchiha " she said sitting beside him as he lay on the couch, she closed her eyes activating the omegan and looked at him in the eyes.

"Are you going to tell me what that eyes can do?" he asked looking at her eyes.

Sakura shook her head and let pink chakra filled her palms before putting it on his chest.

Sasuke closed his eyes and let her warm hand roamed around his chest to his stomach, sakura was having a hard time concentrating but she managed.

"Open your eyes" sakura said surprise on how soft her voice sounded, she hadn't use that voice in a very long time, sasuke opened his eyes and look at her.

"Your body is still free from any damage or sickness" she said relieve "now tell me how many times have you use your mangekyō sharingan?."

"This is the first time I actually used its powers" sasuke said remembering his 'training' with naruto.

"What kind of powers?" sakura asked curiously.

Sasuke stared at her for what seems like an hour until he finally answer "I'll tell you mine... If you tell me yours."

"Nani?...why are you so curious about that?" sakura ask a little frustrated.

Sasuke shrugged "why are you so curious about mine?."

"So i could heal your eyes properly" sakura remarked.

"So I would know who I'm facing while training" sasuke countered.

Sakura groaned "alright i can copy other people's knowledge and jutsu's by looking at them in the eyes, I can sense chakra in any distance, place, and their chakra nature even if its faint, I can cast a very powerful Genjutsu rivaling the Tsukuyomi allowing me to enter someone's mind mentally but not physically, to copy my opponents movements, and last it allows me to have a lot of chakra 2x powerful than the kyūbi's chakra... Happy now?."

Sasuke stared at her amaze "Amaterasu, I found out that i can control the fire, and Tsukuyomi... That's it i still don't know the rest of its powers."

"Matte... Amaterasu?... You mean the black flames that can burn anything... You used it on naruto" sakura ask incredulously.

Sasuke avoided her eyes and nodded.

"Why would you do that to your own best friend" she ask grabbing his face to make him look at her.

"It was an accident I didn't even knew I could use it" Sasuke said feeling like he was being scolded by his mother.

"Sigh... Alright" sakura said, she gather her chakra on her palms and place it on his eyes "try to ignore the pain" sakura said when she heard sasuke wince.

"Gaara are you alright?" temari ask when she saw his brother deep in thoughts.

Gaara looked at her and nodded.

"No your not... What's up is it sakura?."

"I don't know what to do... I love her I really do... She told me she loves me... It was easier to believe her when sasuke wasn't back... But now I feel like I'm losing her" gaara said putting his hand on his face.

Temari was shock never in a million years has she heard her brother this emotional "_he must really love her._"

"Gaara... When you fall in love... You will know it... When you fall out of love... You won't know it until it's too late... Letting go of the one you love is part of love... And it's the biggest thing in the world which you and your heart only knows... You need to figure out what you want to do... If you love her then fight for her" temari said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Gaara lifted his head from his hand and thought for a moment "i know what I have to do."

* * *

Chapter 11 is over

Review people :P

-xoxo-


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: I Will Always Love You

After 2 and a half hours sakura finished healing sasuke.

"Open your eyes" she said wiping the sweat off her face.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room, everything was clear and bright.

"Sakura... Arigatō" sasuke said looking at her.

Sakura smiled at him "no prob."

Sasuke put his hand on her cheek and stroke it.

Sakura closed her eyes and place her hand on his "Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke's eyes widen "did you just call me sasuke-kun?."

"Guess I did, old habits die hard" she said opening her eyes.

Sasuke leaned in but sakura turned her head away "we can't I'm dating gaara."

"Do you love him?" sasuke asked pulling his hand away and stared at her.

"Of-of course I do" sakura said lowering her head not meeting his eyes.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you love him, tell me that all the things you told me before I left wasn't real" sasuke challenge.

Sakura's eyes started to water, she hadn't cry for a very long time until now, she raised her head and looked at him in the eyes "Sasuke-kun I can't do that... I really loved you..." she said.

Sasuke's heart sunk when she said loved the past tense of love.

"... Some part of my heart will always love you... But your too late, I love gaara now... My love for you was in the past" she said crying.

"So... You're telling me that you don't love me anymore even though you promise to only love me" sasuke ask emotionless but inside his heart was breaking.

"I still do... But my heart belongs to gaara now... And sasuke promises are meant to be broken" she said "do you even love me?."

"What do you think" sasuke said before standing up and walking away, leaving a crying sakura behind, unknown to the both of them gaara heard their conversation.

Days past by, both sasuke and sakura ignored each other, their teammates always wondered what happened to them, they tried asking them but they never answered.

A day before gaara's schedule to go back to suna, he asked sakura to meet him on top of the hokage mountain.

"Hey gaara-kun" sakura said once she arrive.

Gaara looked at her and smiled "Hey."

"What do you want to talk about?" sakura ask embracing him.

Gaara returned the hug resting his head on top of hers, "you know i love you right" he said, he felt sakura nod on his chest.

"And I you" sakura said lifting her head to look at him in the eyes.

"Do you really?" gaara ask.

Sakura was shock at his question "of course I do, why did you ask?."

"Do you love him?" he ask.

"Who?" sakura ask pretending she doesn't know "_what in the world is going on?."_

"You know who" gaara said in a monotone.

Sakura pulled away and look at konoha "I love you gaara... But-."

"You also love him, don't try to deny it" Gaara said cutting her off.

"Gaara... Please stop this" sakura said "yes I love him... But that was before... Before I agreed to be yours."

"Sakura don't lie... You still love him, I can see it in your eyes... I know you love me but... Not as much as you love him" gaara said smiling sadly at her.

Sakura closed her eyes and let tears fall from them "gaara what are you trying to say."

"I thought that the most painful feeling in the world is having no one but yourself... But I guess there's more than that... Because what's even more painful is loving someone so much, knowing that she will never love you the same way... Sakura I'm letting you go..." gaara said his voice breaking.

Sakura choked back a sob and cover her mouth "d-d-don't do this... Gaara-kun."

Gaara turned his head away "sakura we have to do this... This... This is for the best."

"No! we could work this out... We don't have to break up... I'll even come to suna with you... So we can be together" sakura said grabbing his hand.

Gaara placed his hand on top of hers.

"Sakura-chan... Go to him alright... You love him, I'll be fine" gaara said trying to smile.

"Gaara... Arigatō... Aishiteru don't ever think that I never did" sakura said kissing him on the lips, gaara kiss back knowing that this would be their last kiss.

Sakura broke the kiss and lean her forehead to his "I'm so sorry gaara."

"Shh...don't be this is my choice..." Gaara said.

"No it's mine... I... I... I cheated on you" sakura said closing her eyes.

Gaara's eyes widen and pulled away from her "na-nani?."

"I... I... Slept with him" sakura said looking down feeling ashamed.

Gaara gritted his teeth and he felt a tear fall from his eyes, sakura raised her head and gasp, gaara was crying.

"Ga-ga-gaara-k-kun" sakura said, this was the first time she saw gaara cry.

"Sakura I... I don't know what to say" he said wiping his eyes.

"I'm sorry... I'm really really sorry" sakura said "can you ever forgive me?."

"Sakura you're the first girl I have ever love... And i'll always will ok... I'm not mad and I forgive you...There are things that we don't want to happen but have to accept, things we don't want to know but have to learn, and people we can't live without but have to let go" gaara said hugging her.

"Ok who gave you that line" sakura ask playfully.

Gaara pouted "hey I thought of it."

Sakura laugh and pulled away "thank you gaara for everything."

"No problem... I want you to be happy" gaara said.

"I am happy... Our 2 years relationship means a lot to me..." she said.

"It's getting late... We're leaving early tomorrow" swirl of sand surrounded gaara and sakura.

They appeared outside team 7 mansion.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow" sakura said hugging him, gaara hug her back.

"I love you" sakura said.

"I love you too" gaara said kissing her on the forehead, before disappearing in a swirl of sand.

Sasuke was watching them through his window and was frowning.

The next day, sakura woke up early in the morning with his team to say goodbye to the kazekage.

"I'm gonna miss you gaara" sakura whispered as she hug gaara.

Sasuke was watching them both happy and jealous, happy because gaara is leaving and jealous because even though gaara is leaving he's still sakura's boyfriend, he didn't know that the two broke up last night.

"Yeah me too" gaara said, he pulled away from sakura and walk towards sasuke, while sakura went to say goodbye to temari who was making-out with shikamaru.

"Look uchiha... If you love her, tell her... Because if you don't then you'll never find out what could have been" gaara said staring at him.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and gave him a questioning look.

"I broke up with her last night... She's all yours" gaara said.

"Why?" sasuke ask raising an eye brow.

"Even after all this years she still loves you... I don't think she ever stop" gaara said closing his eyes "I want her to be happy... Take care of her and don't ever make her cry like you did 3 years ago cause if you did, I won't even care that I'm the kazekage I will kill you even if its the last thing I do."

"Aa" sasuke said, gaara held his hand out and shook sasuke's hand before walking back to his siblings.

"What was that about?" naruto ask appearing next to sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke said ignoring him.

"Oh come teme are you replacing me... Is he your new best friend huh huh- itai... Teme that hurts" naruto said crying anime style while rubbing the lump on his head.

"Baka" Sasuke said shaking his head.

Sasuke watch as sakura wave goodbye to gaara and his sibling until you can't see them anymore, sakura sigh and look at the sky before turning around to look at his teammates.

"Let's go guys" she said walking towards them, she looked at sasuke and smiled at him before walking next to sai.

That night sasuke couldn't sleep so he went to the backyard to clear his head.

Sasuke walked on the water and stayed there, he felt a familiar chakra behind him.

"Hey... Couldn't sleep?" sakura asked stepping on the water.

"Aa... Is it true?."

"Nani?."

"That you and gaara broke up."

"Hai."

"Why?."

"Don't act like you don't know."

"Come here."

Sakura walked towards him and sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you I really do... Always have and always will, even when we were still a Genin, I just didn't want to tell you because I thought that you only love me because of my reputation... But the night I left, you told me you love me... You have no idea how much I wanted to stay and hold you in my arms... Then I thought of itachi and orochimaru... I... I was afraid that if they found out that you were my weakness they would hurt you... So I left to protect you, then I came back and found out you were dating gaara... It hurts I tried to ignore it but it just won't go... But now... Now that your single again I would never let you go" sasuke said not giving her time to reply, he kiss her with so much passion, sakura felt tears fall from her eyes, she closed her eyes and wrap her arms around sasuke's neck and kiss him.

"WOW!" they pulled away when they heard naruto's voice.

They both turned their head and saw a very shock naruto.

Naruto stared at them shock, he pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, then he grinned at them "who knew you had it in you teme."

Sasuke glared at him with daggers "whatever was said here, stays here... Or else..."

"Alright geesh... You know you could trust me... Now I'll leave the both of you alone... Oh and by the way wear protection" naruto said before quickly disappearing before he die.

"Baka" both sasuke and sakura said, then sakura remember something.

"Can I ask you a question."

"Aa."

"Were you a virgin when we had sex?" sakura ask afraid of his answer.

"Were you?" sasuke ask raising an eye brow.

"Hey I asked you first."

"Yes I was."

"So was i."

Sasuke smiled at her.

Sakura's eyes widen "did you just smile?."

"Your the only one who could make me show my emotions" sasuke said leaning his forehead to hers "move in with me."

"Are you forgetting... We live in the same house" sakura said looking at him weirdly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her "I meant move in to my room."

"Oh ok i'll 'move in' with you... Now kiss me" sakura said.

"Gladly."

* * *

Finally the flashback is over.

Review people :)

-xoxo-


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: We're From The Future... Believe It or Not

Team 7 was brought back to reality when they heard kakashi groaned.

"What the hell happen?" he asked rubbing his aching head, then he remember what happened before he was knocked out.

"Why did you knock me out?" he ask looking at sakura.

"Well guess we really have no choice" she said looking at her teammates.

"Look we're going to tell you everything... And don't even think of interrupting us... Wait until we finish talking... We'll answer your questions later" sasuke said looking at kakashi, kakashi nodded.

For 4 and a half hours they explained everything to kakashi starting from their graduation, the land of waves, the chūnin exams, meeting orochimaru at the forest of death, sasuke getting the curse mark, sasuke leaving the village, naruto leaving the village to train with jiraiya, Sakura being the apprentice of Tsunade, sasuke training with orochimaru, having Yamato and sai on their team, sasuke defeating itachi, sasuke coming back to konoha, and mysteriously being sent back in time.

After they finished explaining kakashi stared at them in disbelief "ok I trust you guys and I believe you."

"See teme I told you he would believe us" naruto said grinning at sasuke.

"Whatever dobe" sasuke said crossing his arms on his chest.

"Sakura... Umm can you um... Ah heal my eye?" kakashi ask scratching the back of his head looking at sakura sheepishly.

She smiled at him and motion him to lay down and remove his mask and forehead protector which he refuse.

"Kakashi we already saw your face" sasuke said annoyed.

Kakashi sighed and remove his mask, even if this wasn't the first time sakura saw kakashi without his mask she still finds him attractive.

Sasuke saw sakura blushed and glared at her, sakura raised her arms in defense before activating the omega, kakashi gasp when he saw her eyes.

"I'll tell you about it later" sakura said before kakashi could question her.

She filled pink chakra on her palm and place it on top of kakashi's left eye and started healing him, after a couple of minutes sakura remove her hand and wiped the sweat of her face.

"There all done" she said smiling at him.

The scar on kakashi's left eye was gone, and his eyesight from that eye wasn't blurry anymore and he could activate and deactivate his sharinggan but he still hide his left eye.

"Why are you still hiding your left eye?" naruto ask scratching his head.

"Don't want to change anything" kakashi replied before looking at sakura.

She sighed and explained everything to him.

"Ok how bout you sasuke" kakashi said.

Sasuke closes his eyes activating the sharingan before it change into the mangekyō Sharingan.

"Wow" kakashi said amazed.

Sasuke deactivate it and smirk.

"Guys lets go back, tazuna's probably looking for us" sakura said standing up, the rest followed her and they started walking back at tazuna's house.

With haku and zabuza...

Haku was taking care of zabuza, when Gatō walked in with his 2 bodyguards Zouri and Waraji.

"So even he came back defeated" Waraji said smirking.

"It looks like the mist country ninja are pretty pathetic" Zouri said smugly.

"You can't even avenge your men? And you call yourself a devil? don't make me laught" Gatō said.

The two samurai grab the hilt of their swords and prepared to attack.

"_An attacker?_" haku thought.

"Hold on for a second... Hey... There's no need to stay silent... How about..." before Gatō can touch zabuza, haku grab his hand and stopped him.

"Don't touch zabuza-san with your dirty hands" haku said icily.

"Gu! You!" Gatō screech.

The two samurai pulled their swords and attacked haku, before they could even reach him haku was already holding the hilt of their sword in an X position.

"You shouldn't do that... I'm pissed off right now" haku said darkly.

Gatō started to sweat "One more time! If you fail one more time... You won't be welcome here anymore, remember that" Gatō threatens before leaving.

"Haku you didn't have to..." before zabuza could finish his sentence haku stop him.

"I know... But it's too early to kill Gatō if we cause a commotion here they will be after us again, we must be patient" haku said smiling at him.

"Hai... Your right" zabuza said.

The next day, sakura woke up her head on top of sasuke's chest and his arm was protectively around her waist, she smiled and kissed him on the lips instantly waking him.

"What time is it?" he ask slowly opening his eyes.

"Heck if I know" sakura said, she stood up and gave sasuke one more kiss before going to the bathroom to wash her face.

When she came out, the mattress was fixed and sasuke was gone, she left the room and went to the kitchen, where she saw her teammates eating breakfast with tazuna, tsunami, and inari, she sat next to sasuke who passed her some bacons.

"Sakura, sasuke, naruto, i want you three to go with tazuna at the bridge as much as possible help him" kakashi said, the three nodded.

"And what are you going to do?" sakura asked grabbing sasuke's cup that he was about to drink.

"I... Have some business to do" kakashi said mysteriously, sasuke shook his head before grabbing the cup sakura took.

"You are one lazy sensei" naruto said inhaling his ramen.

"Are you even chewing the food?" tazuna ask watching him amazed, it was his first time seeing someone eat 10 cups of ramen within 15 minutes.

Naruto didn't answer him instead he opened another cup and filled it with hot water, and inhaling it forgetting to wait for 3 minutes.

"Ahhhhhh!" naruto yelled drinking everyone's water.

Sakura shook her head amused before doing a hand seal, the burn naruto felt stop.

"Aligato sakra-san" naruto said with his tougue out his mouth.

"Tsk tsk tsk" sasuke said looking at his best friend.

"Shut it teme" naruto said glaring at him, sasuke glared back.

"No you two shut it and go take a shower" sakura ordered, glaring at the both of them.

Naruto gulp before dashing out of the room, sasuke just shook his head before eating again.

"Didn't I tell you to take a shower" sakura said looking at her boyfriend.

"I'm not taking shower with the dobe... If thats what your suggesting" sasuke said deadpan.

"Well..." sakura said teasingly, sasuke glared at her.

"No" sasuke said flatly.

Sakura laughed, while kakashi smile behind his mask.

"Ok, ok geesh i'm just kidding... I don't think I want my boyfriend to take a shower with his best friend... Now that's just gross" sakura said wrinkling her nose at that thought.

Sasuke and kakashi mentally shiver at the thought of naruto and sasuke taking a shower together.

After 2 and a half hours team 7 is ready to go, after saying goodbye and hitting kakashi for being lazy courtesy of sakura, team 7 followed tazuna towards the bridge.

When they arrive at the bridge, tazuna told the three to just sit.

"I am so freaking bored" sakura said yawning and putting her head on sasuke's shoulder.

"Well we can't really do anything since tazuna doesn't want us to do anything" naruto said sulking.

"You three looks bored" tazuna noted when he saw the three.

"You don't say" sasuke said his voice filled with sarcasm.

Tazuna ignored him.

"Hey... Tazuna!" someone said behind him.

Tazuna turns around "Hn? What is it Giichi?."

"I've been doing a lot of thinking recently and... Can I stop working on the bridge?" Giichi said.

"Why? This is so sudden! Not you too" tazuna said panicking.

"Tazuna we've been close for a long time now... I want to help you build the bridge... But if we continue this Gatō will notice us and if you get killed, then what's the point?" Giichi said trying to prove his point.

"Why don't we quit now... You know building the bridge" he continue.

The three remain silent not wanting to interrupt.

"I can't do that... This bridge is our bridge... This is the bridge we started building together believing it would bring resources into our super poor country" tazuna said looking down.

"But if we lose our lives!" Giichi started to say but tazuna cuts him.

"It's already noon, let's stop for today, Giichi you don't have to come tomorrow" tazuna said turning his back.

After that tazuna told team 7 that they would go to the market to buy some foods.

Sasuke and naruto's eyes widen at the sight of the villagers, sakura already saw this so it didn't shock her that much but she still feels bad for them.

One man was wearing a sign saying "**_Will Take Any Job_**", another man was yelling and chasing a thief.

"I'm suppose to bring food for lunch" tazuna said walking with the three.

"What in the world?" naruto said when he saw a child outside the store, sakura shook her head sadly.

"Here we are" tazuna said entering the store.

The store doesn't look like a normal store, it doesn't look like a store actually, the fruit and vegetable shelves were almost empty.

"There's hardly anything here to buy" naruto said stealing sakura's sentence.

Sakura knew what was gonna happen next, she grab the hand that was suppose to snatch her bag and turn her head to look at the guy.

"Don't even think about it" she threaten.

The guy's eyes widen before nodding and running out of the store.

Sasuke shook his head at his girlfriend.

"Nani?" sakura ask innocently.

They walk out of the store and headed back to tazuna's house, while walking someone tap sakura behind.

"Here you go" sakura said giving the child some bread that she packed before they left konoha.

"Arigatō" the kid smile at her before running towards who knows where.

"Aa... That's why you packed some breads when we left konoha" sasuke said staring at his girlfriend, sakura nodded at him.

"What happen here?" naruto ask looking around sadly.

"It's been like this since Gatō came... All adults lost hope... That's why we need the bridge... A symbol of courage we need for the people to lose their fear and regain the desire to stand up for theirselves" tazuna said looking down "if that bridge... If that bridge can be complete, the land will return to that time... The people will return on how it's used to be."

The three sigh and look down sadly, all they could do is to make sure their plan work and hope for the best.

* * *

Chapter 13 is over

Review... :)

-xoxo-


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: A Man That Was Once A Hero

"Wow this is fun... Its been a long time since we ate with so many people" tazuna said scratching his head sheepishly.

Sakura smiles at him and glare at naruto, who was eating like a pig.

"Naruto stop eating like a pig" Sakura scold.

"Smishfiskzishndudhjsisjs" naruto said his mouth full of foods.

Sakura's eyebrow twitch, she smile sweetly at naruto too sweetly, naruto gulp and started to shake, sakura summon a little bolt on her hand and threw it at naruto.

"Ahhhh!" naruto yelled having been electrified by the bolt.

Sasuke stares at the both of them with amuse expression, kakashi shook his head and continue eating, while tazuna, tsunami, and inari was staring at them shock.

"Don't worry this happen all the time" kakashi said like it was an everyday thing.

"Oh ok" tazuna said unsure.

"Hey why do you have a torn picture on the wall?" Sakura ask knowing that it was a touchy subject "Inari was staring at this during dinner, it seems like someone purposely removed the person that was in the picture."

Tazuna, tsunami, and inari looks down silently.

"He's my husband" tsunami said quietly.

"And... The man called the hero of the land of waves" tazuna added lost in thoughts.

Inari lowers his head and slam his palm on the table, before standing up and walking out of the room.

"Inari? Where are you going?" tsunami ask.

Inari ignore her and slam the door shut.

"Inari!" tsunami said worriedly "Father I told you not to talk about that man in front of inari" she said angrily.

"What's wrong with inari?" Sakura ask feeling bad for making inari sad again.

"There seems to be a kind of explanation" kakashi said.

"Inari had a father not related by blood... They were very close, like a real father and son... Inari would laugh a lot back then... But... But inari changed... Since the incident with his father" tazuna said solemnly.

"The word 'courage' has been stolen from the people of this land... And from inari... Ever since that day... Because of that incident..."

"What happen to inari?" kakashi ask "_am I the only one who doesn't know_" he thought sulking.

Tazuna remove his glasses to wipe his tears.

"Before I tell you about that... I first have to tell you about the hero who was called a hero by this land."

"Hero?" kakashi ask instead of naruto.

"it was 3 years ago when inari met that man..." tazuna started.

"Pochi" a younger inari yelled trying to break free from his holders.

"Wrong this is shooting star... He's my dog starting from now" a big chubby kid name akane said holding inari's dog.

"Give him back... Pochi is my friend... I won't give him to you" inari said.

"SHUT UP!" akane yelled before smirking and throwing the dog on the ocean since they were standing on a wooden bridge.

"POCHI!" inari yelled worried about his dog.

"Arf Arf Arf" Pochi bark emerging from the water.

"Hehe that's what you get, i don't care about that dog anymore" akane said "Hey let go of inari."

"Why did you do that? He could drown down there" inari ask in disbelief.

"Heh! He's your precious dog so go and save him" akane said daring him to go dive in the water.

Inari gulp he doesn't know how to swim.

"What's wrong? Look Pochi is going to die" akane said mocking him.

"_I can't let him die!.. He's my only friend! But... But I can't swim_" inari thought sweating.

"Hey if he's your dog then save him" akane said kicking him into the water.

"AHHHH!."

"This is bad akane if he can't swim..." one of akane's friend said.

"Ahh help me!" inari yelled trying to maintain in the surface.

"Forget him!" akane said not caring if inari would die.

"But... But" he's friend started to protest.

"I said forget him" akane said glaring at him making him cower.

"_I don't want to die someone save me_" inari thought scared of losing his life so early.

"Arf Arf" Pochi bark.

"Pochi" inari yelled.

Right then and there Pochi remembered that he can dog paddle.

"Pochi" inari said trying to reach his dog who was paddling towards the land.

"Hey shooting star is getting away chase him" akane said running towards Pochi who run away.

"Pochi!" inari yelled not believing that his own dog abandon him.

He started to lose consciousness and was seconds away from drowning.

"_It's too late... I'm going to die_" he thought before slowly sinking on the water.

Inari slowly opens his eyes because of the brightness of the sun.

"You finally awake kid?" a man said his back facing inari.

Inari jolted up when he heard the man.

"I yelled and thought those bad kids a lesson... Here eat" the man said turning his head to look at inari and offered him a fish on a stick.

"You saved me?" inari ask walking towards the guy and grabbing the offered fish.

"So tell me what happen?" the man ask.

Inari told him what happen.

"So I see even your dog didn't help you? In my country dogs are very loyal animals, but you didn't try to save him either, so what can you expect?" the man said.

"I was so scared... I couldn't move... I wanted to save him... But I don't have the courage to do so..." inari said tears falling from his eyes.

The man place his palm on top of inari's head.

"Yeah... Any kid your age would be afraid... But kid remember this" the man said "if you're a man choose a life of no regrets... For something that is precious to you... No matter how tough, no matter how sad, you must try and try... And even If you lose your life, protect it with these two arms" the man said flexing his right arm while smiling.

Inari stares at him in amazement.

"If you do that, even if you die, the proof of a man's life will remain... Forever, right?" the man ask.

"Hai" inari said smiling at him.

"You finally smile... Here eat more" the man said.

"His name was Kaiza a fisherman who came here to follow his dreams, after that Kaiza and inari became very close... It may have been because inari's real father died before he got to know him... But he and Kaiza we're inseparable, like a real father and son, it was only a matter of time before Kaiza became a part of the family and Kaiza was also a man the land needed."

"Terrible news Kaiza, this rain is overflowing the dams" a guy said panicking "the area is doing to be flooded."

"Nani?" Kaiza ask his eyes widening "Inari bring me a rope."

"Hai" inari said.

The villagers was watching the big waves crash their dams.

"This is bad we'll have to tie a rope to the gate and pull it close" a villager said.

"Are you crazy? How can we tie a rope to it? If you enter those rapids you'll die" another villager said

"But if we don't do something the area would be wiped out what else-."

"I'll do it" Kaiza said cutting the man off.

"KAIZA" the villagers said glad that he was there.

"Don't do it."

"You'll die."

"This is too much even for you" the villagers protested.

"Dad" inari yelled worriedly.

"Don't worry your dad is invincible... Because your dad loves the land where you're from" Kaiza said putting his hand on his son's head.

Kaiza tied the rope and jump on the water.

"if something is truly precious to you... Even if you lose your life... With these two arms... You must protect it" inari remember his dad's word when they first meet, he smiles as he watch his father "Dad you can do it!."

"Yes he did it everyone pull" a villager said.

"And then... Kaiza was called a hero by the villagers of this land and inari couldn't be prouder of his father" tazuna said solemnly.

Kakashi looked down sadly along with his team.

"And then this incident happen..." tazuna said closing his eyes.

"What exactly happened?" kakashi ask.

Tazuna glare at the floor "In front of everyone, Kaiza was... Put to death by Gatō."

"Nani?" kakashi ask shock.

"Listen up this man has been conductive territories against Gatō Corporation... He has been disrupting this country's peace and as punishment he will be put to death" Gatō said.

Kaiza was tied on a wooden cross shape wood both of his arms was chopped off.

"I just hope that nothing like this never happens again."

"DAD" inari yelled.

"Inari" one villager said.

Tears falls from inari's eyes when he saw his father's condition.

"Kill him" Gatō ordered.

Zouri grab the hilt of his sword and killed Kaiza.

"DAD!... You said you'd protect me... The land... With your two arms... You're a liar dad."

"From that day, inari changed... As did tsunami... And the whole land" tazuna said sadly.

* * *

The chapter is over

Review pips!

-xoxo-


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Team 7 Vs. Haku and Zabuza Part 1

The next day Sakura, naruto, sasuke woke up early to train leaving kakashi to accompany tazuna at the bridge.

"Suiton: Mizurappa" a large jet of water launches from sakura's mouth through her hand towards sasuke.

Sasuke back flip to avoid the attack "Raiton: Gian" spear shape lightning emits from his mouth towards Sakura, sakura's eyes widen she twisted on the side to avoid it when she touch the ground she punch it using her inhuman strength splitting the ground towards sasuke.

Sasuke jump and did some hand seals "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" a big ball of flames was headed towards Sakura "Suiton: Suihachi" continuous jet of water emits from her hands towards sasuke's ball of flames immediately putting it out.

Sakura threw some shuriken at sasuke which he dodge easily, sakura run towards him her fist filled with chakra, sasuke dodge only to be hit by Sakura again since she was fast.

Sasuke landed a couple of feet away and stood up wiping the blood on his lips and smirk at his girlfriend, sakura narrow her eyes, her eyes suddenly widen when her ankles was pulled together, she look at her ankles and saw wire string wrap around it.

"Hn" sasuke said smirking pulling Sakura towards him like a sack of rice.

"Kuso!" Sakura gather some chakra to her ankles and brakes free, she glare at her smirking boyfriend and threw a kunai at him, as expected sasuke dodge it, Sakura threw another kunai at him with explosive tag attach to it.

Sasuke dodge it just in time for it to explode, after the tag exploded Sakura threw 2 smoke bombs at sasuke, while inside the smoke sasuke pulled a kunai and use it to block sakura's kunai.

"You do know that with the Sharingan this smoke is pointless" sasuke said.

"I know" Sakura said she quickly disarm sasuke, and pulls him towards her, capturing his lips, sasuke's eyes widen for a second before kissing her back eagerly, he licks her lips asking for entrance which she granted by opening her mouth, their tongue dancing together.

"GROSS!" they broke apart and glare at naruto, who has his palm on his eyes to block the view.

Sasuke and sakura look at each other and shares a knowing look, Sakura summon a lightning bolt on her hand and sasuke did the same, they both threw the bolt at naruto.

"Thanks a lot you two" naruto said while Sakura heal him.

"It's your fault you dobe" sasuke said drinking some water.

"Whatever you said teme" naruto said grabbing the water sasuke was drinking and drinks from it.

"Come on guys it's getting late, we should head back" Sakura said after finishing healing sasuke and herself.

"Oh come on Sakura-chan its still noon and I haven't even spar with the teme yet" naruto whine.

Sakura sigh and head towards the tree, she sat under it and close her eyes.

"Get ready to eat dust teme" naruto said smugly.

"In your dreams dobe" sasuke said, running towards naruto.

They trained until dusk and finally decided to head back at tazuna's after being hit in the head courtesy of Sakura.

When they arrive back at tazuna's kakashi was waiting for them, and he did not look happy.

"Where have you three been? Do you know how worried I was?" kakashi ask looking at the three of them.

"We were just training kaka-sensei" Sakura said reassuring their sensei.

"Next time tell me alright... So I wouldn't have to be this worried" kakashi said feeling relieve.

The three nodded, Sakura was smiling, sasuke was wearing his rare smile, naruto was grinning.

"Let's go inside" kakashi said, opening the door for the three to enter.

"What happen?" tsunami ask when she saw the three of them covered with sweat and dirt.

"Training, I was beating the living shi- i mean day light out of teme" naruto said sitting down on the chair.

"Yeah right" sasuke said his voice filled with sarcasm.

"You two knock it off" Sakura said glaring at them.

Both boys nods and waited for their foods to be serve.

"Man I am so worn out" naruto said yawning and laying his head on the table.

"Hehe I'm also worn out from today's bridge work at any rate the bridge is almost complete" tazuna said smiling.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, father don't over do it okay" tsunami scold.

"Aa" sasuke and sakura said, Sakura lays her head on sasuke's shoulder and close her eyes.

When inari looks at the three worn out shinobis, he remember his father, when he was still alive and when he was about to die, inari's eyes waters.

"What?" naruto ask when he saw inari's tears falling "_here we go again_."

"Why do you guys bother to try hard? No matter how hard you train, your still no match to Gatō's men, no matter what glorious claims you make or how hard you work, when facing a strong opponent, the weak will only end up killed" inari exploded.

Tazuna, tsunami, kakashi was shock while the three time travelers was just staring at inari.

"And...?" naruto ask boredly.

"That's all you can say? You don't know anything about this country, yet you're being so nosy" inari yelled his face burning with anger.

"_You know naruto your not making the situation easier" _Sakura said in her mind.

_"I know, I know._"

"What the hell do you know about me? I'm different from you three, you three are care free, you three have no idea what it feels like to lose someone you love, you don't know how hard life can be" inari yelled.

"INARI!" tsunami said shock of his son's words.

"Listen here kid, you think your life is full crap, you think we don't know what it feels like to lose someone we love, do you even have any idea how hard it is being a ninja?, to have a whole villagers depend on you to keep the village safe?, to sacrifice your own life to save others?" Sakura ask opening her eyes.

"No you don't because your so busy crying like a baby to actually do something to save this land, and if you think that our life are easy try being in our place and lets see who's life is the hardest."

After Sakura said that it was quiet around the table.

"_You know Sakura-chan I was suppose to be the one to explode" _naruto said in his mind.

_"I know_."

Inari stood up and walk out of the kitchen, kakashi sigh and was about to follow him but the three stops him.

"No let us" Sakura said following inari with sasuke and naruto behind her.

They saw inari sitting on the dock, looking at the stars with tears falling from his eyes.

"Can we join you?" sasuke ask.

Inari nodded meekly, the three sat down beside him.

"I'm sorry" Sakura said "although I'll be lying if I say that I didn't mean what I said a while ago... Because both you and I know that it's true."

"Sakura" sasuke said giving sakura a look.

"Look what Sakura-chan meant is that you have to learn how to stand up for you and your family, I grew up never knowing who my parents were, but you don't see me losing courage, I kept moving forward... Just because they aren't here doesn't mean that they aren't watching us, they would always be in our heart and in our mind" naruto said "Truth is we had a tougher life than you."

"By why aren't you three complaining or crying?" inari ask confuse.

"We grew tired of crying... Because crying wont get us anywhere it would only lead to our downfall" Sasauke said before standing up with his teammates and leaving inari.

The next morning team 7 was ready to leave but they left naruto because he was still sleeping.

"Hey are you ready?" sasuke ask his girlfriend while walking.

"Hai."

"Yawn... Good morning tsunami-san" naruto said still half asleep, but was wearing his usual attire.

"Good morning naruto" tsunami said smiling at him.

"Where is everyone?" he ask already knowing the answer.

"They already left."

"Oh ok... Well I'm off to follow them, bye" naruto said walking out.

When naruto was outside, he concentrated on the chakra of Gatō's men, when he sense that they were near, he mask his chakra and dive into the water.

"Wha-what is this?" tazuna said staring at the view in front of him with a shock expression.

In front of him lay all of his co-workers half dead, tazuna run to Giichi's side and ask him what happened.

"A-a monster" Giichi said before his eyes close.

Sakura close her eyes and all of the half-dead's body glows pink.

Their injuries and pain was healed after a few seconds, they stood up and stare at Sakura in awe.

"Arigatō, Arigatō" they said.

"Go now!" she replied, they nodded and immediately left the bridge.

"H-How?" tazuna ask shock.

"One of my hidden abilities" Sakura said shrugging.

The mist suddenly thicken.

"Everyone get ready" kakashi said preparing for the up coming battle.

"This is Kirikagure no Jutsu" Sakura said, she close her eyes and did a quick hand seals "Fūton" a strong wind blew past her dispersing the mist revealing zabuza with haku on his side.

"Long time no see kakashi... Looks like your still with does brats... Wheres the loud blond?" zabuza ask.

"His either sleeping or getting rid of Gatō's men who was assigned to kidnap tsunami-san" Sakura said like she was talking about the weather.

"NANI?" tazuna ask worried for his family.

"Don't worry the dobe is taking care of them" sasuke said assuring him.

Suddenly a bunch of water clones of zabuza surrounds them.

Sasuke smirk and pulled out his kunai, in one quick motion he disperse the water clones.

"Hn show off" Sakura said pouting.

Sasuke smirk at her playfully.

"Hmm he saw through the water clones, that brat has grown" Zabuza said impress "it looks like a rival has appeared eh haku?."

"It does indeed" haku agrees.

"That mask one... He's obviously Zabuza's comrade" kakashi said.

Sasuke and Sakura stare at him without any emotion.

"You don't say!" Sakura said her voice heavy with sarcasm, kakashi sweat drop.

"I'll fight haku" sasuke said.

"Hai... And I will wait for my Que, unless you want me to fight with you" Sakura said.

"Sure" sasuke said.

"Hey what about me? Hello you guys still needs to protect me" tazuna said waving his arm.

Sakura sigh and look at sasuke who nodded, he manifested small flames on each finger of his hand then slams his palm on the ground, creating a cylindrical barrier enveloping tazuna.

"What in the world?" kakashi ask shock.

"Hn" was all sasuke said "don't even think about touching it."

"An impressive young man I don't know about the girl though" zabuza said "But we have gain the first advantage Go!."

"Hai" haku said before disappearing.

Sakura smirk and counters his attack that was heading towards sasuke.

* * *

Chapter 15 is finish

Suiton: Mizurappa - Water Style: Water Trumpet

Raiton: Gian - Lightning Style: False Darkness

Suiton: Suihachi - Water Style: Hand of Waves

Kirikagure no Jutsu - Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu

Hope you enjoy :)

-xoxo-


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Team 7 Vs. Haku and Zabuza Part 2

CRASH!

"What the-..." tsunami stop mid-sentence when she saw Zouri and Waraji.

"Are you tazuna's daughter? Sorry but your coming with us" zouri said.

Inari was washing his hands when he heard his mother scream.

Tsunami was staring at the two scared.

"MOM!" inari said appearing in the room.

"A kid?" Waraji ask.

"Don't come run away!" tsunami sai's worried for her son's life.

"Should we take him too?" zouri ask.

"We only need one hostage" Waraji reply.

"Hostage?" inari said his eyes widening.

"Then... Hehehe... Should I kill him?" waraji ask slowly pulling the hilt of his sword.

"MATTE!" tsunami yells "You want a hostage right... Then take me a leave my son alone."

"Thank your mom kid" zouri said.

"Damn I wanted to cut something" Waraji complain.

"Give it a rest... Let's hurry up and take her" zouri said.

Inari cried "_Mom... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I'm a weak kid... I can't protect you_."

He suddenly remember Sakura's words to him "_You're so busy crying like a baby to actually do something to save this land_."

"_Crying wont get us anywhere it would only lead to our downfall_" sasuke said.

He remembers his dad's words "_if something is truly precious to you... Even if you lose your life... With these two arms... You must protect it_."

Inari wipes his tears using his sleeves "_They are all so incredible... So cool... So strong" _his fist tighten.

_"Will I... Will I also become strong... Dad_?" he thought determination in his eyes.

"Hehe looking at that pretty skin makes me want to cut it" Waraji said.

"Walk faster" zouri said.

"MATTE!" someone yelled behind them.

"Huh?" they turn around only to see inari.

"INARI!" tsunami said in disbelief.

"It's that kid" Waraji said.

"Get... Get away from my mom!" inari said running towards them aimlessly.

"Geez stupid kid" Waraji said amuse.

"Cut him" zouri said pulling his sword out.

"With pleasure" Waraji said holding the hilt of his sword.

"INARI!" tsunami said panicking.

Waraji and Zouri slice off inari which turn out to be a log.

"Kawarimi no Jutsu?" they said shock.

"Sorry for being late" naruto said behind them "But hero's usually shows up atthe last second."

"Naruto..." inari said.

"Great job inari... Thanks to you distracting them I was able to save your mom" naruto said grinning at inari.

"Well, well, well if it isn't one of the loser ninjas tazuna hired" Zouri said.

"Are you going to be alright?" inari ask worriedly.

"Yeah" naruto said confidently, he opens his shuriken pouch and grab 2 of them and threw it at the approaching enemy.

As expected the 2 dodge it.

"Heh, like that will work against us" Waraji said mockingly.

"Baka!" naruto said smirking, the shurikens change into naruto's clone and attack Waraji and zouri, knocking them unconscious.

"How did you know those samurai we're coming here?" inari ask.

"Hn? It's a secret" naruto said secretly.

Inari pouted and cross his arms.

"Hey, inari I'm sorry about yesterday" naruto said smiling sadly.

"It's okay... What you guys told me yesterday was all true" inari said.

"Inari you're strong" naruto said, placing his palm on top of inari's head.

Inari's eyes started to water and tears stream his face.

"Damn it" he said wiping his tears.

"Huh?" naruto ask.

"I decided I wasn't going to cry anymore... You're going to make fun of me and call me a crybaby."

"What are you talking about?."

"Huh?."

"It's alright to cry... When your happy" naruto said grinning at him.

"_Naruto_" inari thought.

"Well... If they attacked here then the bridge could also be in danger" naruto said looking at the tied up samurai "I can count on you here, right?."

"Yup" inari said wiping his tears using his sleeve.

"Man being a hero sure is tough" naruto said running away.

"It sure is" inari said smiling toothily.

Sakura blocks the haku's senbon with her kunai.

"_Ah she can keep up with that speed_" zabuza thought impress.

"_Hmm" _kakashi thought proudly.

_"That's my girl"_ sasuke thought smirking.

"I don't want to have to kill you..." haku said, backing away.

"Hn" Sakura said walking backwards to sasuke's side.

"Sasuke, Sakura I'll leave haku to the both of you" kakashi said.

"Hai" the couple said.

"You two won't be able to keep up with my speed the next time, plus I've already gain an advantage" haku said.

"Advantage?" Sakura ask.

"The water on the ground" haku said doing some hand seals "Sensatsu Suishō."

Haku gathers some water from the air and surrounding environment into one thousand long needles, he then directs it towards sasuke and Sakura at high speed, leaping backwards before impact so he doesn't get caught in the crossfire.

Sasuke quickly picks Sakura up and leaps backward, Sakura looks at him and they shared a knowing look.

"They're gone" haku said shock.

He leaps 4 times backwards to avoid the shurikens, when he landed he felt a kunai on his neck.

"Your pretty slow" sasuke said "From now on you will only be able to avoid my attacks."

Sasuke swings his hand that was holding the kunai, haku duck to avoid it, only to be hit in the face by sakura's legs.

Haku was sent flying and landed by zabuza's feet.

"_What? Haku lost in speed_" zabuza thought shock.

"Hn" Sakura said smirking.

"I can't have you underestimating my team by calling them 'Brats', Sasuke is the leaf village's #1 rookie, Sakura is the brightest in the village, and Naruto is the #1 hyperactive, Unpredictable, Knucklehead ninja in the village" kakashi said with pride in his voice.

"Heheh... Heheh... Haku, do you realize? That at this rate we'll be driven back" zabuza said.

"_Ready_?" sasuke ask in his mind, when he started to fill chilly.

"_Hai_."

"Yeah... We can't have that" haku said doing a weird hand seal "Makyō Hyōshō."

In an instant, multiple mirror of ice are created around the couple, the couple was trap inside a dome of 21 floating mirrors made out of ice, 12 remain at ground level, 8 floats above the first 12, and angled towards the ground, and the final mirror is above the rest and facing the ground.

"_What is this Jutsu...?_" kakashi thought worriedly.

Haku steps inside one of the mirror and suddenly all you can see inside the dome is his reflection.

"Damn it!" kakashi said, but before he could even move zabuza appears in front of him.

"Hey your opponent... Is me" zabuza said.

"Well shall I began?" haku ask "I'll show the both of you my real speed."

Haku threw a senbon at sasuke with speed, but sasuke caught it in the middle of his forefinger and ring finger.

"Hn... You call that speed?" sasuke ask emmotionless.

Haku gritted his teeth behind his mask "_He's fast... But I'm faster_", haku throws a thousand senbons towards sasuke and Sakura who both lower their head.

"NANI?" he ask shock when sasuke and Sakura wasn't hit by the senbons.

Even kakashi and zabuza was visibly shock.

"H-How?" haku ask "It's impossible... You two didn't even dodge."

"Hn" sasuke said raising his head revealing the Mangekyō Sharingan, Sakura also raise her head Omegan activated.

"Those... Eyes" haku sais shock.

"Hn look underneath the underneath, haku" Sakura said using kakashi's word.

That's when Haku, zabuza, and heck even kakashi felt chakra surrounding the bridge "Genjutsu... Kai."

When the Genjustu disperse, they're eyes widen on what they saw in front of them.

Sasuke and Sakura naked on the ground having sex... Just kidding what they really saw was Sasuke surrounded with the ribs of Susanoo, and the black flames of Amaterasu, Sakura was surrounded with pink cloak of chakra.

"What the devil" kakashi said shock "_How powerful are my students?_."

"Seriously what are you teaching them?" zabuza ask seriously amaze on what the Genins can do.

Sakura smirk the cloak vanishing, she close her palm to a fist and run to one of the mirror as quick as lightning before punching it using her inhuman strength.

"That's not going to wo- no way" haku said when he saw crack forming on the mirror she punched, before it burst into tiny pieces.

"You were saying" sasuke said smirking, as he watch his girlfriend lowers her hand.

The rest of the mirror shattered, Haku, zabuza, and even kakashi was beyond shock.

Haku quickly got over it, and did a quick hand seals "Makyō Hyōshō."

"Seriously!" Sakura said being trap inside the dome again.

"Hn" sasuke said deactivating his mangekyō.

"Let's start again" haku said, he close his eyes making sure that there's no Genjutsu, before throwing thousands of senbons at the couple, which was block by a red chakra.

"Nani?" haku ask piss.

"Show off" sasuke said smirking.

"Your late" sakura said matching sasuke's smirk.

"Hn... The #1 hyperactive, Unpredictable, Knucklehead ninja has finally arrive" naruto said appearing outside the dome in his two tails form.

* * *

Chapter 16 is finish

Sensatsu Suishō - Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death

Makyō Hyōshō - Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirror

Enjoy and Review :)

-xoxo-


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Final Battle

Naruto close his eyes and let the red chakra fade.

"Now let the real battle begin" Sakura said smirking, she run quicker than lightning and suddenly all the mirrors shatter.

The moment the mirrors shatter, sasuke run and punch haku sending him a couple of feets away.

Haku shakingly stood up his mask cracking "_I can not... Defeat them... I'm sorry zabuza._"

Zabuza was shock that the 3 Genins were able to defeat haku.

"I must say kakashi I underestimated them" zabuza said facing kakashi.

"Hn... I'm going to end this" kakashi said pulling out a scroll, he bit his thumb and smear the blood across the scroll "let's finish this."

"Show me what you got" zabuza challenge creating a thick mist.

"Your finish haku" naruto said as he watch haku's mask break, he was standing 3 feet away from haku with Sakura and sasuke on his side.

"You three are good... You are each others precious people I can see it in your eyes that you care for each other very much... Kill me" haku said.

The three remains silent.

"What happened to your sanity?... There are people who makes this mistake... Not killing their enemy because of pity... Can you three understand not having a dream... Not being needed by anyone... The pain of simply living" haku said.

"What are you trying to say?" naruto demands.

"Zabuza has no need for a weak shinobi... You have taken away my reason for existing" haku said smiling sadly.

"Why? Why for a guy like that... He's a bad guy who takes money from a criminal... Is that eye brow less freak the only important person to you?" naruto ask pretending to be angry.

"I had people very dear to me... A long time ago... My parents... I was born in a small snowy village in the country of mist... I was happy... My parents were very kind people... But when I grew up and began to learn the ways of the world... Something happened."

"Something? Nani?" naruto ask.

"This blood..." haku said wiping the blood on his mouth.

"Blood? So what happened" Sakura ask.

"My father killed my mother... Then he tried to kill me" haku said with pain filled voice.

"Nani?" naruto ask.

"The country of the mist had had endless civil wars and those advanced blood came to be hated."

"Advanced Blood?" sasuke ask.

"Kekkei Genkai with special abilities like mine... Because of this abilities clans with such special Kekkei Genkai were used as weapons in countless battles as a result these clans who has Kekkei Genkai were blamed for bringing misfortune and war to the county... After the wars, these clans had to hide the truth about their own clan for those whose secret was discovered only death awaited."

"My mother was from one of this clans... My father discovered this... When I realized what I had done... I had killed him... My own father... And at that time I thought of myself as... No... I had no choice but to think that... And I realized the most painful thing... That in this world I am a person who is unwanted."

"When a person who acknowledged you from the bottom of their heart appeared... Wouldn't that someone become the most important person to you? Zabuza took me in knowing I was a person who has Kekkei Genkai... This blood that everyone hated... He desired it... I was so happy" he said tears falling from his eyes.

_"Haku... Unfortunately from today I am abandoning this country...l but one day I shall return and take control of this land... But what I need is not consolation or encouragement... What I really need is..." zabuza trailed off_

_"I know..." a younger haku said "Don't worry I am zabuza's weapon please keep me by your side as a tool."_

_"Heh good kid..." zabuza said._

_"I'm sorry zabuza I was unable to become the weapon you sought"_ haku thought sadly.

"You three please kill me" haku requests.

Kakashi did a various hand seals "Tora, Mi, Tatsu, Inu", he then slams his palm on the ground "Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu."

"Whatever you do it's hopeless you can't figure out where I am" zabuza taunt "but I know exactly where you are kakashi you are trap by my Jutsu."

The ground below zabuza started to shake "_Nani_?."

Two dogs emerge from the ground and bites zabuza on both ankle, 6 dogs also emerge from the ground and bites zabuza in different places.

"If eyes and ears don't work just use your nose" kakashi states "That's what happens when you have your eyes shut in the mist this summoning is specially for tracking down an opponent... These are my cute Nin dogs... The mist has cleared... Your future is death."

"My future is death? I'm sick of all your bullshit" zabuza said.

"Don't be foolish... There's nothing you can do in this situation, your death is certain... Zabuza you went too far... Your ambition was too great, you abandoned the country of the mist and became a missing Nin your story reach even the hidden leaf village... Your attempt to kill the mizukage failed... You needed money for revenge and you also needed to avoid the hunter nins... That's probably when you attach yourself to a scum like Gatō."

"Ushi, U, Saru" kakashi said while doing the hand seals, blue chakras surrounds him with lightning cracking on it and also in his hand was a mass of electrical chakra "Raikiri."

"Your future is death" kakashi said.

"Please hurry and kill me now" haku said.

Naruto grits his teeth.

"Why are you hesitating..."

"I don't understand... Is being strong the only reason for you to be alive?" naruto ask angrily.

"Hai."

Naruto pulls out a kunai and run towards haku.

"Arigatō" haku said closing his eyes waiting for his death.

Before naruto could even stab haku with the kunai, haku grab his wrist "I'm sorry naruto... I can't die yet" haku said doing a hand seal using one hand.

"Huh?" naruto said when haku disappear.

Kakashi run towards zabuza and hit him with Raikiri, blood splash on the ground and on kakashi and zabuza's face, kakashi's eyes widen in shock when he saw that he didn't hit zabuza he hit haku.

"My future is death? Heh wrong again kakashi" zabuza said.

"Giichi open up" inari yells pounding on Giichi's door, "Come to the bridge with me this time if we all go together we can defeat Gatō's man."

"I'm sorry inari... We don't want to fight anymore... Even your father... The man called the hero is no longer here" Giichi said behind the close door, "If we fight, there will be sacrifices, we don't want to lose anyone precious again, nobody wants to do anything they'd regret."

"I don't want to have any regret's either... That's why... We have to fight" inari said.

"A man should choose a life with no regrets" inari remembers his dads words.

"I love my mom, my grandpa, you Giichi and everyone in this land... Now I know... You can't protect anything by being a cry baby" inari said before leaving.

"Inari has become a man... Are you really going to let him go alone?" Giichi's mother ask.

"You can't go to the bridge alone" tsunami said in disbelief.

"I went throughout the land, but no one wants to come... I have no choice" inari said putting on his shoes.

"But... Your still a kid" tsunami said desperate to stop her child.

"I'm still a kid but... I know what it means to fight... Because I am my father's son" inari said smirking.

"Matte!" someone said outside.

"That guy" naruto said, he turn around and nods at his teammate.

"Fūton" Sakura said, a strong wind blew past her and clears the mist.

When the mist cleared, they saw haku in between kakashi and zabuza covered in blood with kakashi's hand past through his chest directly to the heart.

"_He jumped in to protect zabuza.._." kakashi thought shock, haku use every strength he has left to grab kakashi's hand trapping him in the process.

"Hehe great job haku" zabuza said.

"_This boy... His already dead_" kakashi thought staring at haku's still open eyes.

Zabuza grab the hilt of his sword, getting ready to cut through haku in order to kill kakashi.

"_He plans to cut through both of us_" kakashi thought glaring at zabuza.

"Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said worriedly.

"I sure picked up something useful, giving me this final chance" zabuza said swinging his sword.

But before it could even hit haku and kakashi, kakashi leaps backward, pulling his hand out of haku's chest, and gently place haku down.

"You three stay where you are" kakashi orders, he place his hand on haku's eyes and close them "this is my fight" he said glaring at the smirking zabuza.

The three nods and wait for what's going to happen.

"Kakashi this is no time for sight seeing" zabuza said running towards kakashi.

Before he could even come close to kakashi, kakashi kick him in the stomach, sending him flying backwards.

"Why can't I keep up with him?" zabuza said frustrated "Damn it!" he said attacking kakashi again.

Kakashi run towards him and punch him in the face, sending him a couple of feets away.

"Hehe... So what's going on" Gatō said.

Kakashi pulls out a kunai and run behind zabuza, zabuza swing his sword backward but before it could hit kakashi, kakashi stab zabuza's arm.

"Argh" zabuza grunts, kakashi stab his other arm, zabuza drop his sword.

"Now both arms are useless, you can't even perform a seal" kakashi said.

"Ohh your getting your ass kick" Gatō said mockingly "How disappointing."

Kakashi and Zabuza turn around and saw Gatō with all his mens behind him.

"Gatō? What are you doing here? And what's with all this men?" zabuza ask.

"Heheh the plan has changed... Well actually I planned it from the beginning... Zabuza I'm going to have you killed here" Gatō said smirking.

"Nani?" zabuza ask shock.

"I never planned on paying you any money" Gatō admits "Hiring a normal ninja from the village is expensive and they might betray me... So I get you missing-nins who are easy to take care of afterwards, I have the ninjas battle each other and once they're weakened I kill them off with numbers, it doesn't cost me anything, good plan don't you think?."

"The only problem in the plan is you... Zabuza, the devil of the hidden mist? What a joke if you ask me, hehe your just a... Cute little baby devil."

"WE CAN EASILY KILL YOU NOW!" one of Gatō's men said, laughing with the others.

"Kakashi I'm sorry... This fight is over... Now that I have no reason to go after tazuna... I have no reason to fight you" zabuza said.

"Ah your right" kakashi said nodding.

"Oh yeah" Gatō said walking towards haku's body "I owe this one."

Kakashi and zabuza glares at Gatō.

Gatō tap haku's head using his shoes "He's dead" he said before kicking haku's face to the side.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU BASTARD" naruto yells angrily running towards Gatō, but sasuke grab the back of his shirt.

"Dobe, control yourself" sasuke said letting go of naruto's shirt.

"Say something, weren't you two friends?" naruto ask looking at zabuza's back.

"Shut up kid... Haku is already dead" zabuza said not turning to face naruto.

"Don't you feel anything at all, weren't you two always together?" naruto ask angrily.

"As I was used by Gatō, I used haku, that's all it was, I've said it already... In the world of the shinobi there are only those who use and those who are used, we shinobi are simply tools... What I wanted was his blood, not him... I have no regrets" zabuza said.

"Hey, do you really mean that?" naruto ask.

"Stop naruto! We are not fighting him anymore plus..." kakashi started.

"SHUT UP! My enemy is still him" naruto said pointing at zabuza.

"Who is this annoying kid?" Gatō ask.

"He..." naruto said pointing at haku's body "He really loved you."

"Do really feel nothing? Do you really... Really not feel anything... He threw his life for you damn it... Without his own dream... To die as a tool... That's just too sad" naruto said with tears falling from his eyes.

"Kid... You don't need to say anymore" zabuza said turning to look at naruto with tears falling from his eyes, "Kid... It pained him to have to fight you three... Haku fought not only for me... He fought for you guys too... He was too kind... I'm glad I got to face you guys in the end... Yeah kid... You may be right."

"A shinobi is still a human we may not be able to become emotionless tools... I've lost... Kid let me borrow your kunai."

"Huh... Oh, yeah" naruto said tossing his kunai towards zabuza.

Zabuza caught the kunai using his mouth, he glare at Gatō before running towards him with full speed.

Gatō's eyes widen "that's enough kill them" he orders.

"Sure thing" one of his men said "one badly injured ninja against this numbers? You think you can win?."

They run towards zabuza their weapons ready, they stop halfway when they saw a devil.

Gatō was behind all of his men, he smirk thinking that zabuza doesn't stand a chance against his men, his eyes suddenly widen, when half of his men drop dead.

Zabuza ignores the pain on his back when he was stab by some swords, he run towards the shaking Gatō, he was seconds away from killing Gatō when some of Gatō's men stab him on the back with some swords.

"If you want to go to the same place as your friend... Then go" Gatō said.

"Unfortunately... I don't plan on going to the same place as haku..." zabuza said.

"Nani? Your still alive?" Gatō ask shock.

"Heh... You and I are going to hell together" zabuza said "even the unremarkable devil of the hidden mist can die and become a real devil in hell."

"This will be fun we'll have plenty of time to see if I'm a baby devil down in hell" he said, he swing his head to the side and cut off Gatō's head.

Zabuza glares at what's left of Gatõ's men.

"Ahhhhhh!" They yell.

"_Let me stay by your side_..." zabuza remembers haku's words.

"_This is goodbye... Thank you for everything... I'm sorry_" zabuza thought before falling.

Gatõ's men stare shock at zabuza's fallen body.

"Are you three alright?" Kakashi ask looking at his students.

"Hai" the three answer.

"Hey hey hey, you guys are too at ease" one of Gatõ's men said.

"Damn ninjas... You killed our meal ticket..."

"You guys are dead."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Let's begin" they yelled running towards team 7.

"Damn this is bad" kakashi said panicking.

"Wait for it" naruto said smirking with his two teammates.

"Huh?" Kakashi ask confuse.

Just then an arrow flew in front Gatō's men, stopping them.

Kakashi look confuse, he turn around and saw inari holding a crossbow with the villagers behind him holding different weapons.

"If you come any further onto our land... The citizens of this country will stop you with everything we've got" Giichi said.

"Inari... You..." Tazuna said proud of his grandson.

"INARI!" Naruto yells happily.

"Hehe... A hero always shows up at the last second right?" Inari ask cheekily.

"Sakura-chan, teme... They're all yours" naruto said grinning, the couples nods.

Sasuke and Sakura did a different hand seals "Suiton: Haran Banshō/Raiton: Jibashi" both ninja slams their palm on the ground, Sakura summons a massive amount of water from the sky crashing it on the enemy, sasuke creates a wave of electricity from his hand towards the opponent, electrifying them in the process.

All of Gatō's men lay on the ground dead.

"Are they dead?" Kakashi ask shock.

"Hai" sasuke said nodding.

"Ok then" kakashi said, he walks towards zabuza's body.

"It looks like its over...kakashi" zabuza said half alive.

"Hai" kakashi said.

"Kakashi... I have a request."

"What is it?."

"I want to see his face."

"Hai" kakashi said, he kneel beside zabuza and slowly pick him up.

Naruto look up and saw that it was snowing "it's snowing."

"Snow at this time of the year?" One villager ask confuse.

Kakashi reach the place where haku lays, and gently place zabuza beside him.

"Arigatō Kakashi" zabuza said looking at haku's face.

"_You have always been by my side... I'd like to be by your side at the end_" zabuza thought.

"If I could... I'd like to... Go to the same place as you" zabuza said putting his hand on haku's cheek, before his eyes close.

"Sakura" sasuke said looking at his girlfriend.

"Hai" Sakura said, she walk towards the body of haku and zabuza, she kneels in between them and close her eyes, when she opens them again her omegan was activate.

"What is she doing?" Kakashi ask confuse.

"She's going to bring them back to life" sasuke said.

"Bring them back to life? Why?" Kakashi ask shock.

"Trust us... We know what we're doing" sasuke said crossing his arms on his chest and watch his girlfriend do her work.

Sakura's body lit up with pink chakra and created a whirlwind that shot up to the sky, thunders stars to crack despite the snow, the waves slams on the feet of the bridge, her chakra surrounds haku and zabuza's body coating them with pink chakra, all their wounds starts to heal, the hole on haku's chest starts to close, sakura's eyes glows red as her chakra leaps her 10 feet up in the air, she shot her hand towards haku and zabuza's body and something bright exploded.

The rest close their eyes and turns their head away to block the light, when the light fades they turn their head and saw Sakura still in the air breathing heavily, her hand slump on her side, her eyes close and she fell.

Sasuke run to her with lightning speed and caught her before she could even hit the ground.

"Arigatō sasuke-kun" Sakura said smiling.

"Aa" sasuke said kissing her forehead.

"Great job Sakura-chan" naruto said appearing beside them.

Haku and zabuza's eyes slowly opens.

"What... In the world... Is going on?" Zabuza ask seriously confuse as he slowly sit up, he turn his head and saw haku also sitting up.

"Welcome back from the dead" Sakura said weakly before she fell unconscious.

"Is she ok?" Kakashi ask appearing beside them worriedly for his only female student.

"Hai... Chakra exhaustion" sasuke said, carrying his girlfriend bridal style.

"Ok... Seriously what just happen?" Haku ask confuse.

* * *

Well that was a long chapter...

Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu - Summoning: Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu

Raikiri - Lightning Blade

Suiton: Haran Banshō - Water Style: Storm Upheaval

Raiton: Jibashi - Lightning Style: Earth Flash

Hope you enjoy it...

-xoxo-


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Back To Konoha

Sakura slowly opened her eyes but close it again because of the brightness of the sun, she rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up.

"Hey how are you feeling?" She heard a familiar voice ask.

She turn her head to the side and saw her boyfriend staring at her, his eyes filled with worry and relief.

"I'm fine don't worry" Sakura said smiling at him.

"Good... Don't ever scare me like that again" sasuke said burying his face on her neck.

Sakura smile and grab his face giving him a peck on the lips before standing up.

"How long have I been unconscious?" Sakura ask pulling sasuke up.

"2 weeks... The dobe and I already explain what happen to zabuza and haku, they both promise to protect the village and help them get their lives back to normal" sasuke said "we're leaving later... I already packed your bag so don't worry."

"Thanks... I'm hungry" Sakura said sheepishly just in time for her stomach to grumble.

Sasuke smirk and held her hands leading her to the kitchen, when they reach the kitchen they saw naruto stuffing his face with instant ramen.

"Dobe, Sakura's awake" sasuke said.

Naruto stop what he was doing and look at sasuke who was holding Sakura's hand, he stood up putting his ramen down and giving Sakura a bear hug.

"Sakura-chan I'm sure glad your ok" naruto said releasing her.

"Aa" Sakura said her stomach grumbling again.

Naruto grin at her "Looks like someone's hungry."

"Shut up" Sakura said sticking her tongue out before sitting down on the chair and started eating.

"Thank you so much for helping us, without you guys the villagers wouldn't have regain their hopes and strength back" tazuna said.

Team 7 smile well sasuke smirk at them.

"Sakura thank you for bringing us back to life" haku said utterly grateful to Sakura.

"No problem" Sakura said smiling.

"We promise we'll help the villagers and we'll make sure no one can hurt them" zabuza said.

"You better" naruto warned.

"Thank you for everything... We promise we'll visit" kakashi said.

"You... Better..." Inari said holding back tears.

"You know inari... It's alright to cry" naruto said also holding back his tears.

"I'm not going to cry" inari said tears falling on his face.

Inari runs and gave naruto a hug, then Sakura, then sasuke, and last kakashi.

"Arigatō" inari said wiping his tears.

Sakura smile and gave him a kiss on the forehead, inari look down to cover his blush.

The villagers watch as team 7 walk away.

"The three of them changed haku and zabuza's heart along with the villagers..." Tazuna said.

"They gave us our hope and courage back..." Zabuza continued.

"You do know that we still need to name the bridge, right" haku pointed out.

"Oh right the bridge... I have the perfect name" tazuna said grinning.

"What is it?" Tsunami ask confuse along with the villagers.

"The Great Team 7 Bridge" tazuna said beaming.

While walking Sakura could feel her body still exhausted even though she's been resting for 2 weeks "_guess my body's still not use on releasing so much chakra._"

Sasuke sigh and remove his bag tossing it at naruto who caught it and nodded.

"Get on my back" sasuke said stopping in front of his girlfriend knowing she's still exhausted.

Sakura smile before jumping on his back and giving him a peck on the cheek

"Arigatō sasuke-kun, naruto" Sakura said before burying her face on Sasuke's neck and falling asleep.

"No problem Sakura-chan" naruto said walking alongside sasuke.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask as he watch his team interact "_they understand each other even without words... I couldn't be anymore proud of my students_."

It was nighttime when they arrive at their village, kakashi volunteered to give the report to the hokage, sasuke and naruto nodded, they said goodbye before walking towards their home.

"Goodnight teme" naruto said placing Sasuke's bag on one of the chairs on sasuke and sakura's room before leaving to go to his own room.

"Night dobe" sasuke said gently placing Sakura on their bed.

Sasuke stare at her sleeping form with soft eyes, he shook his head giving her a kiss on the forehead before walking towards the small balcony, jumping up on the roof.

Sasuke look up the night sky and close his eyes.

"Hey teme" naruto said appearing.

"I thought you were going to sleep" sasuke said opening his eyes and looking at his best friend.

Naruto shrugged "what's bugging you?."

"Nothing" sasuke said in a monotone.

"Oh come on teme... Talk to me, I know something's bothering you" naruto said sitting beside him.

"How could you be so sure?" Sasuke retorts.

"Umm... Maybe because I'm your best friend" naruto said, punching him on the shoulder playfully.

Sasuke remained silent, he knows he could trust naruto with everything, but right now whatever problem he has, he thinks its ridiculous.

"Hmm... Let me guess, your worried about Sakura-chan... Your worried that her feelings for gaara might still be there, and that if we meet them tomorrow your scared that she'll leave you for him" naruto guess raising an eye brow.

Sasuke blinks at him before smirking "is it that obvious?."

"No I just really know you... And I also know Sakura-chan, teme she loves you heck I think even when she was dating gaara she still loves you, you my friend have nothing to worry about, you just have to trust her" naruto said.

"I do trust her... I trust her with every fiber of my being... And since when did you become a relationship expert... Last I check you still haven't ask the Hyūga out on a date..." Sasuke said raising an eye brow.

Naruto scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

"I'm actually waiting for the right time."

"Right time? When is that?."

"You know maybe in 2 or 3 years."

"Your kidding, right?."

"I'm not... Teme right now the village still thinks I'm a monster because of kyūby, hinata-chan's relationship with her father is still a bit rocky."

"So your gonna wait until Pain invades konoha?"

"Probably, probably not, oh I don't know... But I am going to take care of her and make sure no other guys would try to flirt with her, Dattebayo!."

"Oh great we're back with your whole Dattebayo thing, i thought you forgot about that."

"Whatever you teme, we probably should go to sleep" naruto said standing up and holding his hand out to help sasuke up.

"Night teme... Oh and remember sakura-chan loves you Dattebayo" naruto said smiling at him.

"I know dobe, goodnight" sasuke said smiling back before jumping off the roof and landing on the balcony, he went inside the room, took off his shirt and climb on the bed beside sakura, he kissed the crown of her head before falling into a deep slumber.

Sasuke woke up when he felt tiny kisses on his chest, he opened his eyes and was met by an emerald eyes.

"Morning, baby" Sakura said climbing on top of him, she gave him a peck on the lips, and another, and another, before sasuke place his hand on the back of her head, pulling her lips back to his.

Sasuke flip so he was on top of her, Sakura wrap her arms around his neck pulling him closer, he bit her lower lips asking for permission, she opened her mouth and let his tongue explore her cavern.

Sakura moan softly on his mouth, sasuke pulled away and stare at her in the eyes before kissing her cheeks, jaws, and down to her neck, his hands found the hem of her shirt and pulled it off her, tossing it carelessly behind him.

He kiss her shoulder blade and was going souther, when someone knock well more like pounded on their door.

"HEY! YOU TWO WAKE UP! I'M HUNGRY!" Naruto yelled behind the door.

"We'll be down in a minute" Sakura yelled back annoyed.

"Ok" naruto yelled before leaving.

Sasuke groaned in annoyance before rolling on his back.

Sakura look at him amuse before getting off the bed, sasuke watch he as she walk around the room wearing only her bra and shorts.

"Oi! Stop staring and get up" Sakura said picking up her discarded tank top and putting it on.

She walk towards their dresser and brush her hair, she saw Sasuke's reflection behind her wearing a shirt, he wrap his arm around her waist and bury his head on her neck nibbling on it.

"Hmm... Sasuke-kun" Sakura moan and lean in to him.

"_You two whatever your doing stop it now... I'm hungry!_" Naruto whine inside their mind.

Sasuke groan "_Fuck you! Dobe_."

"Sasuke-kun he's right we should stop... We still have to meet kaka-sensei" Sakura said turning around to face him, she gave him an apologetic smile before giving him a peck on the lips and walking out of the room.

"_Thanks a lot you dobe" _sasuke thought.

_"No problem teme"_ naruto replied.

After team 7 ate their breakfast and showered, they went to the bridge where they usually meet and wait for their always late sensei.

3 hours later...

"Hey! Kiddies sorry I'm late I-" kakashi was cut off by his students.

"Got lost in the path of life, give it a rest" they finished boredly.

Kakashi sweat drop and rub the back of his head sheepishly.

"Alright... Why don't you three show me just how powerful you guys are" kakashi challenge.

His three student smirk and nodded, they walk to the training grounds and look at their sensei.

Kakashi narrow his eyes and lift his forehead protector revealing his Sharingan.

Sasuke, Sakura, and naruto close their eyes and when they opened them, their eyes were red, because of the Sharingan, the omegan, and the kyūby.

"What's with you three and red?" Kakashi ask.

"Hey! Your eyes are also red" naruto pointed out.

"Hai, hai" kakashi said before running towards them.

The three looked at each other before nodding, Sakura pulled out her black leather fingerless gloves and put it on, sasuke and naruto sprinted towards kakashi.

The three males of team seven was immediately engage to a Taijutsu battle, kakashi was having a hard time blocking all their attacks even with the Sharingan on.

Sasuke and naruto suddenly leap up, just in time for Sakura to rupture the ground using only one finger a trait she got from her mentor, kakashi's eyes widen before he could even move he was sent flying backwards.

While in the air Sakura appear behind him before he could even react, Sakura already kicked him upwards, sasuke also kicked him upwards, and also naruto, the three genins finished the move by kicking kakashi on the stomach "Team 7 Rendan."

Kakashi landed on the ground creating a crater, kakashi opens his eyes and shakingly stood up, he glared at his smirking students "_Guess Taijutsu is out_."

He did a Tiger seal "Katon: Hibashiri" a stream of fire was manipulated into a ring of fire around the three genins trapping them.

Sasuke did a hand seal "Suiton: Suihachi" a continuous jet of water emits from his hand putting the fire out and freeing them.

"So... Now it's Ninjutsu" Sakura said raising an eye brow before a lightning bolt appeared on her hand, she threw it at kakashi lightning fast, kakashi's body shook being electrified.

Naruto and sasuke did a different hand seals "Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu/Fūton: Kami Oroshi" sasuke breathed out a dragon shaped fireball while naruto created a vortex of wind from both of his palms making the fire stronger, they sent it towards the still shaking kakashi.

Kakashi's eyes widen as he did a quick hand seal "Doton: Doryūheki" a solid wall of earth emerge from the ground blocking kakashi from the attack.

"_This guys are strong_..." Kakashi thought when the wall sunk on the ground a dozen kunai's with explosive tag was heading towards him, he did some hand seals and disappear in a puff of smoke.

The three genins close their eyes and look for their sensei's chakra.

"_Below!_" They thought, sasuke and naruto look at Sakura smirking.

Sakura nodded, she close her hand to a fist and punch the ground using her inhuman strength creating a crater revealing kakashi.

"Found you" Sakura said running towards him deciding to finish training by punching him, knocking him out.

"Well looks like we won" naruto said his eyes changing back to its original color.

"Hn" sasuke said deactivating his Sharingan "is he alright?"

"Hai... Don't worry, are you guys hurt?" Sakura ask ask her omegan deactivated.

Sasuke and naruto shook their head.

Sakura kneel beside her sensei and place her palm on his chest before she started healing him, after a few seconds all of kakashi's injuries were healed and his eyes started to open.

"What happen?" Kakashi ask slowing sitting up.

Naruto and sasuke help their sensei up.

"Well... Sakura-chan punch you" naruto said "don't worry no one can survive her punch."

Kakashi nodded "Arigatō... For healing me."

"No problem sensei" Sakura said smiling at him.

"You three work great as a team... I am so proud of you three" kakashi said his voice filled with pride for his student.

The three smiled including sasuke.

"Well... We aren't called the new legendary sannin for nothing" naruto said proudly.

Before kakashi could say anything a summoning hawk flew In the sky.

"Ok that's it for today" kakashi said before disappearing.

"Ok... Then I'm going home... You guys coming?" Sasuke ask.

"Nah, we'll see you later" naruto said looking at his best friend slightly concern.

"Bye" Sakura said, giving sasuke a peck on the lips.

Sasuke smiled at her before walking away.

"_Teme, remember what we talked about last night_" naruto said to sasuke on his mind.

"_Aa_."

A weird box shake looking rock appear behind naruto.

"_Is that suppose to be a rock_?" Naruto thought amused, he decided to act natural.

He walks back and forth, and the 'rock' followed him.

"I act like I'm looking forward but feint... What kind of a rock is square with two holes, I see right through that" naruto exclaim pointing at the so called 'rock'.

The box was lift revealing konohamaru, moegi, udon.

"That's the man I view as my rival" konohamaru said crossing his arms on his chest.

"Oh konohamaru it's you... Huh what's with the googles?" Naruto ask putting his hand behind his head.

"Hehe we're trying to copy the old you Nii-san" konohamaru said proudly.

"Ahh" naruto said boredly.

"What do you mean ah? Hey! You're cold lately" konohamaru accuse.

"So...What do you want?."

"See his cold" konohamaru whisper to udon.

"Umm... Are you free?" Moegi ask hesitantly.

"Nope... I need to train" naruto said.

"Nani? You said you'll play ninja with us today?" Konohamaru accuse.

"Oh yeah" naruto said nervously.

"Why would a ninja... Play ninja?" Sakura ask amuse.

Naruto scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hey! Nii-san who's this girl?" Konohamaru ask pointing at Sakura.

"Oh she's my teammate and best friend" naruto said.

"Oh she's your... Hihihi... Girlfriend" konohamaru said smiling secretly at him.

Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"You brats are pretty perspective" naruto said smiling sheepishly "_don't kill me teme._"

"WRONG!" Sakura yelled punching naruto on the face, lucky for him she didn't use her inhuman strength.

Naruto crash on the fence.

"How dare you!" Konohamaru exclaim angrily, helping naruto up "Leader are you alright... How dare you... You ugly bitch."

Sakura glares at him knuckling her knuckles.

"Konohamaru-kun are you alright" udon ask worriedly, as Sakura walk away.

Konohamaru was also punched by Sakura.

"Damn it... That ugly huge foreheaded... Is that really a girl? Seriously, Nii-san?" Konohamaru ask in disbelief.

Sakura stopped walking and turn her head to look at them, her eyes promising their death.

"Ahhhhh" naruto, konohamaru, udon, moegi yelled as Sakura chase them.

Konohamaru fell on his back when he hit something hard.

"That hurts..." A guy in a cat suit said glaring at him with a girl beside him also glaring at him.

A messenger bird flew in the sky.

"_What could this be_..." Kurenai thought.

She and her team just finished training, and they were resting.

"_Damn right now_..." Asuma thought.

He and his team were taking a break.

* * *

Chapter 18 finished...

Team 7 Rendan - Team 7 Barrage

Katon: Hibashiri - Fire Style Ninja Art: Fire Run

Doton: Doryūheki - Earth Style: Mud Wall

Review!

-xoxo-


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Sand Siblings

"Konohamaru!" Naruto yelled worriedly, even though he knows that konohamaru would be fine.

"That hurt you little piece of shit" The cat suit man grunted holding konohamaru by the scarf.

"Don't, we'll get yelled at later" the blond girl beside him said.

Sakura could sense Gaara and Sasuke's chakra near them, she focus her attention to kankurō "Just let him go" she said her tone held no emotion as well as her eyes.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" kankurō retorts looking at her "_she's kinda cute._"

Sakura narrow her eye as if hearing his thoughts before she close her eyes casting a Genjutsu around them making kankurō think that he was still holding Konohamaru by the scarf , when all along Konohamaru was already standing beside naruto.

Temari could feel something was not right since sakura and naruto haven't done anything to save their friend, her eyes widen "KAI!."

The Genjutsu disperse, kankurō's eyes widen when he saw that he was holding nothing.

"Nani? How...?" Kankurō ask looking at the them confuse, his eyes naroow when he saw their forehead protector "Hmm looks like a leaf Genin."

The two just shrug smirking at him, while konohamaru, moegi, udon, stare at the both of them amaze.

"You've been assembled for only one reason... It should be obvious by the members here..." The third hokage said to the jōnins in front of him.

"It's already that time..." Kakashi said.

"It's already been reported to the other countries, I saw them in the village... So when is it?" Genma ask.

"In a week" the third said.

"Wow, that soon?" A jōnin ask.

The third blew smoke from his mouth and smirk "well I'll announce it properly in 7 days from now, on the first day of the seventh moon, the Chūnin exam will commence."

"You guys are good, I'll give you that" kankurō said smirking at them.

"Hn" sasuke said appearing on the branch of a tree.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura said smiling.

"Teme" naruto said giving him a fox grin.

"What are you two doing in our village?" He ask still sitting on the branch.

Kankurō narrowed his eyes and remain silent.

"_He's pretty... Handsome_" Temari thought blushing.

"First we'll hear form those who are watching over the new genins" the third said, making kakashi, Kurenai, asuma to step forward.

"Kakashi, Kurenai, and asuma... Well..." The third started "is there any genins you would like to enter the Chūnin exams?."

"I don't have to tell you but... After a Genin has properly completed at least 8 missions... They may take the Chūnin exams if nominated by their sensei."

"Of course completing more missions than that is the Norm... He doesn't need to ask, they aren't ready" iruka thought.

"Now starting with kakashi..." The third said nodding at him.

"The kakashi led team 7, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto... Under the name Hatake Kakashi, I nominate them to take the Chūnin selection exam" kakashi said full of confidence.

"Nani?.." Iruka said sweating.

"The Kurenai led team 8, Hyūga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino... Under the name Yūhi Kurenai, I nominate them to take the Chūnin selection exam" Kurenai said.

"The Asuma led team 10, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chōji... Under the name Sarutobi Asuma, I nominate them to take the Chūnin selection exam" Asuma said.

"Hold on a second!" Iruka said panicking.

"What is it Iruka?" The third ask patiently.

"Hokage-sama, let me have a word" iruka said "I may be speaking out of place, but most of these nine... Were students of mine at the academy... Of course they are very talented, but its too early to take the exam... They need more experience."

"I became a Chūnin when I was 6 years old younger then naruto" kakashi said in a monotone, he doesn't like the fact that iruka thinks that his students won't be able to handle the Chūnin exams.

"Naruto is different from you" iruka said angrily.

"How exactly is he different from me?" Kakashi challenge.

Iruka remained silent he was not expecting that kind of question especially from kakashi.

"Iruka-sensei I can understand that your worried about them especially naruto, but I can guarantee you that you have nothing to worry about... They are no longer your students the moment they graduated, so stay out of this" kakashi said.

Iruka grits his teeth, knowing that he can't do anything.

"Kakashi stop it already..." Kurenai warned.

"_Geez annoying_" asuma thought.

The third hokage just smirk.

"Ah another guy who pissed me off..." Kankurō said.

Sasuke remained silent and just stare at him with a blank look.

"Look why don't you just leave us alone and never show your faces again" Sakura said sweetly a little too sweetly and to add some effect, she tap her foot on the ground creating a crack towards kankurō.

Kankurō swallowed hard, adding the pink haired girl to the list he feared most.

Sasuke smirk and shook his head, his smirk drop when he felt Gaara's chakra on the branch beside him, hanging upside down on the branch.

"Kankurō stop it... Your an embarrassment to our village" Gaara said his voice dark and scary.

Sasuke focus his attention on Sakura, feeling his heart clench when he saw her eyes softening.

Temari and kankurō started to sweat.

"Ga... Gaara..." Kankurō said sweating nervously and afraid.

"Losing yourself in a fight how pathetic... Why do you think we came to Konoha" Gaara said.

"Listen Gaara they started it and..." kankurō defended sounding like a three years old.

"Shut up... I'll kill you" Gaara threats glaring at him.

Kankurō's eye widen and he started to shake in fear that his little brother might kill him "ok I'm sorry... I'm also sorry... Really sorry."

"I'm sorry to you guys" Gaara said turning his head to look at sasuke before appearing in the middle of kankurō and Temari.

"Let's go" he order turning around and was about to walk away.

"Matte!" Sakura said stopping him.

Gaara turn to look at her and met her eyes, he blink when he felt his heart quicken "_what the...?._"

"Nani?" He said, unconsciously getting lost in her eyes.

Sakura swallow and stop herself from blushing "You three are ninja's from the hidden sand village, right? Judging from your forehead protector... You may be allies with lead village but... It's forbidden for shinobi's to enter each others village without permission."

"Hah, talk about clueless... Don't you know anything?... You're right we are genins from the hidden sand... We have come to your village to take the Chūnin selection exam" Temari said showing them her pass.

"Chūnin exam?" Naruto ask pretending to look confuse.

"Geez you really didn't know anything... The Chūnin exam is... Where outstanding genins from sand, leaf, and other neighboring villages assemble to take an exam and become a Chūnin... The main purpose is said to be to improve relationship between allies and to raise the shinobi level but also each country likes to maintain a power balance and..."

"Konohamaru think I should enter this Chūnin exam thing?" Naruto ask excitedly with konohamaru who was equally excited.

"Hey you bastard you asked the question listen till the end" Temari said piss.

"BAKA!" Sakura said whacking naruto is the head for making Temari explain and not listening to her.

"Itai! Sakura-chan" naruto cried anime style while rubbing the lump on his head.

Temari smirk at Sakura "thanks."

"No prob" Sakura said smirking back.

Sasuke suddenly appear beside Sakura.

"Hey you what's your name?" Sasuke ask.

"Huh! You mean me?" Temari ask excitedly.

"No the one with the Gourd" Sasuke said.

"Sabaku no Gaara" Gaara said "I'm also interested in your name and yours" he said looking at sasuke and then Sakura.

"Uchiha Susuke" sasuke said not liking the fact that he ask Sakura's name.

"Haruno Sakura" Sakura said smiling at him, which made his heart melt.

Gaara stared at her for a moment before turning around.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?" Naruto ask sulking.

"Not interested... Legs go" Gaara said before disappearing with his siblings.

"Oh well" naruto said shrugging, he didn't care that Gaara didn't ask his name, his more worried about his best friend to even care.

Somewhere hidden on top of a tree...

"So.. What do you think" a guy said bondage covering most of his face "Well nothing serious but... That blacked haired kid, pink hair, and the guy with the Gourd, let keep an eye on them."

"Hey! Hey! Did you hear... For the first time in 5 years, there are going to be rookies in the Chūnin exam" a guy wearing a super weird green spandex suit said gasping for air while leaning his hand on the bottom of a tree.

"No way! It's probably some stubborn Jōnin in competition or something" a girl spinning a kunai said.

"No the story is that three of them are students of that kakashi" the guy on the spandex suit said.

"That sounds interesting" a guy with long hair said under the tree said.

"But in the end..." The girl said throwing her kunai on the dummy above the guy with a long hair, hitting the bulls eye.

"You have to feel sorry for them" the guy with a long hair finished, smirking with his team.

* * *

End of chapter 19...

Aww poor sasuke...

Hope you enjoy it and please read my other story Akatsuki Hime...

Review!

-xoxo-


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Sakura's Feelings

"Umm... I'm going for a walk" Sakura said rubbing her arms.

"Can I come?" Sasuke ask hesitantly.

"If you don't mind... I would like to go alone" Sakura said apologetic.

Sasuke nodded uncertain "Aa."

Sakura smile before walking away.

"Teme" naruto said softly.

Sasuke looked down and sigh "I'm fine naruto" he said before walking away towards their house.

"No your not... You called me naruto" naruto muttered under his breath and watch as his best friend walk away.

Sakura was looking down while walking so she didn't know where she was going, she was thinking about the night Gaara confess his feelings for her when they were 14.

_Sakura was strolling around the village minding her own business when she felt a familiar chakra appear behind her._

_"Sakura" the red headed soon to be kazekage said._

_Sakura turn around and smiled at him, ever since the rescue mission of Gaara's student matsuri the two become close friends, and Sakura started to feel something for him._

_"Hey Panda-kun" Sakura tease giggling when Gaara playfully glared at her._

_"Haha very funny" Gaara said sarcastically while walking towards her._

_"So what are you doing here?" Sakura ask._

_"Vacation."_

_"Is your siblings with you?."_

_"Hai... Sakura can I ask you a favor?" Gaara ask almost shyly._

_"Sure anything."_

_"Meet me at the hokage mountain on the 4th hokage's head at midnight."_

_Sakura look confuse but still nodded "oh shoot panda I have to go shishō is waiting for me" she said smiling and waving at him before running towards the training grounds._

_Midnight came and Sakura arrive on top of the 4th hokage's head._

_"Hey panda-kun" Sakura said sitting next to him._

_"I... I..." Gaara struggle to say._

_"Come on you can tell me anything" Sakura encourage placing her hand on his shoulder._

_Gaara look at her in the eyes and did the most shocking thing in the world, he kiss her._

_Sakura's eyes widen but after a couple of seconds when Gaara was about to pull away, she pulled him closer and kiss him back._

_After a few minutes they pulled away._

_"Why...?" Sakura ask confuse._

_"I like you... I really really like you" Gaara said not meeting her eyes._

_Sakura's eyes widen and stare at him shock._

_"Na-nani?... Since when?" Sakura ask._

_"Since the first time we met, my heart was pounding and melting whenever I caught your eyes, I didn't know what it means so I ask Temari she told me that's what it feels like if your falling for someone, I didn't know what to think or say."_

_"Gaara..." Sakura started but she didn't know what to say, don't get her wrong she actually fells the same way, she just didn't know how to say it so she decided to just go with the flow._

_"It's fine If you don't feel the same way... I know you still love the Uchiha... I just really wanted you to know" Gaara said his eyes filled with rejection, jealousy, hurt, and envy._

_Sakura place her palm on his cheek and pulled his lips to hers._

_"I like you too" she said blushing and looking at his eyes._

"Hey" someone said behind her bringing her back to reality.

She stopped walking and turn around.

"Oh hey..." Sakura trailed off.

"Temari" Temari said.

"Ok hey Temari... What can I do for you?" Sakura said watching as she walk towards her.

"Nothing really... I... Um... It's just that...I..." Temari struggle to say, she was not use asking someone for something.

"Spill it out" Sakura said more amuse than annoyed.

"Look can you just give me a tour" Temari said looking down embarrass.

Sakura smirk "Hai."

Temari look at her shock "Seriously?."

"Hai... Plus I have nothing better to do" Sakura said shrugging before walking away motioning Temari to walk with her.

"Umm actually I was hoping that my brothers could come with us" Temari said sheepishly.

"Ok where are they?" Sakura ask her heart quickening when she realize she's going to spend some time with Gaara even though Temari and kankurō would be there.

"_Why am I feeling this way, I'm dating sasuke-kun... Snap out of it Sakura_" Sakura scolded herself.

"There" Temari said pointing at her brothers who was both leaning on a tree, well kankurō was Gaara was hanging upside down on the branch.

"Hey... Sakura agreed on giving us a tour" Temari said nervously.

"Cool" kankurō said grinning.

Gaara remain silent and just stare at her.

"So... Where do you guys want to start" Sakura ask trying to ignore Gaara's stare.

"Well..."

The whole day was spent showing the sand siblings around the village, until kankurō's stomach growl.

"Looks like someone's hungry" Temari tease which earned her a glare from kankurō.

"Let's eat at ichiraku" Sakura said smiling, she was walking next to Gaara with Temari and kankurō arguing behind them.

"Hey teme come lighten up I'm sure Sakura-chan is fine... I mean she could take care of herself" naruto said assuring his best friend.

"I know she can" sasuke said staring at his ramen.

"Naruto, sasuke-kun" they heard a familiar voice said behind them.

"Sakura-chan" naruto said grinning at her, he look over her shoulder and saw the sand siblings.

"Hey..." Naruto started not sure if he should say their name.

"I'm Temari this is my brothers kankurō and Gaara" Temari said smiling.

Naruto nodded unsure "do you guys want to eat ramen with us?."

Temari look at her brothers, kankurō nodded and so does Gaara.

"Hai" Temari said.

"Where have you been?" Sasuke ask emotionless.

Sakura's eyes slightly widen, sasuke never use his emotionless voice on her even if their's a lot of people around.

"I was showing them around" Sakura said in a soft voice looking down.

Sasuke's eyes soften but it quickly return to his emotionless facade "I'm going home" he said standing up trowing a cash on the table and walking away without even saying goodbye.

Sakura could feel tears threatening to fall but since she knew how to hide her emotions it didn't.

"I'm sorry about him... His usually like that" naruto said giving them a false smile.

He wanted to go after his best friend but knowing sasuke would skin him alive if he leaves Sakura alone with Gaara even if Temari and kankurō are present.

Temari and kankurō nodded uncertain, Gaara was sitting quietly on his stool.

Sakura was quiet the whole time she didn't utter a single word besides saying bye when the sand siblings was about to leave.

"Naruto what's going on with sasuke" Sakura said in a soft voice naruto barely heard her.

"He's jealous... Don't worry he'll come around" naruto said assuring her "_you know once Gaara and his siblings leave_."

"Why would he be jealous" Sakura ask confuse.

"Because of Gaara of course."

"Why would he be jealous of Gaara?."

"Sakura-chan... Gaara was your ex-boyfriend... The second person you ever loved... And by the way your acting around him I think he has the right to be jealous" naruto said apologetically.

"I don't have any feelings for Gaara" Sakura said "sure I loved him but that was before sasuke came back... And the only reason why I'm showing them around and being nice to him is because I don't want Gaara to feel alone anymore... And I want my best girl friend back."

"Well you should be telling that to teme not me" naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"I will" Sakura said opening the door to their house.

Sasuke was laying on the bed with both arms behind his head and his eyes close.

"Sasuke-kun" a soft familiar voice said entering the room.

"Hn?" Sasuke said not opening his eyes, he felt a weight on top of him which caused him to open his eyes.

"I'm sorry" Sakura said softly her cheek press agains his chest listening to his heart beat.

"For what?" Sasuke ask caressing her hair.

"For making you think I still love Gaara which I don't" Sakura said sighing softy.

"Babe..." Sasuke started but she cut him off.

"No let me finish... I just don't want Gaara to feel alone and filled with hatred you know... And I want my best girl friend back... I don't love him anymore you have to believe me."

"I do believe you it's just that... I... I don't want to lose you" sasuke said his cheeks turning a little bit crimson.

"You won't lose me I promise you that."

"Weren't you the one who told me that promises were meant to be broken."

"I didn't broke my promise deep down I know that I still love you even though I was dating Gaara... I just told you that so I could believe it myself."

"Aa... I'm sorry too for using that tone of you."

"It's fine... Just remember this i love you not Gaara" Sakura said looking at him in the eyes.

Sasuke could see the love and sincerity in her eyes he smiled and gave her a peck on the lips "I love you too."

The next day...

"Sigh... Damn that kakashi" Sakura groan burying her face on the crook of Sasuke's neck.

She was sitting on the rail of the bridge with her legs wrap around Sasuke's waist and Sasuke's arm wrap around her waist.

"Hmm" sasuke agree.

"Naruto you did took a bath and brushed your teeth, right?" Sakura ask her face still buried on Sasuke's neck.

"Of course I did" naruto said offended.

"Hey don't blame me for asking... You did overslept" Sakura defended lifting her head from Sasuke's neck.

Before naruto could retort sasuke cut him off.

"You two just shut it" he said tiredly.

"Sorry sasuke-kun/teme" Sakura and naruto said both pouting.

Sasuke shook his head smirking at his best friend and girlfriend.

"Aww how cute" kakashi said appearing across from them.

"So what's your excuse?" Sakura ask.

Kakashi sweat drop "Nothing... Anyway I've nominated you guys for the Chūnin selection examination."

"Cool" naruto yelled enthusiastic.

"Here are your applications" kakashi said giving them the applications.

"Kakashi-sensei I love you" naruto said giving kakashi a bear hug.

"Hey let go of me" kakashi said trying to break free from naruto's grasp.

"Aren't you two going to help?" Kakashi ask looking at his other students.

"Nah we're good" Sakura said smirking with sasuke.

Kakashi glare at them before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Guys I think we should tell the hokage that we're from the future" Sakura said unwrapping her legs from Sasuke's waist and jumping off the rail.

"Why?" Sasuke ask as the three started walking back to their house.

"So he wouldn't have to die" Sakura said.

"Ok the question is when?" Naruto ask.

"After the preliminaries rounds" sasuke said.

"Hai" Sakura and naruto said.

* * *

Chapter 20 is done

Review !

-xoxo-


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The Chūnin Exam Commence

Sakura slowly open her eyes and look at the digital clock, she softly groan so she wouldn't wake sasuke, she carefully remove Sasuke's arm that was wrap around her waist and quietly stood up from the bed to take a shower.

"Where are you going its way to early" Sasuke said still half asleep.

"I need to take a shower go back to sleep I'll wake you when I'm done" Sakura said kissing his forehead.

Sasuke nodded and went back to sleep.

Sakura took a long shower and wrap her self and her hair with a cotton towel, she open her closet and decided to wear a long sleeve mesh shirt, red fitted V-neck crop top over it, black mid-thigh skirt, a black shin length spider web tights, black knee high boots with 2 inch heels, black elbow length wrist warmer on her left hand and on her right hand was forearm length, she put her hair into a half pony tail with her bangs still framing both side of her face, her forehead protector was tied around her forehead, a black spiked choker around her neck, she remove her couple ring out of its lace and place it on her right ring finger, she sprayed her favorite strawberry scent perfume and look at herself on the full length mirror before walking towards the bed.

"Sasuke-kun wake up" Sakura said slightly shaking Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke groan rubbing his eyes which Sakura finds adorable.

"What time is it?" Sasuke ask sitting up.

"6:30 now take a shower" Sakura said pulling his arm.

"Hai hai... Bossy woman" He mutter grabbing a towel and walking towards the bathroom.

Sakura shook her head before walking out the room to cook breakfast but not before she check if naruto was up.

"Naruto are you awake" Sakura said knocking on naruto's door.

"Hai" came a voice inside the room.

"Good" Sakura said before leaving to go to the kitchen.

Sakura was cooking pancakes when an arm snake around her waist and started nibbling on her neck.

"Hmm" Sakura sigh.

"Oh come on you two not in the kitchen" naruto said covering his eyes.

"Baka" sasuke mutter pulling away and setting up the table.

Sakura notice that sasuke was also wearing his black spiked choker and his ring was also place on his left ring finger, naruto was also wearing his black spiked choker.

After eating breakfast and washing the dishes the three of them left the house.

"Are you guys ready for this?" Sakura ask.

"Hai" both naruto and sasuke said.

"Hah! You plan to take the Chūnin Exam with that, you should quit now" Kotetsu said disguise as a Genin.

"You're just a little kid" Izumo said also in disguise.

"Please let us through" ten-ten plead, as she help lee on his feet.

Instead of letting them through the one of the two 'Genins' who were blocking the entrance to room '301' slap her making her fall.

"Horrible..." A Genin said in the crowd.

"What did you say?..." Kotetsu said "listen this is our kindness the Chūnin exam isn't easy... Even we failed it three times, those that take this exam and end up quitting as shinobis, those that die during the exam we've seen it all... And Chūnin often becomes captains of military teams, the failure of a mission the death of a comrade... That is all the captains responsibility, yet kids like you think you can pass, we are just thinning out those that will fail, anyway what's wrong with that?."

"I agree... But" a new voice said entering the scene.

The crowd and the two 'genins' blocking the door turn their head and saw sasuke and his teammates.

"You will let us through... And also remove this surrounding created with genjutsu" Sasuke said smirking.

Sakura smirk and close her eyes "Kai."

The genjutsu disperse revealing the 2nd floor.

"So you notice..." Izumo said impress.

"Hmm not bad... But all you did was... See through it" kotetsu said smirking before quickly sending a kick towards sasuke.

Sasuke counter his kick which sends Kotetsu flying backwards since sasuke was way faster than him.

"Show off" naruto said smirking.

"Why you..." Kotetsu said standing up and was running towards sasuke but lee stopped him.

"Hey what happened to the plan? You're the one who said we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves" Neji said.

"Well..." Lee said looking at Sakura with rose pink cheeks.

Sakura close her eyes and mentally groan "_not again."_

"Oh no" ten-ten said shaking her head in disbelief.

Lee walk towards Sakura looking like he might faint in any second "Hi my name is Rock lee, what's yours?."

Sakura blink "Haruno Sakura."

"Let's go out together... I'll protect you till I die" Lee said doing his nice guy pose.

Before Sakura could answer, sasuke put his arm around on her shoulder and pulled her close to him.

"She's taken" sasuke said glaring at him hard.

Naruto snickered at his best friend's possessiveness.

Lee's face fell as he drop his head.

"Hey you.." Neji said looking at Sasuke "what's your name?."

"When you want to know someone's name you should state yours first" Sasuke said coolly.

Neji ignored him "You're a rookie, right? How old are you?."

"I don't have to answer you" Sasuke said before walking away with his teammates his arm still on Sakura's shoulder .

"Hehe so those are Kakashi and Gai's prize students... I guess they pass this unofficial first test..." Izumo said behind the door.

"Hai" Kotetsu said.

"This exam is going to be fun" Kotetsu said undoing their disguise.

"For us examiners too" Izumo said.

Lee was still watching his beloved Sakura walk away with her team.

"Come on Lee, what are you doing?" ten-ten said.

"Ten-Ten, Neji you guys go on a head there's something I'd like to test" Lee said determined.

"You know sasuke-kun you didn't have to be that mean to lee" Sakura said as they walk.

"Actually I do" Sasuke said smirking at her.

Sakura shook her head sighing.

"Matte! I think we're forgetting something, I just couldn't put my finger on it" naruto said.

Before Sakura or sasuke can say anything.

"Hey! You with the dark eyes" lee said standing on top of the staircase.

"Oh that's what we're forgetting" naruto said nodding.

"What is it?" Sasuke said boredly.

"Will you fight me right here?" Lee ask determination on his eyes.

"A fight... Why?" Sasuke ask even though he already knew the answer.

Lee jumped down from the top of the staircase and landed smoothly on the ground while having his hand out in front of him to complete his fighting stance.

"For Sakura-chan's love" lee said his eyes sparkling.

"Good luck with that" Naruto said sarcastic.

"Fine" Sasuke said closing his eyes.

"_Uchiha Sasuke_" Sakura warned In his mind.

"_I'm not going to kill him... Yet_" sasuke said in her mind.

"_Yet?._"

"_If he won't stop ogling I might I actually kill him... Besides your mine and only mine_."

"_Are you two forgetting that I can hear your mind talk too_" naruto said entering the conversation.

"_Thanks for ruining the moment naruto_" Sakura said.

"My name is Rock Lee... When you want to learn someone's name you should stare your name first, right?" Lee said pointing a finger on him.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke said smirking.

"Hurry up! You two time is ticking" naruto groan bored "unless of course you want me to fight him... It would only take 5 minutes."

"I do not wish to fight you... I want the Uchiha" Lee said "_I'm lucky enough to come face to face with the number one rookie I'll be luckier if I get to fight him... And I can make Guy-sensei proud and win Sakura-chan's love._"

"This should be fun" sasuke said smirking before running towards lee faster than lightning and sending a kick towards him, which sends him flying backwards hitting the wall.

Lee quickly stood up and run toward him fast, but sasuke was faster and easily block his foot, he grab his wrist and threw him on the wall again, lee wipe the blood on his mouth and stare at him shock.

Both Sakura and Naruto knew sasuke was going easy on lee since his speed and strength is over the level he was using.

Lee's eyes was filled with more determination as he run towards sasuke at his full speed but sasuke was still able to block him and kicked him towards the wall.

Sasuke was going to attack him again when a puff of smoke appear.

"That's enough" A giant tortoise said when the smoke clear.

"Oh no" naruto said shaking his head.

"Not this again" Sakura said groaning.

"Aa" sasuke said walking towards his two teammates.

Another smoke appear and Gai appear on top of the tortoise doing a really really creepy pose which made team 7 shiver.

"Geez! You guys are the epitome of adolescence" Gai said his teeth sparkling.

Lee quickly run in front of him and kneel bowing his head in shame.

"I have fail you guy-sensei" lee said with tears falling from his eyes.

"Super thick..." Sasuke started.

"Super faggy..." Sakura said.

"Those are the most incredible eye brows I have ever seen" naruto finish.

"HEY STOP INSULTING GAI-SENSEI" lee yelled his eyes filled with fury.

"Whatever this is seriously creeping me out" naruto said.

"What did you.." Lee was cut off by Gai.

"Lee" guy said interrupting him.

"Oh... Yes?" Lee ask meekly.

Instead of answering Gai punch him hard sending him flying.

Team 7 just stared at them torn between being amuse and creep out.

"You are... You are..." Guy started to say kneeling in front of lee.

"Sensei... I... I" Lee said tears falling from his eyes along with Gai.

"That's enough lee... You don't have to say it" gai said hugging him.

"Sensei" lee said sobbing on his shoulder.

"Hai... This is what youth is all about" gai said still hugging lee.

"Hey what do you think will happen of I tried that on kakashi-sensei?" Naruto ask grinning.

"Hn... He would murder you" Sasuke said smirking.

"Never mind" naruto said quickly dismissing the idea.

"It's all right lee youth and mistakes go together" Gai said placing his hand on lee's shoulder.

"Your are too nice... Sensei" lee said.

"But you did start a fight and lose it... You punishment will start after the Chūnin exam..." Gai said seriously.

"Hai" lee said saluting.

"500 laps around the practice range" gai said raising his hand in the air.

"Hai" lee said filled with determination.

Gai notice team 7 "_these guys are kakashi's_."

"Hey you guys" gai said looking a them "how's kakashi doing?."

"You know Kakashi?" Sasuke ask.

"Know him... Hehe" guy said rubbing his chin smirking with his eyes close.

Guy suddenly disappear.

"People refer to us as Eternal Rivals" gai said appearing behind them which didn't shock them since they know it was gonna happen.

"50 wins and 49 losses..." Gai said.

"Hn" sasuke said.

"You guys and lee should head over to the classroom... Good luck lee, later" gai said before disappearing.

"You are strong sasuke... I thought that the most strongest leaf Genin was on my team... I guess I was mistaken... It was an honor fighting you" lee said before leaving.

"Well that went well" naruto said.

"This is getting interesting... Ready to go Sakura, naruto" sasuke said smirking.

Naruto and Sakura smirk back.

"Hell yeah" naruto said.

When they reach their destination they saw as expected kakashi waiting for them.

"Are you all ready to take the exam?" kakashi ask putting his hand on his pocket.

"You bet we are" naruto said raising his fist in the air.

"Remember to work as a team... Although I don't think that would be a problem since you guys work well together even without words" kakashi said smiling at them.

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto smile.

"Now go in there and make me proud" kakashi said his eyes filled with pride.

Sakura and Sasuke open the door and enter the room with naruto in the middle.

* * *

Well now that chapter 21 is finish all you guys need to do is review.

-xoxo-


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The First Part Of The Exam

When team 7 enter the room what they saw didn't really shock them.

"Yo" Naruto said saluting.

The examiners glared at him which he ignore.

Suddenly a blur of purple flew out of nowhere and jumped on Sasuke's back.

"Sasuke-kun! You're late" Ino yelled "I haven't seen you for a while so I've been waiting in excitement" she said blushing.

Sasuke glared daggers at her "Get off me" he said through gritted teeth but Ino chose to ignore him.

"Look I don't believe you when you said your were dating sasuke-kun you probably forced him to kiss you how pathetic" ino said glaring at Sakura.

Sakura raise an eye brow amuse before shaking her head "Suit yourself."

"Ha I knew it" ino yelled victoriously.

"You guys are taking this stupid exam too... Troublesome" shikamaru said sighing.

"Oh the idiot trio" Naruto said grinning.

"Don't call us that" shikamaru said "Man this sucks."

"Yahoo! Found you" Kiba said with Akamaru on his head walking towards their little group.

"H-Hello" Hinata said.

"Hey Hinata-chan" Naruto yelled happily.

Hinata's face turns red making naruto worried.

"Hinata-chan you face is red are sick?" Naruto ask placing his palm on her forehead.

"_Na-Naruto-kun is touching me... And h-his so close to me... Oh no I'm gonna_-" before Hinata could finish her thought or before she could even faint a voice that she knew didn't belong to her spoke in her mind.

"_Hinata relax and clear your head from all the worry_" The voice said.

"_Who are you?_" Hinata thought/ask.

"_Sakura don't worry this is safe I gotta go and please don't tell anyone about this_" Sakura said.

"_Hai_" Hinata said nodding her head.

"Arigatō" Sakura mouthed at her.

"Well well everyone is assembled" shino said.

"Geez you guys too" Shikamaru said.

"So all of us are here... I wonder how far we'll get... Ne Sasuke" Kiba said.

"You seem confident Kiba" Sasuke said smirking.

"We did a lot of training so we won't lose to you" Kiba said confident.

"Oh please" Naruto said.

"S-Sorry N-Naruto-kun K-Kiba didn't mean it that w-way" Hinata said blushing when she look at Naruto.

"It's fine Hinata-chan" Naruto said smiling at her.

"_That looks tasty_" Chōji thought staring at Akamaru.

"Aww what a cute dog" Sakura said smiling at Akamaru who jump out of kiba's head towards her arms.

"Arf Arf" Akamaru bark happily licking her face and snuggling on her.

"That's weird he never liked anyone beside me before" Kiba said staring at Sakura and Akamaru shock written all over his face.

He stared at Sakura for a moment "_She's beautiful I wonder how I never noticed it before her bouncy hair, her mesmerizing emerald eyes, her gorgeous smile that can turn a frown upside down, man I would do anything for her to be my girlfriend_", his eyes travel down her body but stop when he saw a ring on her right ring finger "_Nani?_", he looked at every hands of the male member of the rookie nine and finally saw the same ring on Sasuke's left finger.

"I didn't know you two were dating" Kiba said bluntly.

"Who?" Shikamaru ask confuse but then it suddenly hit him "Oh you mean sasuke and Sakura then yeah they're dating."

"No they're not, right sasuke-kun?" Ino ask looking at sasuke.

"Umm I think the rings prove other wise" Kiba said almost bitterly.

Ino's eyes widen before taking Sakura's right hand and sasuke left hand seeing the matching rings on their finger.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ino yelled dropping on her knees while looking at the ceiling.

"Well that was a bit dramatic" Naruto said snickering.

"_Well there goes my dream of her being my girlfriend_" Kiba thought sulking, he was debating wether to give up or keep fighting.

"Hey you guys... You should be more quiet" a familiar voice said walking towards them.

Team 7 close their eyes trying to control their anger.

"You guys are rookies just out of the academy, right?" He said "Screaming like school girls... Geez... This isn't a picnic."

"And you are?" Sakura ask glaring at him.

"Yakushi Kabuto... But instead of that look behind you" Kabuto said.

The genins turn their head and saw the Ame ninjas glaring at them.

"Those guys behind you are ninjas from the hidden rain they have short temper" Kabuto said.

"Everyone is nervous about the exam, quiet down before you cause a scene" Kabuto said "well I can't blame you, you're all clueless rookies... You remind me of what I used to be" he said pulling something out of his pocket.

"So this was your second time?" Kiba ask.

"Nope... My seventh time" Kabuto said "This exam is held twice a year so this is my fourth year."

"So you knew a lot about this exam" Shikamaru said lazily.

"Hai..." Kabuto said almost proudly.

"Che" Naruto said.

"Hehe... Then I'll share some info with you cute rookies" Kabuto said showing them some cards "with this Nin-info cards."

"Nin-info cards" Ino ask.

"They are basically cards which have info burned on to them with chakra... I have four years worth info here... Over 200 cards" he said placing the cards on the ground.

"They look blank but to open the info on these cards..." He said trailing off as he pulled a card.

"What are you doing?" Ino ask confuse.

"You can't view them unless I use my chakra for example..." He said spinning the card on the ground.

A puff of smoke appear on the card.

"What kind of info is that?" Naruto ask crossing his arms..

"This is the number of those taking the exam and the breakdown of what country they are from" Kabuto explain.

"Do you have cards with info on individuals?" Sasuke ask.

"Hehe... There are some guys you're worried about?" Kabuto ask amuse "of course the info on all of this exams participants isn't perfect but I do have it even of you guys say something about these guys and I'll take a look."

"Gaara of the hidden sand, Rock lee of the hidden leaf" Sasuke said even though he really didn't want to.

"Oh you know their names, should be easy then" Kabuto said quickly pulling out two cards.

"I don't understand what's going on but... I'll just act like I do" naruto thought.

"Show me" Sasuke said almost in a bored way.

"Ok first is Rock Lee... He's a year older than you guys, mission history D-rank 20 completed, C-rank 12 completed, his sensei is Guy, his taijutsu have improved greatly in this year, the rest is nothing impressive... Last year he gained attention as a talented new Genin but he did not participate in the exam, like you guys this is his first time... On his team are Hyūga Neji and Ten-Ten..."

"Next is Sabaku no Gaara... Mission history C-rank 8, B-rank 1... Wow a B-rank mission as a Genin... Since he's a new comer from a foreign country I don't have much info but... It seems he returned from all he's mission without even a scratch."

"Leaf, Sand, Rain, Grass, Water fall, Sound... Many outstanding Genins from the various hidden villages are here to take the exam... Well the hidden sound village is a small village just created last year so there isn't much info but... The rest of the hidden villages are filled with talented youngsters" Kabuto said.

"M-Makes you lose your confidence" Hinata mutter nervously.

"Hidden sound huh? Never heard of it must be a very little village if you ask me" Sakura said smirking.

Kakashi was still outside listening to the conversation inside.

_"This isn't so easy you are pushing things... Iruka is right my team waited a year to gain greater abilities... Let them mature a little more first" Gai said reasoning with kakashi._

_"Pft... Trust me they're more mature than you think... If you want proof then go to the land of waves and asked them about team 7... If that's not enough challenge them..." Kakashi said bored._

_"Challenge them?" Gai ask confuse along with the rest of the jōnins._

_Kakashi just smirk mysteriously before anyone can ask him anything the third hokage cut the off._

_"That's enough now we will nominate the non-rookie genins" He said._

_"I have faith in them" _Kakashi thought.

Sakura notice that Naruto was shaking "_Oh no_."

"Dobe don't even think abo- " Sasuke started to say but naruto cut him off.

"MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO AND I WON'T LOSE TO YOU BASTARDS, YOU GOT THAT?" naruto yelled full of confidence.

"Hey what is he?" Ino ask Sakura pointing at Naruto.

Sakura just shook her head.

"Ah that felt great" Naruto said grinning.

"Hn" Sasuke said smirking.

"Hey its Sakura, sasuke and naruto..." Kankurō said.

"He's pretty spirited... How annoying" Neji said crossing his arms.

"Hehe the hidden sound is a little village? Is that so?" Zaku said.

"Let's play with them a little bit..." Kin suggested.

"Hehe good idea calling us little... Lets show that girl that the hidden sound shinobis... Can be quite vicious" Dosu said.

"You won't lose to those bastards? Big words... Show off" Kiba mutter smirking.

"What a moron he just turned everyone against him" Shikamaru said.

"You're an idiot" Sakura said amuse.

"Should we do it..." Dosu ask.

He and his team run towards Sakura with full speed.

In a blink of an eye Sakura punch Zaku sending him flying across the room, she grab Dosu's wrist and threw him at Zaku, She grab a handful of kin's hair and threw her at her teammate.

"Hn Sound shinobis..." Sakura said shaking her head.

"Nice speed" Kiba said his eyes widening along with the rest of the rookie nine except for her teammates of course.

Before anyone can say anything a large puff of smoke appear on the front room.

"Quiet down you worthless bastards" a voice said when the smoke clears they saw a scary looking man in front with a bunch of jōnins behind him.

"Thanks for waiting, My name is Morino Ibiki the examiner for the Chūnin selection exam's first test" Ibiki said smirking.

The Genins gulp except for Team 7, Neji, and Gaara.

"Here's a good opportunity to say this... There will be no fighting without the permission of the examiner, even if permission is granted killing your opponent will not be tolerated" Ibiki said giving a pointed look at Sakura who role her eyes at him "Those pigs that disobey me will be failed immediately, do I make my self clear?."

"Whatever" Sakura mumble.

Sasuke smirk at her.

"Nani?" Sakura ask confuse.

"Nothing" Sasuke said.

Sakura raise her eye brow but let it go.

"We will now start the first test in the Chūnin exam instead of your current seating arrangements, you will pick one of these stabs and sit in the seat assigned to you" Ibiki said showing them a tab "we will then hand out the exams."

When they all taken their seats Naruto smiled.

"Hey Hinata-chan" he said cheerfully.

"Hi naruto-kun... Let's do our best..." Hinata said blushing.

"Hai" naruto said beaming at her

"Do not turn your tests over, listen closely to what I'm about to say" Ibiki said "there are many important rules to this first test I'll write it on this board while I explain, but question will not be allowed so listen carefully."

"The first rule you guys will start off with 10 points, the test is made up of 10 questions and each one is worth a point but... This test uses a subtraction system... Basically if you answer all the questions correctly, you keep your 10 points, but say if you miss three questions... You lose three points but will have 7 points."

"The second rule... This is a team exam... Whether you pass or not will be determined by the combined score of your teammates" Ibiki said "so each team will complete to see how many points they can hold on to form the initial team total of 30."

"The most important rule... The third rule is that during the exam anyone caught by the testing officers doing sneaky activities namely cheating will have 2 points subtracted for every offense... So there will be some who will lose all their points during the exam and will be ask to leave."

"We'll have our eyes on you guys" Izumo said smirking.

"Realize that the pathetic ones that get caught cheating will be destroying themselves , as shinobis trying to achieve the Chūnin level be proud ninjas" Ibiki said smirking.

"And the final rule... Those that lose all their initial points during the test and those that don't answer correctly... Will be failed along with their two teammates" Ibiki said.

"The exam will last for one hour... BEGIN" Ibiki ordered.

Sakura look at the test "_Piece of cake_" she thought smirking and started answering her paper with ease she could feel someone watching her, she turn her head to side and saw sasuke looking at her hands his Sharingan activated.

When sasuke caught Sakura's eyes, he smirk at her and wink making her blush.

"_Damn even after 4 years of dating he still manage to make me blush_" Sakura thought before going back to her work ignoring Sasuke's stare.

Even thought this is the second time naruto took the exam he still didn't know the answers to the questions, so he decided to just draw gamabunta singing along with gamikichi and gamatatsu.

"Ummm how many teams would pass this test?" The Genin seating next to Sakura ask.

"Hehehe... It's not like knowing would help you or do you want to be disqualified?" Ibiki ask glaring at him.

"Sorry" the Genin said lowering his head.

Gaara looks at kankurō.

"_Don't look at me like that... I know_" Kankurõ thought.

Sand dust started to swirl around Gaara's hand.

"_So Gaara's also started... I'm counting on you Karasu_" Kankurõ thought.

Akamaru looks around and started barking.

"Yahoo! Good boy Akamaru now for number four.." Kiba said.

A bug flew at one of the test paper before flying back to Shino.

"Good now tell me" Shino said at the bug on his finger "So the answer is 8."

Neji close his eyes and activate his "Byakugan" he started to see through the person in front of him copying his answers.

A kunai flew past Naruto.

"Whoa" A Konoha Nin behind him said when the kunai hit his paper "What was that for?" He demanded.

"You messed up 5 times you fail" Izumo said.

"No... No way" The genin said sweating.

"The two on his team get out of here right now" Ibiki said.

"Kuso" The Genin said leaving the room with his team.

After a few minutes Sakura's hand stopped moving.

"_Done_" Sakura thought putting her pencil down.

Sasuke smirk putting his own pencil down.

"_Looks like Sakura's hand stopped its time for me to do it"_ Ino thought looking at Sakura's back since she was sitting two rows behind her.

Ino did a seal "Shintenshin no Jutsu" Ino suddenly fell asleep on her desk.

"_Ino's fallen asleep, she must have begun that Jutsu_" Shikamaru thought looking at Ino.

"_That's one Jutsu you can't resist_" Chōji thought.

Sakura smirk and easily block Ino from entering her mind.

"_Nice try Ino-pig"_ Sakura thought.

Ino jerk awake trying to catch her breath, she look at Sakura's back confuse.

"_What happen?_" Ino thought frustrated "_Why didn't my Jutsu work?_."

She turn her head to the side and saw Shikamaru looking at her confuse.

"Later" she mouthed, Shikamaru nodded.

Minutes past and 13 teams have already failed, and before you know it it's time for the 10th question.

"Ok we will now start with the 10th question" Ibiki said.

"Now... Before we get to it... I'd like to go over the added rules for this question" Ibiki said "I'll now explain these are the rules of desperation."

At the Jōnin Standby Station

"Well it sure is boring without my team..." Kakashi said bored.

"Don't worry you'll be busy again soon" Asuma said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kakashi ask.

"I heard that the examiner of the first test is Morino Ibiki" Asuma said.

Kakashi close his eyes "not that sadist."

"_Passing the first test might be difficult for them_" Kakashi thought "_who am I kidding for them passing his test is like getting a candy from a kid._"

"Sadist?" Kurenai ask confuse.

"Kurenai you're a new jōnin so you probably don't know..." Asuma said smirking.

"Who is he?" Kurenai ask.

"A pro..." Asuma said smoking his cigar.

"A pro of what?" Kurenai ask confuse.

"Torture and interrogation" Asuma said.

"Huh?" Kurenai ask.

"Leaf assassination squad, torture, and interrogation captain special jōnin Morino Ibiki" Asuma said "Well... There may not be physical torture while taking a test but... They must be experiencing mental suffering brought on by his interrogation skills."

"First this 10th question... You must decide whether you will take it or not..." Ibiki said.

"Choose? What happens if we choose not to?" Temari demand.

"If you choose not to, your points will be reduced to zero" Ibiki said "you fail, along with your two teammates."

"What does that mean?" a Genin ask.

"Then of course we will decide to take the question" The Genin beside him said.

"And now... The other rule if you choose to take it... And answer incorrectly that person will lose the right to ever take the Chūnin selection exam again" Ibiki said.

"What kind of a stupid rule is that? There are guys here who have taken the exam before" Kiba yelled in outrage.

"Hehehehe... You guys were unlucky... This year it's my rule" Ibiki said smirking "but I'm giving you a way out."

The genins look confuse.

"Those that aren't confident can choose not to take it... And try again next year" Ibiki said.

"Now lets begin the 10th question... Those that do not wish to take it raise your hand once your number is confirmed leave" Ibiki said.

Everyone was quiet for a moment then the guy beside Naruto raised his hand.

"I won't take it... I'm sorry Gennai, Inoho... " he said shakingly.

"No 50 fail 130 and 111 also fail" A jōnin said.

The guys team stood up and left the room.

"Me too", "And me", "Sorry guys", "I quit", "Me too" a bunch of Genins left the room.

Hinata's eyes widen while sasuke and Sakura shook their head.

Naruto shakingly raised his head before slamming it on his desk "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME I WILL NOT RUN" he yelled confidently "I'll take it even if I stay a Genin forever I'm not afraid."

"_He really is an idiot_" Sasuke thought smirking.

"_Hn tell me again why is he your best friend_" Sakura thought/ask smirking.

"_Heck even I don't know_."

"I'll ask you again, your life is riding on this decision, this is your last chance to quit..." Ibiki said.

"I follow my unbending word... That's my ninja way" Naruto said.

Everyone remained silent after Naruto's outburst boost their confidence.

"_Interesting kid he blasted away everyone's worries... 78 left more than I expected" _Ibiki thought_ "Stretching this much longer wont make any difference."_

"Good decisions now everyone still remaining... I congratulate you on passing the first test" Ibiki said smirking.

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto yelled victoriously.

"You have made it through the entrance, the first test of the Chūnin selection exam is now finished... I wish you guys good luck" Ibiki said.

"Hell yeah wish us luck" Naruto yelled happily.

"_Interesting guy_" Ibiki though he suddenly turned his head to the window.

Suddenly the window crush and a large curtain ball with something or someone inside the curtain flew inside the room, two kunais was thrown on the ceiling making a curtain.

"WHAT'S THIS?" Naruto yelled his eyes widening.

"_Geez not this one..._" Ibiki thought closing his eyes behind the curtain.

"You guys this is no time for celebrating... I am the examiner of the second test Mitarashi Anko... Now lets go... Follow me!" A woman with purple hair ordered.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 22...

... Hope you guys enjoy it... Review people.

Shintenshin no Jutsu - Mind Body Switch Technique

-xoxo-


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The Second Test

The genins gave her a blank and questionable look.

"Bad timing..." Ibiki said poking his head from behind the curtain.

Anko sweat drop slightly blushing, she looked at the examiners in front of her and noticed the numbers.

"78...? Ibiki you left 26 teams?" Anko ask shock "The test was too easy this time."

"This time... There are a lot of outstanding ones" Ibiki said smirking.

"Bah... That's fine... I'll at least cut them in half in the second test" Anko said smirking "Ahh I'm getting excited... I'll explain everything once we've change places, follow me."

The genins left the room and followed her out, minutes later they arrived at a creepy looking forest with tall trees and iron gates around it.

"Welcome to the stage of the second test, practice arena 44 also known as The Forest Of Death" Anko said smirking.

The genins stared at the forest nervously except for team 7.

"This is creepy" Ino said.

"You'll soon find out why it's called the forest of death" Anko said as if daring them to enter.

Naruto scoff "You'll soon find out why it's called the forest of death" he said mimicking Anko "you think that scares me? That's nothing! I'm not afraid."

"Hai... You're spirited" Anko said smiling sweetly before pulling a kunai and throwing it at him with lightning speed but Naruto was able to block it with his own kunai.

"Haha" Naruto laughed mockingly.

Anko stare at him "nice..." She said smirking at him.

"Thanks" Naruto replied smirking back.

Sasuke and Sakura shook their head.

"Now before we start the second test... There's something I have to pass out" Anko said holding up a stack of papers.

The genins looks confuse.

"You must sign these agreement forms" Anko said "There will be deaths in this one... And if I don't have you sign these... It will be my responsibility heheh" She said cheekily.

"I'm going to explain the second test, then you can sign it afterwards and then each team will check in at that booth behind me" Anko said "I'll explain the second test... Simply put... You will attempt the ultimate survival..."

"_Survival... Man this test sucks_" Shikamaru thought lazily.

"First I'll explain the area in which it will take place, around practice arena 44... Are 44 locked gates... Forest, river, and a tower in the center, from the gates to the tower is about 10km... During the survival in here, you will be asked to complete a certain task, using your many weapons and Jutsu you will compete in a... No rules scroll battle"

"Scroll?" One of the genin ask.

"Hai... You will fight over these two scrolls, the 'heaven' and 'earth' scroll" Anko said showing them 2 scrolls.

"There are 78 people here... Meaning 26 teams... Half 13 will get the 'heaven' scroll" Anko said holding up the 'heaven' scroll.

"And the other 13 teams... Will each get the 'earth' scroll" she said holding up the 'earth' scroll "To pass this test... Your team must make it to the tower... With both scrolls."

"But there's a time limit these second test will last 120 hours, exactly 5 days" Anko said.

"Five days?" Ino ask exclaimed.

"What about dinner?" Chōji ask worriedly.

"You're on your own, the forest is full of food, just watch out for man-eating beasts, poisonous insects, poisonous plants... And 13 teams passing is not likely... As the days go on the distance to the goal will become farther, and the time to rest will become shorter, and the area is crawling with enemies, you won't get much sleep" Anko said "so not only will some fail by losing the scroll... But some will die from the harshness of the course... Now I'll talk about what will disqualify you... First, those that don't make it to the tower, with both scrolls within the time limit... Second, those who lose a teammate or those who have a teammate killed."

"As a rule... There is no quitting in the middle, you will be in the forest for five days and one more rule... You must not look inside the scroll until you make it to the tower" Anko warned.

"What happens if you do?" Shikamaru ask.

"That will be a surprise for anyone who does, a Chūnin will be asked to handle classified information... This is to test your trustworthiness" Anko said "that's it for the explanation... Exchange the 3 forms for your scroll, then choose a gate to get ready for the start... A final word of advice... Don't die!."

"It's about time to exchange for the scrolls" A jōnin said poking his head for the curtain of the booth.

After signing the agreement forms and getting their own scroll, the Genin teams stood outside their gates.

Gate 16: team Kurenai.

"Yahoo! Survival is our specialty... Hinata don't go soft on us" Kiba said grinning.

Hinata nodded meekly.

Gate 27: team Asuma.

"Risking our lives... This sucks but we'll have to do it..." Shikamaru said "let's go after Naruto..."

Gate 12: team Kakashi.

"Are you guys ready for this?" Sasuke ask.

"Hai" Sakura and Naruto said.

Gate 20: team Dosu.

"_Hehe it's finally here... The chance to fulfill our mission_" Dosu thought.

Gate 38: team Kabuto.

Kabuto smirk.

Gate 6: Sand Sibling.

"_Of course the other teams... But I'm also afraid of being with him for five days_" kankurō thought.

Gate 15: mysterious grass Nin.

"So first we'll go after the rookies... We're aloud to kill from here on... That makes things easier" a grass Nin said.

Gate 41: Team Gai.

"_Gai-sensei I'll do my best_" Lee thought determine.

"Everyone follow an instructor and go to your gates, we will start in 30 minutes" Anko said.

After 30 minutes...

"THE SECOND TEST OF THE CHŪNIN EXAM... NOW BEGINS!" Anko shouted from afar.

Most teams ran in as quickly as they could, Others took it easy and slowly walked in.

Team 7 walked slowly inside, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura looked around when they stepped inside the gate, Sasuke nodded and they jumped on some trees and and headed deeper inside the forest.

Team 7 stopped on their tracks.

"I... Got to take a piss" Naruto said he turned around facing a tree and started undoing his pants.

"Dobe...Go do your business behind a bush or something" Sasuke said slapping Naruto on the back of his head.

Naruto glared at him but did what he was told.

Sakura smirk at Sasuke putting her arms around his neck and capturing his lips with hers, Sasuke was shock for a second before getting over it snaking his arm around her waist and shoving his tongue on her mouth.

Sakura was the first one to pull away "Here he comes" she mutter removing her arms from his neck.

"Man so much came out I fe-" before 'naruto' could even finish his sentence he was sent flying and hitting a tree.

"What the hell was that for?" 'Naruro' ask wiping the blood on the corner of his mouth.

"Where's the real Naruto?" Sasuke ask boredly.

"What are you talking about I'm the real Naruto" 'Naruto' said like he was crazy.

"Your chakra signature is different from Naruto's... So who are you" Sakura said glaring at him.

A puff of smoke appear revealing his true self who turned out to be a ninja from the hidden rain "Unlucky you figured it out... Oh well which one of you has the scroll?."

The couple remained silent.

"I'll just take it by force then!" The rain Nin said running towards them.

Sakura activates her omegan "Sakura no Gensō."

The rain Nin froze before falling unconscious.

Sasuke look at Sakura who shrug at him.

"Where's the dobe?" Sasuke ask.

Sakura close her eye looking for Naruto's chakra.

"Behind the bushes a couple of feet away" Sakura said opening her eyes.

Sasuke nodded before they stared walking towards some bushes, they saw naruto on the ground struggling, ropes tied around his wrist behind his back along with his feet with his forehead protector tied around his mouth.

Sakura stare at him amuse "I can't believe this happened again I mean how can you forget that the rain Nin would do this?."

Sasuke chuckle "because his a dobe."

Naruto glared at his so called best friend "mfff mfff mfff mfff."

Sakura shook her head before untying him.

"About time" Naruto yelled at them tying his forehead protector on his forehead.

Sasuke shook his head before sitting on the ground motioning his team to do the same.

"If we get separated next time... Even if its one of us, don't trust them this could happen again" Sasuke said "we'll make a code word just in case listen... If they get the code word wrong assume they are the enemy no matter what they look like listen carefully I'll only say it once."

"The Nin song 'nin machine' when this is asked answer with..." Sasuke said "a large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi hide and remain silent a shinobi must understand the proper time when the enemy is tired and ill prepared."

"Got it" Sakura said nodding at her teammates.

"_Are you guys ready?_" Sasuke said telepathy.

"_As ready as I'll ever be_" Sakura said cracking her knuckles.

"_Yup_" Naruto said smirking.

"Raiton: Raiton Kabe" Sasuke said creating a wall of lightning just in time for the explosion to happen.

"They're skilled" The grass Nin said "I'll take care of them."

"Let's end this" Sasuke mutter.

His two teammates nodded.

"You want my 'earth' scroll right? Since you guys have the 'heaven' scroll..." the grass nin said placing the scroll on his mouth, his tongue wrapping around it before pushing it down his throat swallowing it, it was not a pretty sight.

"Now lets begin the battle for each others scroll" the grass Nin said "with our lives in the line" he touched his eye balls.

Team 7's eyes turned red.

"We know who you really are" Sasuke said glaring it him his Sharingan spinning.

The grass Nin's eyes widen "How...?"

"It doesn't matter... Remove the mask" Sakura said glaring at him.

Orochimaru stared at her eyes "what kind of a Kekkei Genkai is that?."

"I said remove... The mask" Sakura said through gritted teeth.

The grass Nin chuckle "What kind of an eye is that?" He ask narrowing his eyes at her.

"Like hell she would answer that" Naruto said his whiskers deepening.

"The kyūby vessel..."Orochimaru muse.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke ask even though he already knew the answer.

Orochimaru didn't answer him instead he run towards them with full speed.

Sasuke and Naruto did a different hand seals "Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu/Fūton: Kyodaina ryū no kaze" sasuke breathed out a dragon shaped fireball while naruto breathed out a dragon shaped wind making the fire stronger and faster.

Orochimaru's eyes widen as fire starts to burn his skin.

"You think that did it?" Naruto ask.

When the fire died Orochimaru's skin was badly burned and his mask was peeled off revealing his true face.

"Sen'eijashu" Orochimaru did a punching motion and snakes started to eject from his sleeves and towards team 7.

"Raiton: Jibashi" Sakura slam her palm on the ground creating a wave of electricity from her hand electrifying the snakes which causes them to explode.

Orochimaru glared at her, he bit his thumb and smear it on his tattoo.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" he said slamming his hand on the ground.

A giant puff of smoke appeared and when it clears Orochimaru was standing on the head of a giant snake.

"Kill them" Orochimaru ordered.

The snake lunge at them, Sakura filled her fist with chakra and punched the snake sending it crashing through the trees and back to where it belong.

"_Impossible_" Orochimaru thought standing up shakingly.

"Nani?" Sakura ask mockingly.

Orochimaru was too shock to even realize that her teammates was missing until it was too late

"RASENGAN."

"CHIDORI."

Instead of hitting Orochimaru the rasengan clash with chidori, both Sasuke and Naruto was thrown back by the force.

"Kuso... What happen?" Naruto ask wiping the blood off his mouth while shakingly standing up.

"He merge with the ground" Sasuke said bitter.

"Are you guys alright?" Sakura ask she was so worried for her teammates she didn't sense Orochimaru behind her.

"SAKURA/SAKURA-CHAN" her teammates yelled with wide eyes.

Orochimaru smirk quickly undoing her choker before biting her neck, when Orochimaru pulled away he was shock of what he saw.

Sasuke drop on his knees gripping his neck in pain.

"SASUKE-KUN" Sakura yelled her eyes wide.

The purpose of the choker is if one of them is in trouble the spike of the choker will glow, pink for Sakura, blue for Sasuke, and orange for Naruto, they could either switch place with the person in trouble even if the person doesn't want to or they could be summon by the person in trouble even if they are far away from each other, before Orochimaru could remove Sakura's choker Sasuke already switched place with Sakura.

"Well looks like I'll be getting the Sharingan... Aww I was hoping I would get that eye but I guess I'll just have to stick to my original plan... Sasuke-kun would seek me... To seek power" Orochimaru said sinking on the ground.

Sakura and Naruto run to Sasuke's side.

"Teme are you alright?" Naruto ask worriedly.

"Hai... Argh" Sasuke hiss in pain clutching his neck "not again."

"I'm so sorry" Sakura said tears falling from her eyes "this is all my fault, if I-."

"This is not your fault alright, it's either you or me... And I would rather have it on me than you... At least I know how to control it" Sasuke said assuring his girlfriend wincing as he brush away the tears on Sakura's cheeks.

Sakura's eyes soften before removing the hand that was clutching his neck and replacing it with hers, green chakra glows on her hand as she starts to ease the pain on Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke close his eyes as the pain vanish.

"So what are we going to do now?" Naruto ask scratching the back of his head.

"We're going to continue the test..." Sasuke said standing up with the help of Sakura.

"Are you sure your okay, baby?" Sakura ask worried.

Sasuke smiled at her pecking her lips "Hai."

"Alright stop it you two you're making me uncomfortable" Naruto said jokingly before picking up Sasuke's choker and handing it back to him.

* * *

Chapter done people :)

Sakura no Gensō - Cherry Blossom Illusion

Raiton: Raiton Kabe - Lightning Style: Lightining Wall

Fūton: Kyodaina ryū no kaze - Wind Style: Great Dragon Wind

Raiton: Jibashi - Lightning Style: Earth Flash

Sen'eijashu - Hidden Shadow Snake Hands

Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Summoning Jutsu

Review... And as much as possible please don't review anonymously.

-xoxo-


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Team 7 Vs. Team Dosu

"_Sakura... Do you sense them?" _Sasuke ask telepathy.

_"Hai... Behind does bushes 9 feet behind us_" Sakura said.

"WE KNOW YOU'RE THERE" Naruto shouted turning around.

Team Dosu came out from their hiding place.

"Impressive... But we're not here to fight the two of you we want to fight Sasuke" Dosu said crossing his arms on his chest.

"Hn" Sasuke said uninterested "_Sakura... Do you want to fight them?."_

_"Fight them?... You mean all by myself?" _Sakura ask shock.

_"Hai..." _Sasuke said smirking _"If that's fine with you dobe."_

_"Nah it's cool" _Naruto said grinning.

"Fine... But you have to fight her first" Sasuke said nodding at Sakura.

"Oh please... I'll fight her I bet it would only last for a few second before she die" kin said smirking confidently.

Sakura smirk "I'll make this quick."

"Don't get too cocky bitch" Kin said throwing a senbon with bells towards Sakura.

Sakura caught the senbon between her index and middle finger.

"Is that all you got?" Sakura ask snapping the senbons in half "shadow senbon."

Kin's eyes widen "No way..."

"Sakura stop playing around... We still need to finish this test" Sasuke said crossing his arms on his chest.

Sakura pouted "Hai."

She filled her fist with chakra and run towards kin with lightning speed.

"You're dead" Sakura said face to face with kin before she punched her square it the face, you could hear her skull breaking.

Kin was sent flying and crashing through some trees.

"KIN!" Dosu and Zaku yelled their eyes widen.

"One down... Two more to go" Sakura said smirking evilly while cracking her knuckles.

Dosu glared at her along with Zaku.

"I am going to kill you bitch" Dosu said showing them his melody arm.

"I'm going to finish this..." Sakura said raising her right arm forward "Mizu to ikazuchiryū" her right arm turns into a dragon shaped water with electricity emitting and cracking from it.

"So that's the Jutsu you said that almost killed you" Naruto said looking at Sakura's arm in awe.

"Hai... I almost didn't survive it... It even cut through Susanoo" Sasuke remembering the time he trained with Sakura.

Sakura smirk before her right arm shot forward, wrapping itself around Dosu and Zaku.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" Dosu and Zaku yelled in pain being electrified.

Team 7 was standing in front of team Dosu's corpse.

"They have the 'earth' scroll right?" Sasuke ask looking at Sakura.

"Hai... I think it's in Dosu's pocket" Sakura said searching for the scroll.

"Found it!" Sakura said pulling out the 'earth' scroll and handing it to sasuke.

"Alright" Naruto yelled smiling.

"What are we going to do to their corpse?" Sakura ask looking at the corpse.

"Burn them" Sasuke said doing some hand seals "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu."

"Sand brats... Challenging us head on like this... How foolish" a Genin from Ame said amuse while looking at the sand siblings.

"The midget... Messing with guys like that... What's he thinking?" Kiba said in disbelief while hiding behind some bushes with his teammates.

Akamaru started to shake inside of Kiba's jacket.

"What's that Akamaru?" Kiba ask rubbing Akamaru's head.

"What is he saying Kiba?" Shino ask.

"He says that big guy is... Trouble" Kiba said.

"They do look like trouble... They look very strong" Hinata said nervously.

"You'll die" the leader of the Ame nins said smugly.

"Enough talking lets do it... Old man from the hidden rain" Gaara said glaring at him.

Said old man glared at him.

"_Which one of them has the heaven or the earth scroll? It's also possible that they already had their scroll taken_" kankurō thought.

"Gaara it's best to get some information first... If we both have the same scroll... Then there's no need to fight... Pointless fighting is..." Kankurō was cut off by Gaara.

"That doesn't matter... Those who meet my eyes... All must die" Gaara said in a monotone.

"_This is why i don't like being with him_" kankurō thought.

"Bah... Then lets hurry up and do it... Here I come" the Ame Nin in the middle said throwing 3 umbrellas in the air.

"Die brat... Jouro Senbon" the umbrellas in the air spin releasing a hailing shower of senbons.

"Flying needles" Kiba said shock along with his team.

The needles was heading straight to Gaara.

"DIE!" The Ame Nin yelled crashing the needles towards Gaara.

"Is that it...?" Gaara ask a shield of sand surrounding him and protecting him from the impact of the needles.

"No way... Not a single one?... He came out unscathed? Impossible" the Ame nin said shock.

"_There's no way a Jutsu like that would work against Gaara... Running into him itself was your misfortune_..." Kankurō thought.

"A rain of needles eh? Then I guess I'll... Make it rain blood" Gaara said in a monotone.

The Ame nins was starting to get nervous.

Team Kurenai was watching the scene with wide eyes.

"What a huge chakra... Plus... That sand has a pungent odor..." Kiba said nervously.

"Odor...?" Shino ask confuse.

"A strong odor of blood" Kiba said.

"Ugh... A wall of sand?" The Ame Nin said.

"Yes a sand based... Total defense" kankurō said "the sand is packed into the gourd with chakra... It protects his body and the surrounding area a Jutsu only allowed by Gaara... Plus it all happens regardless of Gaara's will... For some reason it takes place automatically... Basically all attacks against Gaara are useless..."

"That's impossible those needles have the power to pierce 5MM of steel... Kuso" the Ame Nin said nervously.

"You cannot defeat our Gaara" kankurō said with a slight pride on his voice.

"SHUT UP!" The Ame Nin yelled running towards Gaara.

Gaara did a weird hand seal "Sabaku Kyū."

Sand started to cover the Ame Nin until all you could see is his head.

"I... Can't move" the Ame Nin said.

The Ame Nin's teammates and team Kurenai was watching the scene with a shock and scared expression on their faces.

"The sand in the air and on the ground... Can be controlled by Gaara's will" Temari said.

"This is... Guh... Ugh..." The Ame Nin said trying to struggle against the sand.

"Shut up I can cover your mouth and kill you but... That's just too pitiful..." Gaara said holding the Ame Nin's umbrella and opening it.

Gaara outstretched his arm and closed his hand to a fist "Sabaku Sōsō."

The sand crushed the Ame Nin inside causing it to rain blood.

"No suffering... Because I killed him so quickly he didn't have time to experience it... The blood mixes with the flowing sand... And grants more power to its killer" Gaara said in a monotone.

"We.. We'll give you the scroll... Please let us go" the Ame Nin's teammate plead putting their 'earth' scroll down.

Gaara outstretched both his arm commanding his sand to cover both Ame nin.

"NOOOO!" The Ame Nin yelled.

"Bye bye" Temari said smiling brightly at them while waving her hand.

Gaara closed his palm killing them intantly.

"Oh no lets get out of here" Kiba said panicking with his team.

"If they found us we're dead" Shino said agreeing with Kiba.

Kankurō walked towards the Ame Nin's scroll and picked it up.

"How lucky it's the 'heaven' scroll... Ok let's head for the tower... I want to get out of this forest as quickly as possible" kankurō said looking at Gaara's back.

"Shut up!" Gaara said turning his head to look at him "I... Haven't had enough yet."

Team Kurenai froze.

"Shit did they notice us!?" Kiba ask panicking.

Kankurō started to sweat "Gaara! You may be alright... But this is too dangerous for us... Plus we only need one scroll any more is..."

"Don't tell me what to do you piece of trash" Gaara said glaring at him.

Kankurō glares back "give it a rest sometimes... Why don't you listen to your big brother Gaara."

"I never once thought of you guys as my siblings... Cause you never treated me like one... Get in my way and I'll kill you" Gaara said with an even tone.

Kankurō and Temari's eyes widen "_Gaara_..." They thought sadly.

"Oi!" Someone said behind them.

The sand siblings turn around and saw team 7.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Temari yelled happily.

"Hey Temari-chan" Sakura said waving at them before she look around and notice some blood on the ground "_Hn no wonder I smell blood_."

"You guys aren't here to take our scroll are you? Cause we don't want to fight you guys" kankurō said narrowing his eyes.

"Don't worry we already have both scrolls" Sasuke said showing them their scrolls.

"We're on our way to the tower" Naruto said putting his hand behind his head.

"Oh us too... Do you guys want to go there together" Temari said sheepishly.

Team 7 look at each other before nodding at them.

"Alright lets go" Temari said walking beside Sakura.

"So are you dating the Uchiha?" Temari ask teasingly.

Sakura blush slightly before nodding her head "what gave it away?."

Temari smirk before grabbing Sakura's right hand and raising it "the ring."

"Aa" Sakura said smiling while looking at the ring.

"Can you tell me how you guys got the ring? I mean if that's ok with you" Temari said shrugging.

"Of course... It was our one year anniversary and he surprised me with dinner, after dinner he grab my right hand and slipped the ring in it, I asked him what it was for and he said and I quote "so everyone would know you're mine" then he showed me his own ring on his left hand and I said "so everyone would know you're mine"... It was the best night of my life" Sakura said although it wasn't a lie she just didn't exactly said the whole thing.

"Wow that was so sweet" Temari said with hearts on her eyes.

"I know right" Sakura sad grinning at her.

Once team kakashi and the sand siblings reach the tower they went on their separate doors agreeing to meet again after doing whatever they have to do behind the door.

"Alright lets open the scroll and get this over with... I want to sleep" Sakura said yawning.

Sasuke and Naruto was the one who open the scroll and threw it across the room once it was open.

A smoke appear on the scroll and when it clears iruka appear.

"Hey... Long time no see" iruka said his arms cross on his chest with a smirk on his face.

"What's going on?" Sakura ask her eyes half close.

"Umm what's wrong with you? are you hurt Sakura?" Iruka ask worriedly.

"Just tired..." Sakura said trying to maintain her eyes open.

Sasuke look at her amuse before picking her up bridal style "sleep Sakura."

Sakura pout at him like a baby before letting herself fall asleep.

"I didn't know you two were dating" iruka said shock.

"Well we are" Sasuke said shifting Sakura's weight.

"Why are you here iruka-sensei?" Naruto ask.

"Oh right... At the end of this second test it's set up so we Chūnins meet up with the exam takers... And I was allowed to be the one who great the three of you" iruka explain.

"Greet us?" Sasuke ask raising an eye brow.

"Since you three finished the test early I mean its only been 5 hours and you already finished the test... Kakashi was right you three are amazing" iruka said smiling at them "to celebrate you're successful completion of the second test... I'd like to buy you a round of ramen."

Naruto cheered and hug his waist "WE DID IT! WE DID IT! WE DID IT! WE DID IT! WE DID IT! WE DID IT! I'M SO HAPPY."

"Alright you three there's a room assigned for the three of you... You guys aren't aloud to leave the tower... Follow me" iruka said motioning for them to follow him.

4 days later...

All the genins who passed the exam was line up facing their jōnin sensei and the hokage along with Anko and some other jōnins.

"First off for the second test congratulations on passing" Anko said smirking "_hehe... Among the 78 participants for 21 to get this far... I said I'd cut them in half but I was expecting single digits._"

"Again congratulation Team Kakashi, Team Kurenai, Team Asuma, Team Guy, Team Kabuto, Sand siblings, Team Kawasaki (they're replacement for team Dosu)" Anko said grinning at them.

"_So hungry" _Chōji thought hungrily.

_"Still this many left? This sucks..._" Shikamaru thought.

"You're team isn't too bad maybe they were lucky... But as long as my team is around getting any farther is impossible... Since from now it's all about real ability... Well with youth there are sweet times and sour times eh kakashi" guy said smirking at kakashi.

Kakashi turn his head to look at him "eh? You say something?" He ask bored.

"_Heh not bad my rival kakashi... You're cool in that way and it really gets on my nerves.._." Guy thought fire burning in his eyes.

"_Ahh so that's guy-sensei's eternal rival... Guy-sensei totally loses in terms of looks though..." _Ten-ten thought smirking.

_"I knew it among all the teacher Guy-sensei is the coolest... He's sparkling! Alright... Watch me guy-sensei I'll sparkle too" _lee thought excitedly.

_"So only 7 teams out of 27 teams passed" _Temari thought.

_"Gaara is unscathed.. Of course" _baki thought.

_"What's wrong with Akamaru" _Kurenai thought concern.

Akamaru was shaking inside of Kiba's jacket_ "that sand guy" _Kiba thought.

_"I'm glad Naruto-kun pass" _Hinata thought smiling while looking at Naruto's back.

_"For this many to make it... And most of them are rookies_" the hokage thought smirking.

"For the coming third test... But before I explain that... There is something I'd like you to know it concerns the true reason for this exam..." The hokage said, he started explaining about the true reason of the exam yada, yada, yada and all that stuff until Hayate cut him off.

"Hello everyone I'm Hayate" Hayate said "umm... 'Cough' 'cough' before the third test there's 'cough' 'cough' something I'd like you to do."

"Umm... It's a preliminary for the third test... To decide who gets to participate in the main event" Hayate said before coughing.

"Preliminary?" Kiba ask.

"Preliminary? What do you mean?" Shikamaru demanded.

"Why aren't all the people allowed to participate in the next test?" Sakura pretended to ask.

"Because there are too many teams that passed... As hokage-sama indicated earlier there will be many guests at the third test so the fights could take too long, we are limited in time... Umm so anyway does who don't want to participate please leave now since we're going to start the preliminary rounds immediately" Hayate explain coughing every now and then.

"Nani? Right now?" Kiba said shock.

"Umm I'm going to quit" Kabuto said sheepishly.

"Umm you're Yakushi Kabuto from the leaf right?" Hayate ask coughing "you may leave now... By the way does anyone else want to leave this is an individual battling you may raise your hand on your own judgement."

Kabuto walk away with a smirk on his face.

Sasuke slightly wince when his neck throb a little, which didn't go unnoticed by his teammate.

"Teme you alright?" Naruto ask putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Hai..." Sasuke said ignoring the pain.

Sakura rolled her eyes at him before putting her hand on the seal on his neck and letting her chakra flow on it, Sasuke close his eyes and relax on the warmth of her chakra, after a few seconds all the pain he felt vanish.

"Arigatō" Sasuke said giving her a small smile.

"Only for you" Sakura whisper smiling back.

"How did she...?" The hokage ask witnessing what she did to Sasuke.

"It doesn't matter... We should remove him from the exam and have ANBU watching over and protecting him..." Anko said trying to reason with him.

"He's the type that won't easily agree to that.. Since he's from the Uchiha clan after all... And the fact that his girlfriend and best friend is entering the preliminary I don't think he would agree... Besides Sakura already took care of the pain" kakashi said interrupting them.

"We are not going to pull him out of the test... If the curse begins opening and releasing power then jump in and stop him" the hokage said.

"Hai" Ibiki said nodding.

"Um now... Lets begin the preliminary... This preliminary will consist of one on one fighting, you will basically fight as if in a real life confrontation... Since we now have exactly 20 entrants we will conduct 10 matches and... 'Cough' the winners will advance to the third test" Hayate explain "there are basically no rules, the fight continuous until one of you dies or get knocked out or admits defeat... 'Cough' if you don't want to die then quickly acknowledge your defeat... Blah blah blah blah blah."

"The object that controls your destiny is... This electric score board will show the match-ups for each battle... Now this is sudden but lets announce the 2 names of the first fight..."

The genins look at the screen and gasp when the names of the first match appear.

**Uchiha Sasuke **

** Vs.**

**Haruno Sakura **

The couple look at each other with wide eyes.

* * *

Cliffhanger :P

Mizu to ikazuchiryū - Water and Lightning Dragon

Jouro Senbon - Senbon Shower

Sabaku Kyū - Sand Binding Coffin

Sabaku Sōsō - Sand Waterfall Funeral

HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE!

Review pips :P

-xoxo-


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: The Couple's Match

(AN: This is just a bonus part of the chapter)

Ω SasuSaku One Year Anniversary Ω

_Sakura just finished giving her mission report to the hokage and was walking towards team 7 mansion._

_"GUY'S I'M HO- what the...?" Sakura said opening the door. _

_All the lights were off even the chandelier, but dozens of vanilla and cinnamon scented candles covered the side of the hallway, the side of the stairs were also filled with candles, Red rose and tulip petals serves as a pathway from the entrance door towards the backyard glass door._

_"Oh... My... Kami" Sakura breathed out._

_She followed the path of roses and tulips when she reach the backyard/waterfalls, she saw the waterfalls shining with red rose and tulip petals floating on top of the water, the moon and stars reflecting on the water, candles were place on the corners of the waterfalls._

_The falls parted like a curtain revealing a fancy looking table for two people, both her and Sasuke's favorite food was on top of the table, Sasuke was standing beside it wearing a blue v-neck shirt, black leather jacket, black khaki pants, and black ninja sandals._

_"Happy One year anniversary babe" Sasuke said smirking at her._

_Sakura felt tears falling from her eyes as she slowly walk towards Sasuke._

_"Hey hey why are you crying?" Sasuke ask softly while wiping her tears._

_"Tears of joy" Sakura said grabbing Sasuke's face and kissing his lips._

_After a few minutes they pulled away from each other._

_"I Love you... I really really love you" Sakura said smiling softly at him._

_"I love you too" Sasuke said smiling back._

_"Where's Naruto and the rest? And I thought you were on a mission? And why red tulips and roses?" Sakura ask._

_"Naruto and rest is away on a mission they won't be back for 2 days so we have the house to ourselves... I finished my own mission yesterday... Because Red tulips symbolizes undying love like my love for you, the Red rose symbolizes true love cause my love for you is true" Sasuke said looking at her in the eyes._

_Sakura playfully narrow her eyes at him "have you been hanging out with Ino?."_

_"She was the one who told me that and she was the one who bore to death this morning telling me the different meaning and symbol of every flower known to mankind... I only ask her if she have pink peonies cause I know it's your favorite flower even though you're name after a different flower... So here" Sasuke said giving her a bouquet of pink peonies (an: I'm the one who loves pink peonies not Sakura.)_

_"Arigatō for everything" Sakura said giving him a peck on the lips._

_"Only for you" Sasuke said softly._

_After they ate dinner, Sasuke grab Sakura's right hand._

_"Close your eyes" Sasuke said smirking at her._

_Sakura narrow her eyes but did what she was told._

_Sasuke pulled out a small box from his pocket and opens it revealing a silver ring with the kanji of his name._

_He remove the ring and slowly place it on her right ring finger._

_"Open your eyes" Sasuke said closing the box and putting it back on his pocket._

_"Sasuke... What's this for?" Sakura ask staring at the ring with wide eyes and admiration._

_"So everyone would know you're mine..." Sasuke said before showing her his own ring with the kanji of her name on his left ring finger._

_"So everyone would know you're mine..." Sakura said smiling at him._

_"Hai..." Sasuke said intertwining their hands together._

_Sakura smiled at him before pulling out a scroll and handing it to him._

_"What's this?" Sasuke ask raising an eye brow while looking at the scroll._

_"My gift of course... You might want to move back before unsealing it from the scroll" Sakura warned._

_Sasuke stood up putting the scroll down and opening it on the ground._

_A puff of smoke appear and when it clears, a box set of dragon motif with cutting wings throwing stars appear along with a box set of three razor blade throwing star that resemble a menacing hurricane, and last a Katana that presents the oriental dragon in a new and unique way, the thick tsuba struggles to contain the prominent dragons while another dragon runs wild engraved on the carbon steel blade, The handle is lined with real ray skin and comes wrapped in black leather, Secured by dual bamboo pegs, this is a full tang katana with hand honed cutting edge (if you want to see what it looks like it's in my profile)._

_"This is... Amazing" Sasuke said staring at the katana in awe "where did you get all this?."_

_Sakura smirk "well to tell you the truth I finished my mission 3 days ago... I was looking for a perfect present for you at this small village I was staying at... I didn't have any luck when I was close on giving up I saw this really old weapon shop... So I went inside and started looking around until my eyes laid on that katana at that moment I knew it was the perfect present for you... The old man who owns the shop told me that the katana is the most oldest katana in the world... It was forged by the first ever craftsmen along with the throwing stars... He told me that you can infuse your chakra flow on the throwing stars and the katana... The katana is called Taito no Ken meaning Dragon Sword."_

_"How much does it cost?" Sasuke ask examining the katana._

_"Don't bother asking cause I'm not going to tell you" Sakura said smirking at him._

_Sasuke narrow his eyes "I know you won't... It was worth a shot" he picked up the throwing star before putting it down along with the katana._

_"You're the best" Sasuke whisper before grabbing Sakura's face and smashing his lips to hers._

_Sakura moan when Sasuke force his tongue on her mouth, she wrap her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, Sasuke's lips left her mouth and started to nip her jaw down to her neck._

_"Have you ever tried skinny dipping?" Sakura whisper in his ears seductively._

The genins look at the screen and gasp when the names of the first match appear.

**Uchiha Sasuke **

** Vs.**

**Haruno Sakura**

The couple look at each other with wide eyes, Naruto downright laugh at his best friends.

"_Hmmm what would you two do_?" Kakashi thought amuse.

"Now, these two entrants come to the front... The first participants in the first fight are Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura are you ready?" Hayate ask.

The couple didn't answer, they just stood there staring at each others eyes, but eventually they nodded without breaking eye contact.

"_This is gonna be good" _Naruto thought smirking.

_"Good luck Sakura-chan..." _Lee thought.

_"A chance to watch his abilities... Although the girl doesn't stand a chance against the Uchiha" _Neji thought crossing his arms on his chest while closing his eyes.

_"Billboard brow doesn't stand a chance_" Ino thought smirking.

"Now... We will be starting the first match... Will everyone except the two participants move to the upper level" Hayate said.

"KAKA-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled waving at his sensei.

The other genins along with their sensei's watch the two of them, eager to see what the couple would do.

The couple took a couple of step back separating themselves from each other without breaking eye contact.

A few minutes passed and neither of them move, the audience stood there waiting for something to happen, the examiner along with the rest knows that the two of them were dating so he stood there and waited, the audience was excited, some were tense.

Sakura sigh before smirking at her boyfriend "didn't think it would turn out like this."

Sasuke smirk back "hai... Good luck."

"Good luck" Sakura said before putting on her half palm fingerless leather gloves.

Sasuke pulled out a scroll, biting his thumb and smearing it on the scroll, a puff of smoke appear and when it clears Sasuke was holding Taito.

"Cool sword" ten-ten mutter staring at the katana in awe.

"BEGIN!" Hayate said before jumping away.

Sakura jump back doing some hand seals "Katon: Sen no Kasai" a ray of fire emits from Sakura's palm towards Sasuke, Sasuke jump to avoid the attack while taking out 8 shooting stars, he channel his lightning and fire chakra into the shooting stars before throwing it at her.

Sakura's eyes widen before she smirk and cloak of pink chakra surrounds her blocking the shooting stars, the audience gasp except for Naruto who was enjoying the show.

"Hn didn't think you would use it" Sasuke said smirking.

"What was that?" Kakashi ask looking at Naruto along with the rest.

Naruto shrug not taking his eyes off his fighting teammates.

"I don't really have a choice" Sakura said shrugging before running towards Sasuke with lightning speed her fist raise and was filled with chakra, Sasuke backflip to avoid her attack, causing her to punch the wall instead creating a huge dent on the wall, the genins and jōnins above the wall grabbed a hold of the hand rail in front of them to avoid falling.

Sasuke quickly grab her wrist before throwing her across the arena, Sakura's back hit the wall hard creating a dent on it.

"Oh come on babe is that all you got" Sasuke taunted crossing his arms on his chest while smirking at her.

Sakura glared at her so called boyfriend before running towards him with full speed, Sasuke's eyes widen blocking her fist in a nick of time, Sakura kneed him on the stomach before grabbing his wrist spinning him around before throwing him across arena.

Sasuke sticked his sword on the ground and landed on his feet "Chidori Nagashi" he channelled his chidori through the ground and towards Sakura.

Sakura jump to avoid the attack before disappearing and appearing behind Sasuke, her fist raise and was filled with chakra, Sasuke duck to avoid her fist but she swung her leg hitting his face and sending him a couple of feet away.

Sasuke did a back handstand and landed on his feet, he wipe the blood on the corner of his mouth before smirking at her when he saw her eyes flicker concern, he close his eyes and activated the Sharingan.

He created the chidori on his right hand before swinging his hand transforming the chidori into countless sharp senbon all aimed at Sakura.

"What the..." Kakashi said his visible eye widening "how in the world did he..."

"Hmmm trust me that's not the only thing he can do" Naruto said with pride filled voice.

They all gave him a confuse look but he just grin at then and ignore them.

A tail-like cloak of pink chakra appear and blocked the chidori senbon in a nick of time, Sakura used her superhuman strength not even bothering to add chakra on the punch, Sasuke jump just in time for the ground to rupture, everyone (except for naruto and kakashi of course) who was watching the fight was amaze and awestruck by her strength.

Sakura close her eyes "_I have to use it_" she thought before opening her eyes, her omegan activated, everyone except her teammates gasp when they saw her eyes.

Sakura did some various hand seals "Raiton: Aka Raiu" dark thunderclouds started to form on the ceiling with red lightning emitting from it.

Sasuke's eyes widen before backfliping to avoid the red lightning Sakura send towards him, he used his katana to deflect the lightning that almost hit him.

"That is so cool" Kiba said staring at the thunderclouds in awe before looking at his female teammate "Hinata, who are you cheering for?."

"I'm cheering for Sakura" Hinata said looking at Sakura who was controlling the lightning "_Sakura please be careful_."

"Yeah me too... Oh I hope she wins" Kiba said staring at Sakura.

"Oh please Billboard brow doesn't stand a chance against Sasuke-kun... I mean just because she learned some Jutsus doesn't mean she could beat him..." Ino said firmly, although she wouldn't admit it but she was secretly amaze by Sakura's skills and strength.

"Naruto who are you cheering for?" Shikamaru ask looking at Naruto along with the rest.

Naruto look at them before sighing "Both of them of course."

"You can't cheer for both of them" Ino said glaring at him.

"Actually I can if want too besides they are both powerful" Naruto said shrugging.

"Oh please the girl is doesn't stand a chance against the Uchiha" Neji said crossing his arms on his chest.

Naruto glared at him "you're the one who doesn't stand a chance against her... She could kill you with one punch."

Neji scoff "Hn whatever help you sleep at night."

Naruto scowl and was ready to pounce at him but kakashi grab his shoulder.

"Naruto that's enough" kakashi said sternly.

Naruto shrug off his hand before watching his teammates again.

Sakura could feel her chakra draining the longer she use the Jutsu, so she wave her hand vanishing the thunder cloud.

Sasuke suddenly appear behind her, Sakura block his punch before sending her own punch, Sasuke did a round kick sending her flying upwards, Sakura spin in the air before taking out several shurikens before throwing it at him "Kage Shuriken no Jutsu" some extra shuriken appeared out of nowhere next to them and headed straight for Sasuke.

Sasuke blocked the shuriken using his katana with the help of the Sharingan, after deflecting all of the shuriken he look at Sakura who was breathing heavily.

"It's time to end this" Sasuke said creating the chidori on his right hand.

Sakura smirk "hai..." A small blue sphere-like ball of fire appear on her hand, inside the sphere was a small tornado.

Sasuke run towards her with incredible speed his chidori in hand, Sakura also run towards him matching his speed.

"CHIDORI!."

"SAIZEKYŪ!."

Sakura hit Sasuke's chest, Sasuke hit Sakura's stomach, the two of them was sent flying back into the wall, smoke was in the way of their bodies so no one could see what happened.

"What the hell happen?" Naruto yelled worriedly "_those two never used those attack against each other._"

When the smoke clear they saw Sasuke and Sakura in the wall with a huge dent behind them, there was a hole on Sakura's stomach and on Sasuke's chest with blood on both corner of their mouth, a pool of blood was on the ground below them.

Hayate look at them before raising his hand to get everyone's attention.

"Both fighter's are unable to continue, this is a double knock-" before Hayate could finish his sentence someone cut him off.

"MATTE!" Sakura said trying to stand on her feet, her hand holding her stomach while coughing up some blood.

Sasuke held his chest while he had Taito sticking on the ground leaning on it for support also coughing up some blood.

"We're not... 'Cough' done... 'Cough' yet" Sasuke said breathing heavily, he could feel the curse mark trying to overcome him if he keep this up he might need to use the curse mark since his out of chakra.

"His 'cough' right" Sakura said trying to summon all the chakra she still have.

"_They can't take much more_" Kakashi thought looking down at his almost unconscious students with worried eyes.

"How… can they still be standing…?" Temari said amaze while looking at Sakura and Sasuke.

"They don't have much strength left" Shikamaru said shaking his head.

"They're amazing" Ten-ten said in awe.

Neji looked at Sakura's beat up form amaze, he expected the Uchiha to win but he was wrong.

Naruto grit his teeth "that's enough you two" he yelled glaring at his teammates.

"Shut it dobe" Sasuke yelled glaring back at him before wincing.

Sakura look at Sasuke with determine and tired eyes, she tried to summon the saizekyū and Sasuke tried to summon the chidori, but pain shot through their bodies, before they could even summon a little chakra they both collapse.

Naruto jump off the railing with kakashi, he run towards Sasuke and kakashi run towards Sakura.

Hayate cough to get everyone's attention.

"This is a double knock-out... The 1st preliminary match has no winner" he said before coughing again.

"NANI?" Kiba yelled in outrage "What do you mean there's no winner... That was an epic battle."

"The rules state that if the battle is a tie then they are both disqualified" Hayate said.

"Thats not fair" Temari said glaring on the ground.

"It's the rule Temari" kankurō said bitterly.

"Hn" Gaara said crossing his arms on his chest.

"Matte!" The hokage said getting everyone's attention "I will ask everyone this question... All genins who want the both of them to enter the 3rd test, raise you're hand."

Kiba and naruto immediately raise their hand along with team Kurenai and the sand sibling, Shikamaru sigh lazily before raising his hand along with Chōji and Ino, lee raise his hand in glee, ten-ten also raise her hand, Neji thought for a moment before raising his hand, team Kawasaki also raised their hands, so basically the only ones who didn't raise their hands were the sound nins.

The hokage nodded at Hayate.

"By the permission of the hokage and the genins, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura may enter the 3rd test" Hayate announce.

"_They deserve it_" kakashi thought slowly picking Sakura up and putting her on the stretchers.

"_You two better be alright_" Naruto thought as he watch the medics walk away with his teammates.

"Lets go Naruto" kakashi said placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto nodded still worried for his teammates.

* * *

That's it for chapter 25 I hope you guys enjoyed it...

Raiton: Aka Raiu - Lightning Style: Red Lightning Storm

Saizekyū - Fire and Lightning Sphere

Katon: Sen no Kasai - Fire Style: Ray of Fire

Kage Shuriken no Jutsu - Shadow Shuriken Technique

Review please...

-xoxo-


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: The Rest of The Preliminary Rounds

"Now we will start the second match" Hayate said looking at the screen.

**Aburame Shino **

**Vs.**

**Kawasaki Kyoto **

"ALRIGHT!" Kyoto yelled excitedly.

Kawasaki Kyoto a Genin from the hidden leaf, he graduated 2 years ago along with his teammates, he has spiky brown hair with caramel highlights, and violet eyes.

Shino remain silent.

"Now we will begin the second match..." Hayate said.

"Will Shino be alright?" Hinata ask worried.

"He's strong, he's one guy even I don't want to fight" Kiba said.

"Please begin" Hayate said jumping away.

Kyoto run towards Shino with a silver blade dagger...

Sasuke's eyes slowly open, only to close it again because of the sunlight "_argh... What happen_?" He thought, he open his eyes again and slowly sat up, pain shot through his body making him wince, he look around the room trying to determine where he is.

"_I'm in the hospital?..._" He thought confuse then it suddenly hit him.

_"CHIDORI!."_

_"SAIZEKYŪ!."_

_Sakura hit Sasuke's chest, Sasuke hit Sakura's stomach, the two of them was sent flying back into the wall, smoke was in the way of their bodies so no one could see what happened._

"_Sakura_!" Sasuke thought worriedly, he immediately threw the covers off of him and jump off the bed, he ignore the pain that shot through his body as he run out of the room locating Sakura's chakra signature.

He stopped in front of a door and open it without a second thought.

"Sakura..." Sasuke mutter guilty when he saw his girlfriend laying on the hospital bed.

He walk closer to her bed and caress her cheek like she was the most important person in his life which she probably is.

Sakura stir before her eyes slowly open and the first thing she saw is Sasuke's deep onyx eyes filled with love, guilt, and relief.

"_Sasuke-kun... Where are we_?" Sakura thought trying to sit up but wince when she felt like her stomach is being blended.

Sakura's hand glows green as she start to heal the hole in her stomach and all her other wounds until they were all gone not even a trace of scar was visible and her stomach was good as new.

"Come here" Sakura said motioning Sasuke to come closer to her.

"Are you sure you should be doing this?... Aren't you out of chakra?" Sasuke ask walking closer to her until he was beside her.

"I still have enough chakra to heal myself, you, and Naruto... Don't worry I know my own limit" Sakura said reassuringly, she place her glowing hand on his chest and started closing the hole and healing his wounds.

"There all done and I still have enough chakra to heal Naruto once he finish his battle" Sakura said removing the covers off her, putting her feet on the ground and stood up.

"Wow..." Sakura said once she was on her feet feeling suddenly dizzy.

"Told you so" Sasuke said making sure she won't fall.

Sakura glare at him before sticking her tongue out, Sasuke smirk before taking her tongue on his mouth and sucking on it, Sakura gasp/moan before snaking her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her.

"And the winner of the second match is Aburame Shino" Hayate said looking at kyoto's fallen form.

"Oh my Kami I can't believe Kyoto lost" Sachiko Zafrina said shock.

Sachiko Zafrina a Genin from the hidden leaf, she graduated 2 years ago along with her teammates, she has a long waist-length blonde hair with creme highlights, and deep sea blue eyes.

"I know right" Akita Katashi said agreeing with his teammate.

Akita Katashi a Genin from the hidden leaf, he graduated 2 years ago along with his teammates, he has untamed short silver hair with black streaks, and honey colored eyes.

"Phew... That was nerve racking" Kurenai said sighing in relief.

"Oh Shino congratulations" Hinata said smiling at Shino.

"Oi great job" Kiba said grinning at him.

"Hai... Yeah I'm counting on you guys too" Shino said in a monotone.

"_He comes back acting like the team leader_" Kiba thought glaring at Shino.

Sasuke and Sakura pulled away from each, both trying to catch their breaths.

"We should probably go back to the exam... Or else we won't hear the end of it from Naruto" Sakura said knowing that if Sasuke and her didn't watch Naruto's battle, his going to complain for weeks.

"Hai..." Sasuke said lacing his fingers with hers before disappearing in blue flames.

"Umm I think we should go to the next match..." Hayate said getting everyone's attention.

**Kankurō**

**Vs.**

**Tsurugi Misumi**

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme" Naruto said once he saw his teammates appear beside him.

"What did we miss?" Sasuke ask looking at Naruto.

"Shino fought Kawasaki Kyoto... And now it's kankurō's match against the same guy he fought at the first Chūnin exam" Naruto said whispering the last part so no one would hear him.

"Matte... Aren't you two suppose to be in the hospital?" Kakashi ask sternly.

"We're fine kaka-sensei don't worry" Sakura said reassuring him.

"Hai... Anyways who won?" Sasuke ask looking at kakashi then at Naruto.

"Well you two tied... You guys were this close on being disqualified... But hokage-ojiisan asked every Genin if they would allow the two of you to pass and we all said yes... So you guys are entering the final test" Naruto said cheekily.

"Matte, so we both passed?" Sakura said smiling.

"Hai" Naruto said nodding his head.

Sasuke sigh in relief before watching the fight his arm around Sakura's shoulder.

"GO KANKURŌ!" Naruto yelled on top of his lungs even though he already knows kankurō is going to win.

"Hn" kankurō said smirking.

(Well the same fight happen nothing changed so I'm not going to write the whole match)

"The battle can't be continued... The winner is kankurō" Hayate announce "now for the 4th match."

**Yamanaka Ino **

**Vs.**

**Akadō Yoroi**

"Good luck Ino" Shikamaru said lazily.

"Yeah what he said" Chōji said eating more chips.

"Show em' what you got" Asuma said encouragely.

"Hai" Ino said determine to win "_I'll show Sakura that she isn't the only one who bloomed._"

"You may begin" Hayate said before coughing.

"Are you ready?" Yoroi ask doing a hand seal.

"Hai" Ino said gulping.

Yoroi's right hand was filled with chakra, using his left hand he took out three shuriken from his shuriken holster and threw it at Ino.

Ino's eyes widen before throwing her own shuriken to deflect his, Yoroi run towards her with full speed.

"You're finish" Yoroi said placing his glowing hand on ino's head sucking all her chakra.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Ino yelled feeling her body slipping away as Yoroi suck all her chakra.

Shikamaru, Chōji, Asuma was starting to worry.

After a few seconds Ino fell unconscious and Yoroi stopped sucking her chakra.

"Ino is unable to battle... The winner is Akadō Yoroi" Hayate said making sure Ino was still alive.

Asuma jump off the rail, landing beside his fallen student before picking her up and jumping back on the upper level, he place her down leaning on the wall.

"Let me check her" Sakura said removing Sasuke's arm on her shoulder to check her former best friend's status.

"You're a medic?" Asuma ask raising an eye brow.

"Hai..." Sakura said placing her palm on ino's chest "she didn't brake anything... Her pulse is normal... But she has only 3% of her chakra.. She needs rest after the preliminary round take her to the hot spring that would refresh her chakra faster."

"Arigatō Sakura" Asuma said grateful.

"No prob" Sakura said half smiling, half smirking before walking back to Sasuke's side, Sasuke gave her a half smile before hugging her from behind and burying his head on the crook of her neck.

"Alright now for the next round" Hayate said looking at the screen.

**Temari**

**Vs.**

**Ten-ten **

"_Finally_" Temari thought jumping off the rail and landing on the ground.

Ten-ten smirk before jumping off the rail.

"The fifth match... Temari vs. Ten-ten... " Hayate said.

"_Now the second member of the sand sibling... This could be interesting_" Neji thought crossing his arms on his chest.

"GOOD LUCK TEN-TEN!" Lee cheered.

"Begin" Hayate said.

Ino slowly open her eyes.

"You're finally awake" Shikamaru said relieve.

"What happened?..." Ino ask confuse.

"Well..." Chōji started "Yoroi I think was his name... He absorb all of your chakra... And then you fell unconscious... Sakura said you just need to go to the hot spring so you can refresh your chakra faster."

"Sakura?..." Ino ask looking at Sakura's back well more like Sasuke's back since Sasuke was still hugging Sakura.

"Hai... She knows medical ninjutsu" Shikamaru said shrugging.

"The fifth match... Winner is Temari" Hayate said.

"Temari Don't..." Sakura said before Temari could throw Ten-ten.

Temari look at her before sighing and placing Ten-ten on the ground.

"Happy?" Temari ask her voice heavy with sarcasm but not really mad at Sakura.

"Hai" Sakura said brightly.

Temari shook her head smirking before jumping back on the upper level, landing beside Gaara.

"Come on, come on, Come on, come on, com-itai" Naruto said rubbing the lump on his head.

"Shut up" Sakura said glaring at him.

Sasuke smirk at his girlfriend amuse.

**Sachiko Zafrina**

**Vs.**

**Nara Shikamaru **

"Me eh?..." Shikamaru said boredly.

"Oh good" Zafrina said happily.

"GO SHIKAMARU!" Ino cheered loudly.

"_Ino sure is cheerful_" Chōji thought.

"_Man this sucks... Plus it's tough fighting a girl... How troublesome_" Shikamaru thought lazily.

"_I'm gonna end this quick_" Zafrina thought smirking.

"Begin!" Hayate said.

"Kagemane no Jutsu" Shikamaru said his shadow extending towards Zafrina.

"Shit!" Zafrina said before she could even move, Shikamaru's shadow came in contact with hers.

"Kagemane no Jutsu complete" Shikamaru said smirking lazily.

Shikamaru slowly pulled out a shuriken, Zafrina copying his movements.

"BAKA! Both of us will do the same movements, if you throw that shuriken you'll get hurt too" Zafrina said her eyes widen.

"I know that..." Shikamaru said ready to throw the shuriken at her with Zafrina copying him.

"We'll keep throwing shurikens to see how long we can last" Shikamaru said throwing the shuriken.

"DON'T!" Zafrina said throwing her shuriken.

Before the shuriken can hit Shikamaru, he bend his body backwards, Zafrina did the same only to hit her head on the wall behind her that she fails to notice.

"Hehehe one down..." Shikamaru said jumping on his feet "If you're a shinobi... Then fight with knowledge of your surroundings... Even if we move the same... The distance of the wall behind us is different."

"Winner Nara Shikamaru" Hayate announce.

"WAY TO GO SHIKAMARU" Ino yelled punching her fist in the air.

"YOU RULE" Chōji yelled happily.

Team 7 look at each other.

"He just did the same thing he did on the first Chūnin exam" Sakura said blinking a couple of times.

"Hai..." Sasuke and Naruto said nodding.

**Akita Katashi**

**Vs.**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

"Finally... Eh who the hell is he?" Naruto ask scratching his head while looking at his teammates.

"Heck if we know" Sasuke said shrugging before kissing Sakura's head and laying his chin on her shoulder.

"The seventh match... Akita Katashi and Uzumaki Naruto... You may begin now" Hayate said.

Naruto did some hand seals "it's time for me to use my super awesome Jutsu that would blow your mind away."

"Super awesome Jutsu... He's an idiot" Sasuke said knowing what his idiot of a best friend was talking about.

"Seriously..." Sakura said realizing what he meant.

"Bring it on" Akita said smugly.

"Hāremu no Jutsu" Naruto yelled just in time for Sakura to cover her boyfriends eyes.

A large puff of smoke appear and when it clears, a dozen of beautiful, naked woman, with mists of smoke that cover their privates appear, giving Akita a seductive look.

All the males (except for Gaara and Neji although their eyes were wide and Sasuke since Sakura was covering his eyes and the Jutsu doesn't affect him only Sakura can do that) was having a nosebleed especially kakashi and the hokage, Hinata fainted, while the rest of the girls were gaping at the scene in front of them

The clones started rubbing and hugging Akita, making his nose bleed harder before he fainted with a really goofy smile on his face.

"Naruto get rid of those clones already" Sasuke yelled his eyes still being cover by Sakura.

The clones pouted before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Umm.. The... A winner of the seventh match is Uzumaki Naruto" Hayate said wiping his nose with a tissue.

"Well that was a boring way to win" Sasuke said giving Naruto a bored look.

"Hey it's not my fault I didn't get a tough opponent" Naruto said crossing his arms while sulking before realizing something "matte! After my match it was hinata vs. Neji... Please tell me tha-."

"Too late" Sakura breathed out looking at the screen.

**Hyūga Hinata **

**Vs.**

**Hyūga Neji**

"Damn" Kiba mutter worriedly.

"_Hinata_..." Kurenai thought.

"_What an interesting match-up_..." The hokage thought.

"I never thought I'd be facing you Hinata-sama" Neji said in a monotone.

"Neji-niisan..." Hinata said softly.

"Sakura-chan can you please please heal Hinata-chan once the fight is over" Naruto said knowing that if he ask Hinata to forfeit, she would feel like he was thinking she was weak.

"Of course I will" Sakura said smiling sadly at him.

Naruto close his eyes sighing before opening his eyes again "YOU CAN DO IT HINATA-CHAN, JUST BELIEVE IN YOURSELF DATTEBAYO!."

Hinata's eyes widen "_Naruto-kun_..."

"What an annoying idiot... You're just as weak as your female teammate... She was just lucky when she tied with the Uchiha" Neji said scoffing.

"That's it Hyūga you're fucking dead" Sasuke said suddenly holding Neji by the collar, his Mangekyō Sharingan spinning, he accidentally activated it because of his anger.

"Tsu-" before he could even finish saying tsukuyomi Sakura cut him off.

"SASUKE-KUN DON'T!" She yelled panicking.

Sasuke took a deep breath before deactivating his Mangekyō and shoving Neji hard across the arena, he close his eyes and sigh when he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder.

"Come on..." Sakura said softly before they both disappear in a black cherry blossom petals.

"Umm... I'm not going to say I'm sorry for what the teme did... Neji your lucky Sakura-chan stopped him if she didn't you would have be dead by now... If Sasuke didn't kill you I would have... No one and I mean no one can mock, look down, or underestimate our team" Naruto said glaring at Neji, his eyes flashing the nine-tails before it quickly disappear.

"Cough... Umm lets begin the eighth match... You may now begin" Hayate said hoping it would break the tension.

(I'm going to skip everything, I'll just give you guys the short version, Naruto cheered for Hinata but like the first Chūnin exam she still lost, at the same time Sasuke and Sakura came back, Sakura healed Hinata, Gaara fought lee the same battle happened but before Gaara could crush lee's leg Sakura yelled at him to stop which he did, so lee is still fine, the last battle is Kiba vs. Chōji, Kiba won he used Gatsūga to counter Chōji's Nikudan Sensha... Sakura knows that when Sasuke's angry accidentally or not he activate his Mangekyō, so before Sasuke grabbed Neji by the collar, she placed a genjutsu at everyone except for kakashi and Naruto, making the rest think that he activated the Sharingan and not the Mangekyō Sharingan)

All the winners of the prelims exam was standing in front of the hokage, starting from right to left, Aburame Shino, Hyūga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankurõ, Temari, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba.

"To all of you who won the rights to compete in the third round test in the Chūnin exam... Congratulation to you all" Hayate said.

"_There's 7 from the leaf, and 3 from sand_" the hokage thought.

"Well then hokage-sama if you would please..." Hayate said.

"Well now I'd like to start explaining the main test..." The hokage said.

"_Finally_..." Kiba thought excited.

"As I told you before in the main event, your matches will be seen by everybody... Each of you will fight to represent the strengths of your countries... I'd like you to showoff all your powers with no reserves" the hokage explain.

"We're not going to do it here, right now?" Kiba ask confuse.

"This break, you can say will be for preparations" the hokage said.

"What do you mean?" Neji ask raising an eye brow.

"In other words... In addition to informing all the various Daimyō and Kage, this is the time needed to arrange for the gathering of the even... And this is also the preparation time for you examiner students" the hokage started to explain and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, etc, etc and all the boring details.

"... And that's the way it is... Well I'd like to dismiss you now but... There's something that has to be done for the finals before I can do that" the hokage said smirking.

"What the hell is it?" Naruto demanded "I've got to train now."

"Well now don't get too excited... There are pieces of paper inside of the box that Anko's holding, so each of you take one piece" the hokage said.

"I'll come around so wait your turn" Anko said holding a box.

"All right you all took a piece, now then I'd like you to tell us the number on that paper in order, starting from the left" Ibiki said holding a clip board.

"7" Kiba said.

"1" Sakura said.

"9" Sasuke said.

"8" Naruto said.

"3" Temari said.

"5" kankurō said.

"10" Gaara said.

"4" Shikamaru said.

"2" Neji said.

"6" Shino said

"Alright now I will.. Reveal to you the final tournament" the hokage said grinning.

"Huh!" Kiba said his eyes widen.

"That what we drew numbers for?" Shikamaru said shock.

"Now Ibiki show them the match arrangements" the hokage said.

"Hai" Ibiki said showing them the clipboard.

**First round**

**1 Haruno Sakura**

**Vs.**

**2 Hyūga Neji**

**Second round**

**3 Temari **

**Vs.**

**4 Nara Shikamaru**

**Third round**

**5 kankurō**

**Vs.**

**6 Aburame Shino**

**Fourth round**

**7 Inuzuka Kiba**

**Vs.**

**8 Uzumaki Naruto**

**Fifth round**

**9 Uchiha Sasuke**

**Vs.**

**10 Gaara**

"_Oh it's on" _Sakura thought smirking.

_"Nani? The finals are just a regular tournament?" _Temari thought.

_"How troublesome" _Shikamaru thought lazily.

_"Phew Thank Kami I'm not on the same block as Gaara" _kankurō thought relieve_._

_"Uchiha Sasuke..." _Gaara thought.

_"Perfect..." _Neji thought smirking.

_"Seriously" _Naruto thought mentally groaning.

_"I can't wait to defeat Naruto..." _Kiba thought grinning.

_"Hn" _Sasuke thought.

"Well then, you're free to start strategizing or resting as you like... With this I'll dismiss you all" the hokage said.

* * *

Phew I'm glad it's over...

Kagemane no Jutsu - Shadow Imitation Technique

Hāremu no Jutsu - Harem Technique

Gatsūga - Fang Passing Fang

Nikudan Sensha - Human Bullet Tank

Please review :)

-xoxo-


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Training For The Finals

"Yo" kakashi said saluting when he saw his students walking towards him.

"Kaka-sensei why did you call us here?" Sakura ask raising an eye brow.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto was watching a movie when pakkun appeared in font of them, telling them that kakashi wanted to meet them at the team 7 bridge.

"I just wanted to ask if you guys want me to teach you some Jutsus" kakashi said shrugging.

"You can teach me the Raikiri" Sasuke suggested smirking at kakashi.

Kakashi narrow his eyes before sighing "hai... Meet me here tomorrow at 6... What about you two?."

Sakura shrug "I think I'm going to train with Temari."

"I'm training with the Ero-sennin" Naruto said grinning widely, excited to train with his master.

"Oh right... That reminds me we still have to tell the hokage we're from the future" Sakura said looking at her teammates.

Sasuke and Naruto nodded.

"Kakashi are you coming with us?" Sasuke ask looking at his sensei.

"Hai... For moral support" kakashi said smiling behind his mask.

Team 7 disappear, Sasuke in black flames, Sakura pink peonie petals, Naruto ramen noodles, and kakashi a puff of smoke, they appear outside the hokage's office.

"Come in" the third said when he heard the knock on the door.

"Hey old man" Naruto greeted smiling at him.

Sasuke and Sakura shook their head.

"What can I do for you?" The third ask raising an eye brow.

"They want to tell you something I'm just here for moral support" kakashi said shrugging.

"Nani?" The third ask looking at the 3 teens.

"Sigh... The three of us..." Sakura started to say.

The next day...

"I'll see you guys later" Naruto said fist bumping Sasuke and giving Sakura a kiss on the forehead before exiting the kitchen.

"What time are you gonna meet Temari?" Sasuke ask taking a bite off his bacon.

"At 8" Sakura said before sipping her tea.

After eating breakfast sasuke helped Sakura wash the dishes.

"Later, babe" Sasuke said giving her a chase kiss on the lips before walking out of the kitchen.

"Be careful" Sakura called out.

"Aa" she heard Sasuke said before hearing the door shut.

Naruto grin when he finally found Jiraiya, as usual watching the ladies in the hot spring.

"Oi!" Naruto yelled startling Jiraiya, he didn't sense Naruto's chakra since he was busy 'researching' for his book.

"What do you want kid?" Jiraiya ask raising an eye brow.

"You're one of the legendary sannin, right?" Naruto ask putting his hand behind his head.

"Hmm... It's been a long time since I heard that name... But yeah kid I'm one of them, why?" Jiraiya ask crossing his arms on his chest.

"I want you to train me" Naruto said looking at him in the eyes with determination.

Jiraiya look shock before he smirk amuse "you have guts kid... But I'm gonna have to decline."

Naruto smirk mischievously before doing a hand seal "Oiroke no Jutsu."

Jiraiya grin pervertly, his nose bleeding as he stare at the naked 'girl' in front of him.

"Can you please train me?" The 'girl' pouted.

"Hai... But there's a condition... In my presence... You must always be like that..." Jiraiya said rubbing his hand together sheepishly.

Naruto transform back to his old self and glared at him "you really are a pervert... But I really want you to train me."

Jiraiya sigh before looking at Naruto's eyes "fine kid I'll train you... What's you're name?."

Naruto grin "Uzumaki Naruto at your service."

Jiraiya's eyes widen "_so he is Minato and Kushina's son_."

"Hey Sakura" Temari said waving at Sakura.

"Hey Tem, kankurō, Gaara' Sakura said smiling at them.

"I hope you don't mind... They wanted to train with us" Temari said scratching her head while smiling sheepishly.

"It's cool" Sakura said dismissing it "anyway we should start with ninjutsu."

"Yo... You're late" kakashi said accusingly.

Sasuke shrug "I'm not, you're just early."

Kakashi sweat drop "alright... How well can you control your chakra."

Sasuke gave him a blank look "I'm dating the girl who's chakra control surpasses Tsunade's, what do you think?."

"_Where's Sakura when you need her... She's the only one who can make Sasuke listen and be nice_" kakashi thought, "alright then the Raikiri requires better chakra control and focused than the chidori..."

"Alright kid... The first thing I'm going to teach you is chakra control... Go walk on the water " Jiraiya said crossing his arms on his chest.

Naruto nodded before walking on top of the water with ease "then what?."

Jiraiya smirk "something tells me that you're not as dumb as you look."

Naruto look offended "Hey! What's that suppose to mean?."

"Nothing... Now answer this question... Have you ever felt a special chakra?" Jiraiya ask looking at him in the eyes.

"You mean the kyūby's chakra" Naruto said smirking when he saw the shock look of Jiraiya.

"You... You know about-" Jiraiya was cut off by Naruto.

"The kyūby being sealed inside of me... Hai... Mizuki the former instructor at the academy told me that there's a demon sealed inside of me and that demon is the kyūby who attacked Konoha 13 years ago" Naruto said remembering mizuki.

"Ok then... Meet me here tomorrow" Jiraiya said grinning at him.

"Fūton: Tatsu no Ōshigoto" Temari swings her fan to the sky, causing a giant tornado to descend upon Sakura.

"Katon: Kasai no Uzu" Sakura said countering Temari's tornado with a vortex of fire.

Temari gritted her teeth, she bit her thumb and wipe the blood on her giant fan "Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai" The fan whips up a tempest and summons Kamatari who rides the wind, slashing towards Sakura.

Sakura filled her fist with chakra and punched Katamari, sending him back to where he belong, she run towards Temari with lightning speed and punched her in the jaw not even putting chakra on the punch.

Temari was sent flying through some trees before her back hit a giant rock creating a dent on it, she threw up some blood before wiping the blood off her mouth.

"Hey you alright?" Sakura ask worried that she might have over done it.

Temari smirk weakly "I'm fine don't worry."

Sakura did a hand seal, healing chakra surrounds Temari's body and healed all her wounds.

"Arigatō" Temari said smiling a her.

"No prob" Sakura said giving her a small smile.

"We should call it a day" kankurō suggested seeing his older sister tired from battling Sakura.

"Hai" Gaara said nodding his head.

"Alright then I'll see you guys tomorrow" Sakura sad waving goodbye before walking away.

"Sasuke that's enough for now... I'll see you tomorrow same place, same time" kakashi said.

Sasuke breath heavily but nodded before doing a hand seal and disappearing in black flames.

Sasuke appear in the kitchen of team 7's house where he saw Naruto eating ramen, he plop himself on the chair across from Naruto.

"Hey teme, tough day?" Naruto ask getting a water bottle from the fridge and handing it to him.

"Hai..." Sasuke said taking a huge gulp of the water "where's Sakura?."

"She's not here yet" Naruto said eating his ramen.

"Nope I'm here" Sakura said entering the kitchen, she plop herself on Sasuke's lap and rested her head on his shoulder.

Sasuke gave her his bottled water so she can drink from it.

"Arigatō" Sakura said before finishing the bottled water.

"What's for dinner?" Naruto ask after finishing his ramen.

"You just ate" Sakura pointed out.

"And...?" Naruto said raising an eye brow.

Sakura shook her head "Nevermind..." She stood up from Sasuke's lap and went to the fridge.

* * *

I know it's a short chapter... I promise the next chapter would be longer...

Oiroke no Jutsu - Sexy Technique

Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai - Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance

Katon: Kasai no Uzu - Fire Release: Fire Vortex

Review :)

-xoxo-


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: A Friendly Match

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Jiraiya slam his palm on the ground, a huge puff of smoke appear and when it clears a giant frog appear with a giant scroll on its mouth.

"_Finally I can summon frogs again_" Naruto thought excitedly when the frog gave him the scroll via its tongue.

"This is the contract scroll with the toads that has been passed down through many generations... You write your name using blood... And under that you press your fingerprint using blood" Jiraiya explain.

Naruto bit his thumb and did what he was told.

"Now give it a try" Jiraiya said crossing his arms on his chest.

"I already am" Naruto said doing the necessary hand seals before slamming his palm on the ground, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

A giant puff of smoke appear and when it clears Gamabunta appear with Naruto on top of his head.

Jiraiya's eyes widen "_no way... To able to summon Gamabunta on the first try..._"

"Jiraiya, why did you summon me?" Gamabunta ask grumpily.

"HE DIDN'T SUMMON YOU I DID!" Naruto yelled in outrage.

Gamabunta started laughing "yeah right I'm suppose to believe that."

"IT'S TRUE!" Naruto yelled glaring down at him.

"Wha... Hayate was...?" Kakashi ask his visible eye slightly widening.

"Hai... He was found by Kikyou castle this morning..." The hokage said sadly.

"Was the opponent Orochimaru?" Anko ask nervously.

"No, we can't make any assumption, Hayate was most likely tailing that sound spy Kabuto, well it's clear Orochimaru is up to something though" kakashi said sharing a look with the hokage.

"Then we must cancel the Chūnin exam... With Orochimaru..." A jōnin started to say but the hokage cut him off.

"No... He revealed himself to Anko and urged us not to cancel it... This Chūnin exam among the shinobi allies" he said.

"What do you mean?" Homura ask narrowing his eyes.

"Orochimaru has the power to destroy a small country himself... Since escaping this village many countries must have set their eyes on him" the hokage said "plus he coincidently has a grudge against our village.. Any country would want him."

"Then... No way... One of our allies has joined Orochimaru... To betray the leaf?" The jōnin from earlier said.

The hokage remain silent.

"Well, the alliance agreement is nothing more than a verbal promise... It hasn't prevented great wars in the past..." Kakashi said boredly.

"Either way, we don't have enough information right now, lets not worry needlessly" the hokage said.

"We already have ANBU gathering information in other countries... We shouldn't be too focused on this, the enemy may use that" Koharu said.

"Plus I trust you guys... If the time comes we will assemble all our strength... And fight" the hokage said.

In Suna...

"Good job... Baki" the fourth Kazekage said.

"As planned the three have safely advanced to the finals" baki said bowing his head.

"... Now from here I presume our deal with the sound is still strong" the kazekage said.

Baki nodded "here's the plan from the sound" he handed the scroll Kabuto gave him to the guard so the guard could give it to the kazekage.

"Then we would be counting on the work of you guys on the day" the kazekage said.

"But... Kazekage-sama with only four members including me... Can we not place troops around the fire country and call it an exercise to fool them?" Baki ask.

"The leaf isn't stupid... Their ANBU is already on the move... If we do that we will draw attention to ourselves... As expected the forces we can bring into the leaf are severely restricted" the fourth said "that's why we sent Gaara and the others... Now... Go."

"As you command" baki said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

_"It is all kazekage's will" baki said "the sand will join the sound... And war with the leaf... This is a super A-rank mission understand the importance."_

_Temari gritted her teeth along with kankurō, Gaara remain silent leaning on the wall beside the window._

_"But why a war now?... It took so much time and sacrifice to create an alliance agreement... To break that... Many will die" Temari tried to reason, she didn't want to have war against Konoha, plus she doesn't want to betray her friends._

_"Hai, she's right" kankurō said siding with his sister._

_"In the end, shinobis are tools of war... The alliance itself was an object that threatened our existence... You genins don't know about it very well, but..." Baki said "the wind country's stupid daimyo used the alliance... As a reason to forcibly weaken the the military strength of the hidden sand village... Because of the alliance agreement the daimyo fully trusting the leaf sent our clients to them... And begin drastically cutting back our funding because that way was cheaper... When the head is stupid we the hands, and legs suffer... For our village to keep up... We had to raise the ability of each individual shinobi."_

_The three remain silent._

_"That's why shobis like you were created Gaara..." Baki said looking at Gaara._

_Gaara look down, while kankurō and Temari's frown deepen._

_"Right now... The existence of the wind country itself is in danger... Kazekage-sama fearing the weakening of Suna... Has decided to join forces with the hidden sound and to teach the daimyo of the danger the country is in and... To measure the recovery of Suna, we will destroy Konoha... If anymore time passes Suna will lose all ability to fight Konoha" baki said before looking at Gaara again "this mission... We're counting on your work... Gaara."_

_Gaara close his eyes and didn't answer._

"YOU LIL' PUNK!" Gamabunta yelled "WHAT'CHA DOIN' ON TOP OF MY HEAD."

"Like I said... I summoned you" Naruto said crossing his arms on his chest.

"Hahaha you shouldn't lie punk there's no way in hell a lil' shrimp like you could summon me" Gamabunta said laughing.

Naruto gritted his teeth before jumping on top of Gamabunta's nose, "YOU PIECE OF SHIT HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING... I'M THE ONE WHO SUMMONED YOU SO I'M YOUR MASTER, GOT THAT STUPID TOAD."

"What the... Who the hell do you think you're talking to? Some little kid saying he's the master of Gama Oyabun, Gamabunta-sama?... YOU WANT YOURE HEAD RIPPED OFF?" Gamabunta yelled in outrage.

Naruto sigh before jumping off his nose, landing on the ground beside the summoning scroll.

"See this... That's my name Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said pointing at his name written on the scroll.

"Hn?" Gamabunta said looking at the scroll "so you weren't lying."

"Yup" Naruto said smirking.

"Sasuke-kun are you alright?" Sakura ask helping Sasuke on his feet.

"Hai" Sasuke said breathing heavily.

"Sasuke... You did it" kakashi said proudly.

"Aa" Sasuke said drinking the water Sakura gave him.

"Sakura I thought you were going to train with Temari" kakashi said.

Sakura shrug "she canceled... She said something about a family meeting or something... Hn I'm guessing the 'meeting' is about the plan to attack Konoha... I just hope out friendship can change their mind."

"I'm sure it will" Sasuke said rubbing her back soothingly.

"I hope so" Sakura said smiling at him.

"Don't worry it will" Sasuke said kissing her cheek.

"Alright you two can go now... Oh and tomorrow meet me at the training grounds along with Naruto" kakashi said waving goodbye before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke and Sakura disappear in black flames and appeared in their room.

"So... I think I still need some reassurance" Sakura said snaking her arm around her boyfriends neck.

Sasuke smirk and capture her lips to his, Sakura moan when she felt Sasuke's tongue enter her mouth, she started massaging his scalp earning her a soft groan from him, Sasuke picked her up bridal style not breaking the kiss and slowly place her on the bed with him on top of her.

Sakura's hand slid down towards the hem of Sasuke's shirt and was slowly sliding it up, when the door burst open.

"AHHH! MY SWEET VIRGIN EYES!" Naruto yelled covering his eyes.

"Oh go fuck yourself" Sasuke said removing himself from Sakura and glared at Naruto.

"Is it safe?" Naruto ask his eyes still covered.

"Hai..." Sakura said annoyed while sitting up on the bed.

"Oh good... You know next time get a room" Naruto said shaking his head.

"We are in a room, you're the one who barge in here without knocking" Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Oh right..." Naruto grinning sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Anyway... What do you want?" Sakura ask raising an eye brow.

"Oh... I can summon toads again" Naruto said happily.

"Seriously?" Sasuke ask narrowing his eyes.

"Hai..." Naruto said grinning.

"Good for you... By the way kakashi wants us to meet him tomorrow at the training ground" Sasuke said smirking at him.

Naruto nodded.

"Umm guys..." Sakura said getting Sasuke and Naruto's attention.

"Nani?" Sasuke and Naruto ask in unison.

"What are we going to do after we become Chūnin... From what I can remember after the Chūnin finals... Naruto left with Jiraiya to search for tsunade-shishō at the same time Itachi and Kisame came here then went after Naruto..." Sakura said looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke sigh "I'm not going to kill him... Well not yet anyway... But I am going to fight him... Naruto, Sakura and I will come with you."

"Why?" Sakura and Naruto ask at the same time.

"First of all there's nothing to do here... Second so Sakura and I could spend some time together" Sasuke said shrugging.

"Really?" Sakura ask excitedly.

"Hai" Sasuke said smiling at her.

"Arigatō" Sakura said jumping off the bed to give him a hug.

Naruto smile before leaving the room to give the two of them a moment together.

The next day...

"Good morning my little kiddies" kakashi said smiling brightly at them for the first time he was on time.

"AHHHH! The world is about to end" Naruto yelled running around in circles.

"I knew he was crazy" Kiba sad walking towards team 7 with Hinata, Shino, and Kurenai walking beside him.

"Shut it dog breath" Naruto said glaring at him.

"What did you say you loser" Kiba yelled glaring back.

Before the two of them could say anything team Asuma arrived.

"What is this? A reunion" Sasuke ask raising an eye brow.

"No... We're going to have a friendly match" kakashi said while reading his precious book.

"You have got to be kidding me" Sakura said deadpan.

"Nope I'm not" kakashi said not looking up from his book.

"Hey Hinata-chan" Naruto said smiling brightly at her.

"Hey Naruto-kun" Hinata said smiling meekly.

Team guy arrive, lee quickly grab Sakura's hand and kneel in front of her.

"Sweet Sakura-chan you are as beautiful as the stars at night" lee said kissing the back of her hand.

"Back off" Sasuke said glaring at him while his Sharingan is spinning widely.

Lee gulp before quickly letting go of Sakura's hand and running beside Guy.

Naruto snicker at his best friend's possessiveness, Sakura smile before lifting Sasuke's arm so she could wrap it on her shoulder.

Kiba, Lee, and Ino look down on the ground.

"Kakashi you do know that Naruto is fighting Kiba and Sakura is fighting Neji, right?" Sasuke ask looking at kakashi.

"I know... Like I said this is just a friendly training" kakashi said like he was talking to a 3 years old.

Sasuke glared at him but didn't say anything.

"Besides team Kuranai and team Guy are only here to watch the match between team 7 and team Asuma" kakashi said looking at Asuma for confirmation.

Asuma nodded.

"This is troublesome I would rather play shogi than fight them" Shikamaru said looking at the clouds with a bored expression on his face.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sakura ask crossing her arms on her chest while glaring at him.

"It means I don't want to wake up in the hospital" Shikamaru said giving her a pointed look.

"Oh" Sakura said blinking.

"Why would you wake up in the hospital?" Asuma ask his student.

Shikamaru smirk lazily "you saw how powerful and strong they are... I doubt we'll be able to bruise them."

Team 7 raise an eye brow at his comment.

"Oh please we could take them" Ino said confidently, but on the inside she knew Shikamaru was right.

"Sigh... Since we're already here we might as well go on with it and do our best" Shikamaru said yawning.

"Alright... You may start now" Asuma said backing away with the rest.

Sasuke and Sakura run zigzag towards team Asuma with lightning speed.

"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Naruto said, 4 Naruto clones appear surrounding Chōji.

"Shit!" Shikamaru said unable to dodge Sasuke's punch, he was sent flying a couple of feet away.

"AHHHHH!" Ino yelled flying a couple of feet away from Sakura, she landed beside Shikamaru.

"U"

"ZU"

"MA"

"KI"

"NARURO BARRAGE" Naruto yelled doing a rotating heel drop while Chōji is floating in mid-air making him unconcious.

Shikamaru stood up shakingly "_Kuso_...", He close his eyes and sat on the ground, putting his fingers together to create a circle and closing his eyes so he can concentrate.

"CHŌJI FREE FOOD!" Ino yelled knowing Shikamaru needs time so he could think of a plan.

Chōji jerk awake when he heard the word free and food, he looked around and notice Shikamaru's thinking position.

"Alright" Chōji said nodding his head before running beside Ino.

"_Guys we have to be careful" _Sakura said in her mind.

_"Hai_" Naruto and Sasuke said telepathy.

Shikamaru's eyes open "Chōji, Ino come here."

Team 7 narrow their eyes as they watch Shikamaru tell Ino and Chōji whatever plan he came up with.

"Hai" Chōji and Ino said nodding their head.

"Nikudan Sensha" Chōji turned into a human size ball and was heading straight towards team 7.

Sakura run towards Chōji with lightning speed, she swing her hand sending Chōji flying 10 feet away from Ino and Shikamaru.

"What the..." Sakura said when she tried to move her body.

"Kagemane no Jutsu complete" Shikamaru said smirking.

Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widen.

"Ino now" Shikamaru said knowing that Sakura could break free from his hold in any second, "_it was only luck when I manage to trap her..._"

"Shintenshin no Jutsu" Ino said before falling unconscious.

Sakura's head lower before she look up with a smirk on her face "you missed."

The audience's eyes widen except for Naruto and Sasuke who was watching the scene with a smirk on their face.

"I'm-impossible" Shikamaru said shock.

"But it is" Sakura said before breaking free from his hold and jumping back beside Sasuke.

"Nara" Sasuke said smirking.

Shikamaru made a mistake by looking a Sasuke in the eyes since his Sharingan was activated, the moment Shikamaru looked at him, he place a genjutsu on him.

"Well the winner is team 7" kakashi said smirking behind his mask.

Sakura did a hand seal, Shikamaru's body along with Ino and Chōji was covered with green chakra, healing all their injuries.

"Arigatō" Shikamaru said once he was out of the genjutsu.

Sakura nodded.

"Wow... I'm impress" jiraiya said his arms cross on his chest.

"When did he get here?" Naruto ask scratching the back of his head.

"The moment the fight started" Sakura answered.

"Well hello there pretty lady, what's your name?" Jiraiya ask looking at her from head to toe.

Before Sakura could say anything, Sasuke along with Naruto and kakashi was in front of her blocking Jiraiya's view.

"She's mine" Sasuke said his Sharingan spinning widely.

Kakashi glared a him.

Naruto gave him a disgusted look "She's my teammate so back off, Ero-sennin."

Jiraiya raise his hand in mock surrender "I was just kidding geez."

"You better be" Naruto said threateningly "anyway what are you doing here?."

"I was on my way to do my research, when I sense your chakra so I decided to see what you were doing" Jiraiya said shrugging.

"Oh ok then" Naruto said blinking.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 28...

I'm sorry if the match was boring... I couldn't come up with a better match...

I hope you guys still enjoy it and please review...

-xoxo-


	29. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I'm really sorry this isn't a chapter... I won't be able to update until March 15... I'm really busy... I have a lot and I mean a lot of Projects to finish, home works to submit, a job I'm struggling to keep... I just don't have time you know... But I'll still finish the story so don't worry... I hope you guys won't stop following the story.

-xoxo-


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29: Changing Destiny

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

_Beep-crash..._

"Kuso... It's way too early" Sakura moan not opening her eyes.

Sasuke slowly open his eyes, he remove his arm that was wrap around Sakura's stomach and stood up, he saw the alarm clock on the floor smash into pieces.

"Great we're gonna need a new alarm clock" Sasuke mutter shaking his head before grabbing his towel and going to the bathroom.

Sakura groan rolling on her stomach and burying her face on Sasuke's pillow, she inhale his scent and sigh a little dreamily before falling asleep again.

After a few minutes Sasuke came out of the bathroom wearing a black, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back, black shorts, black wrist warmers on both his wrist, he was wearing his spiked choker around his neck and his ring on his left ring finger, his forehead protector tied around his forehead, he walk towards the bed and shook his head at his girlfriend.

"Baby, wake up the finals will start in an hour" Sasuke said shaking his girlfriend lightly on the shoulder.

Sakura groan rolling on her back before getting up from the bed and taking Sasuke's towel and walking towards the bathroom lazily.

Sasuke smirk before walking out of the room towards Naruto's room to make sure his idiot of a best friend didn't overslept, he stop in front of the door and knock.

"Dobe are you awake?" Sasuke ask behind the door.

Naruto open the door his hair still wet and his jacket was unzip so you could see his black shirt underneath it and the choker on his neck, he was tying his forehead protector around his forehead,

"Hai" he said before walking towards the kitchen with Sasuke.

"What's for breakfast?" Naruto ask setting up the table.

Sasuke shrug "waffles."

10 minutes later Sakura enter the kitchen wearing a black V-neck sleeveless kimono top with a short-sleeved mesh shirt under it, a red obi wrap around her waist, black shorts, fishnet stockings, black knee-high ninja sandals, a two strap black leather wristband on both her wrist, her choker around her neck and her ring on her right ring finger, her hair was down and straight, her forehead protector tied around her forehead.

"Here" Sasuke said handing her a plate of waffles.

"Arigatō" Sakura said taking the plate and seating down beside him.

"Sakura-chan what are you going to do?" Naruto ask looking at his female teammate/best friend/sister.

Sakura shrug taking a bit off her waffles before answering Naruto "I'm going to fight him after the match the head of the Hyūga clan aka his uncle will tell him the truth about his father's death."

"When did you come up with that?" Sasuke ask raising an eye brow.

"Just now" Sakura said before finishing her waffles.

A few minutes later team 7 was heading towards the arena, on their way there they pass the training ground where they saw Hinata facing one of the training logs.

"Hinata-chan, you're alright now?" Naruto ask walking towards her.

Hinata's eyes widen before she turn around to face him "h-hai."

"Oh good I was worried" Naruto said smiling at her.

Hinata turn bright red, she lower her head and press her index finger together.

"Hinata are you waiting for Kiba?" Sakura ask looking at her.

"Hai" Hinata said nodding her head.

"And I'm here, hey guys" Kiba said walking towards them with Akamaru on top of his head.

"Hey Kiba, hey Akamaru" Sakura said smiling at them.

Akamaru bark happily, Kiba grin at her "hey Sakura."

"We're going to be late" Sasuke said narrowing his eyes at Kiba.

"Oh right, lets go" Sakura said clasping her hand with Sasuke and walking away.

Kiba look down with a frown on his face before looking up again with a fake smile "hai."

Hinata look worriedly at her teammate, "_Kiba_..."

"Lets go Hinata-chan" Naruto said grinning at her.

Hinata smile softly before walking side by side with Naruto.

At the arena...

The genins who passed the prelims were standing and facing the crowd, Naruto look at Gaara with worried eyes, Sakura was looking at Temari, both siblings could feel them looking but decided to just ignore them so it would be easier for them.

"Oh well well... Kazekage-sama" the third hokage said smirking as he watch the 'fourth' kazekage sit on the chair beside him.

Gaara glared at the direction of his 'father'.

"You must be tired from your journey" the third said.

"Not at all, good thing it's held here this time... While you're still young, the trip may have been to much for you hokage-sama... Maybe it's time you decide on the fifth...?" The fourth said.

"Hahaha... Please don't treat me like I'm an old man, I intend to do this for another five years" the third said, "well now... Lets begin" he said standing up and facing the crowd, "THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR COMING TO THE CHŪNIN SELECTION EXAM... WE WILL NOW START THE MAIN TOURNAMENT MATCHES... BETWEEN THE 10 PARTICIPANT WHO MADE IT THROUGH THE PRELIMINARIES... PLEASE STAY AND WATCH UNTIL THE END."

"Ok guys this is the final test... The arena is different but the rules are the same as in the prelims, there are none... You fight until one of you dies or acknowledge defeat, but if I determine that the fight is over... I'll step in and stop it, got it" Genma explain, "now the first fight, Haruno Sakura vs. Hyūga Neji, those two stay here... While the rest of you go to the waiting room."

"Against him Sakura doesn't stand a chance" Ino said.

"I don't know..." Chōji said beside her while munching on his chips.

"Who is she? I haven't heard that name before" Izumo said.

"Her name is Haruno Sakura she's a student of kakashi" Kotetsu said.

"Whatever it's not like she could defeat the Hyūga" Izumo said shaking his head.

Hinata look at Sakura's back worried "_be careful Sakura_."

"Looks like you have something to say" Neji said smirking.

Sakura smirk "yup I do... How bout we make a deal, if I win you would stop talking about destiny, if you win I would quit being a ninja."

Neji narrow his eyes at her before smirking "Deal."

"She's dead" ten-ten said shaking her head.

"As if she could defeat a Hyūga" someone from the crowd said scoffing.

"Hai... Looks like she doesn't care about her life" the person beside him said.

"Now the first fight... BEGIN!" Genma said jumping back.

"Hehe... It will be fun to watch the Uchiha's pathetic girlfriend fall apart when you discover reality" Neji said doing his signature fighting stance.

Sasuke grip the hand rail "I hope she kills him."

"You know she won't, he's a Konoha-Nin" Naruto said shrugging.

"Oh go screw yourself Hyūga" Sakura said glaring at him.

Neji smirk.

"There isn't another who has received such thick Hyūga blood... So watch closely Hanabi" Hiashi said looking at his youngest daughter.

"Hai Otou-san" Hanabi said nodding her head.

Sakura close her eyes and open them again before she smirk and disappear, Neji's eyes slightly widen before blocking Sakura's leg in a nick of time the moment he did Sakura swing her other leg hitting his back sending him a couple of feet away.

"She's fast" Izumo said shock.

"This fight could be good" Kotetsu said smirking.

Sakura filled chakra on her fist and punch the ground splitting it towards Neji, Neji jump to avoid the ground the moment he did, Sakura punch him while he was still on the air, Neji crash on the ground creating a huge dent behind him.

"Neji..." Ten-ten said worried for her teammate.

Neji stood up shakingly, he wipe the blood on the corner of his mouth and activate his Byakugan as he run towards Sakura with full speed "JŪKEN!"

Sakura's back hit the wall hard but not enough to create a dent on it, she spit out some blood and smirk while standing on both feet not even shaking, her body glow green healing her.

Neji's eyes widen "impossible..."

Sakura did some hand seals before slamming both palm on the ground "Katon: Kawa no Kasai", a line of fire emits from the tip of her fingers towards Neji.

Neji back flip to avoid the fire only to be punch by Sakura, Neji was sent flying towards the wall creating a huge dent on it.

"Come on Hyūga is that all you got" Sakura said crossing her arms on her chest while smirking at him tauntingly.

Neji glared at her with venom before closing his eyes and doing a stance.

Hiashi's eyes widen "_that stance... It's cant be_..."

"Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō" he said striking 128 of Sakura's chakra pathway.

Sakura was sent a couple of feet away, she stood up with blood dripping down on the corner of her lip, she wipe it off and smirk at Neji.

"_No way 128... A branch house member... Surpassing the main family_" Hiashi thought his eyes widening in shock.

"She's finish" Izumo said shaking his head.

Kotetsu nodded.

Sasuke smirk, Kiba notice this and glare at him.

"How can you just smirk after your own girlfriend was strike like that?" Kiba demanded angrily.

Sasuke gave him an amuse look "it's gonna take more than that to close her chakra pathways... Besides its not like she's going to let herself lose, Inuzuka."

"Your confident that she's going to win" Shikamaru ask raising an eye brow, "I know she's strong... But against a Hyūga i don't know..."

Naruto look at him with a smirk on his face "trust us... She's not even using her full strength... If she did use her full strength Neji wouldn't stand a chance against her, branch member or not."

"Nani? So when she fought Sasuke..." Kankurō said trailing off.

"They both weren't using their full strength, that was just training for them" Naruto said shrugging.

"_What a natural talent... For the brilliant blood of the Hyūga to be flowing within a child who can not become a heir... Hizashi... Th Hyūga house was as you..._" Hiashi thought staring at Neji.

"I'm going to finish this..." Sakura said her omegan activated, pink chakra started to surround her.

"I'm-impossible... Chakra is flowing out... What's going on?" Neji said shock written all over his face, "_who... Is she_?"

"_What... Is this chakra_...?" Hiashi thought.

"_It... It can't be_..." Ten-ten thought her eyes widening.

"Impossible her chakra pathway has been stopped" Izumo said shock.

Sakura's pink chakra started to take the form of a dragon, swirling around her while lifting her 10 feet in the air.

"_Ugh... It's wrapping around her... What is that?... That chakra_..." Neji thought shielding himself using his arm.

The audience's eyes widen except for Naruto and Sasuke.

Sakura did some various hand seals "Raiton: Aka Raiu" the clouds above the arena turns dark with red lightning emitting from it, she send some red lightning towards Neji.

"Hakkeshō Kaiten" Neji said spinning to deflect the lightning but it didn't work the red lightning pass through the rotating shield of chakra around him.

"N-no way she..." Ten-ten said her eyes widening in shock.

Hiashi's eyes widen utterly shock "_who is she_...?"

Neji breath heavily while laying on the ground with blood dripping down his mouth, he stand up with shaking legs not bothering to wipe the blood on his mouth.

"H-how d-did you...?" He ask looking at Sakura who was still up in the air.

"No shield or defense can deflect the red lightning if I used a real cloud not made out of chakra" Sakura said shrugging before smirking at him "Doragonsutoraiku", the dragon-like chakra shot towards Neji sending him crashing through the wall creating a hole towards the end.

"That was awesome" Kiba said his eyes widening.

"That was nothing..." Sasuke said shrugging.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru ask confuse.

"That wasn't her full chakra... Her full chakra can destroy 60 lined mountains and it can pulverize 3 lands with just one shot" Naruto explain shivering when he remember the first time Sakura used it but not on a village "imagine what it would do if it hit a person..."

The sand sibling, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba was gaping at him yes even Shino and Gaara.

"Se-seriously...?" Kiba ask in disbelief.

"Hai..." Sasuke said smirking at him.

Neji was laying on the ground outside the arena unconscious, the medics run towards his fallen body and lifted him on the stretcher.

"WINNER IS HARUNO SAKURA!" Genma said still staring at the hole in the wall.

"WAY TO GO SAKURA-CHAN" Naruto yelled punching his fist in the air.

Sasuke smirk with pride filled eyes "that's my girl."

Sakura look at him with a smirk on her face before winking at him.

"THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!"

"THAT WAS GREAT!"

"WAY TO GO!" The crowd yelled out some complements.

Sakura's body glowed green healing all her wounds and injuries before jumping on the rail where her teammate was.

"That girl is amazing" the person behind Ino said.

"_Hai... She is... Sakura is getting stronger and stronger... I'm kind of jealous... When I watch you fight I feel like i need to try harder... You have everything Sakura... A hot boyfriend, a great team, and the power._..." Ino thought envious.

"Seriously what the hell are you teaching her?" Asuma ask looking at kakashi.

Kakashi shrug also shock "I don't know... What i do know is that wasn't her full strength."

Asuma and Kurenai gape at him.

"_What is that chakra?_" The third thought utterly confuse.

Orochimaru narrow his eyes "_what is she..._?"

"You were great as expected" Sasuke said smirking at her while wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Hai..." Naruto said giving her a thumbs up.

"Arigatō" Sakura said smiling at her teammate.

"And now the next match Temari and Nara Shikamaru please come down" Genma yelled.

Temari open her giant fan swinging it in the air before jumping on it using it as a plane, she landed on the ground with a smirk on her face.

"Looks like you're eager, Shikamaru get down here" Genma yelled looking at Shikamaru.

"Alright Shikamaru go for it!" Naruto said smiling before pushing Shikamaru off the balcony falling down the arena.

"_Naruto_..." Shikamaru thought with a bored look on his face.

(I'm going to skip the match from Shikamaru and Temari's match until kankurō and shino's match... Nothing change though kankurō still forfeited.)

"The next match Uzumaki Naruto Vs. Inuzuka Kiba" Genma yelled with a smirk on his face "_this should be interesting_."

Naruto grin cracking his knuckles, Sasuke smirk at him punching his knuckles with his before Naruto jump off the rail landing on the ground with ease.

Kiba grin wolfishly before also jumping off the rail and landing on the ground with Akamaru still on top of his head.

"BEGIN!" Genma yelled jumping away.

* * *

That's it for chapter 29 I hope you guys enjoyed it.

BTW I change the match...

Hakkeshō Kaiten - Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven

Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō - Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms

Jūken - Gentle Fist

Katon: Kawa no Kasai - Fire Release: River of Fire

Doragonsutoraiku - Dragon Strike

Hope you guys review :)

-xoxo-


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30: A Friends Betrayal

"I'll end this with one punch" Kiba said smirking at Naruto.

"Hn... Whatever you say Kiba" Naruto said putting his hand on the back of his head.

Kiba did a hand seal "Shikyaku no Jutsu" his canine teeth grew longer, his finger and toenails grow to claw-like length, his eyes also become more wild with his pupils becoming slits.

"Here I come" Kiba yelled smirking before running towards Naruto with full speed.

When Kiba was a feet away from Naruto, Naruto grab his wrist and threw him across the battlefield.

"_Hn... That speed doesn't compare to Sakura-chan and the teme's_" Naruto thought smirking while watching Kiba stand on his feet.

Kiba glared at him gritting his teeth before running towards Naruto with Akamaru "lets go Akamaru", he threw 2 smoke bomb at Naruto.

Naruto narrow his eyes looking at both his sides before ducking to avoid being bitten by Akamaru "_gotcha_..."

The smoke clear revealing a pass out Naruto and a grinning Akamaru.

"Yahoo! Great job Akamaru!" Kiba yelled proudly as Akamaru run towards him.

Akamaru smirk "Fūton: Tatsumaki no ibuki", a tornado-like wind emits from Akamaru's mouth heading straight towards Kiba.

"Na..." Before Kiba could finish his sentence he was sent flying away and crashing on the wall creating a huge dent on it.

"You fell for it..." Naruto said undoing the transformation Jutsu with a smirk on his face.

"Where's Akamaru?..." Kiba ask glaring at him while standing on his feet and wiping the blood on the corner of his mouth using the back of his hand.

"Hnnnnn..." Akamaru whine being held captive by Naruto's clone.

"He's not planning on doing the same thing is he?" Sakura ask looking at her boyfriend.

Sasuke shrug.

"So you've gotten a little stronger... But it's over I'm serious now" Kiba said glaring at him.

Naruto smirk "bring it..."

"N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata said smiling softly.

"_This is the loser Naruto_?" Kurenai thought.

"_Seriously kakashi... What are you teaching your students_?" Asuma thought.

"Well looks like Naruto is not the same Naruto we met at the academy" Shikamaru said sighing.

"Hai" Shino said nodding his head.

Sakura and Sasuke look at each other with a smile on their face.

"... _But... Our Kiba's growth might be greater_.." Kurenai thought confidently.

"Here I come Naruto" Kiba said flicking a soldier pills on Akamaru's mouth.

Naruto smirk letting go of Akamaru when he notice that his fur was turning red.

Kiba smirk flicking a soldier pills on his mouth.

"_Kiba intends to end it here_..." Kurenai thought.

"Here we go Akamaru" Kiba said squatting down and allowing Akamaru to jump on his back, "Jūjin Bunshin" Akamaru transform into a perfect copy of Kiba.

"_Naruto's in trouble... Releasing the body's chakra and attacking like a wild beast it's the perfect pill for Kiba_" Asuma thought.

"Here it comes... GATSŪGA!" Kiba yelled spinning at a ferocious speed with Akamaru heading straight towards Naruto.

Naruto smirk as a two tails emerge from behind him capturing Kiba and Akamaru.

Everyone gasp excluding Sasuke and Sakura.

"_When did he_...?" The hokage thought shock.

"_N-no way_..." The 'kazekage' thought his eyes widening.

"_Kyūby's tail_..." Asuma thought gritting his teeth.

"_Kiba, Akamaru_..." Kurenai thought biting her lower lip nervously.

Gaara narrow his eyes.

The kyūby's tail threw Akamaru and Kiba across the battlefield before descending back to Naruto.

Kiba and Akamaru hit the wall hard creating a dent on it.

"I'm ending this" Naruto said doing some hand seals "Fūton: Kyodaina ryū no kaze" he breathed out a dragon shaped wind towards Kiba and Akamaru.

Smoke surrounds Kiba and Akamaru so you couldn't see their body, when the smoke clears Akamaru and Kiba was laying on the ground unconscious.

"WINNER UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Genma yelled.

The crowd roar cheering for Naruto.

Naruto grin while doing the peace sign and running around.

"Hn..." Sasuke said smirking while watching his best friend run around the battlefield.

"For the next match Uchiha Sasuke Vs. Gaara... Please come down" Genma yelled looking at the waiting area.

Sasuke narrow his eyes before smirking.

"Good luck" Sakura said in her mind.

"Hai" Sasuke said nodding at her before jumping off the rail and landing on the ground with ease.

Gaara decided to use the stairs.

"Teme... You better win this" Naruto said smirking at Sasuke.

"Of course I will" Sasuke said smirking back.

They fist bump before Naruto climb up the wall towards the waiting area.

Sasuke and Gaara stare at each other without any emotion showing on their face.

The audience waited excitedly.

"BEGIN!" Gamma yelled jumping back.

Sand started emerging from Gaara's gourd.

Sasuke jump back narrowing his eyes.

Gaara look at Sasuke with blood-lust filled eyes "I don't want to kill you... But I have no choice."

Sasuke continue to stare at him.

"Gaara... Not wanting to kill?" Kankurō ask shock.

"Sasuke is one of Gaara's first friend... I think" Temari said before looking down, "_a friend we will soon betray... Kuso_..."

Gaara clutch his head as more sand started to surround him.

"Here I come" Sasuke said jumping up and taking out 12 shooting stars, he channel his lightning and fire chakra into the shooting stars before throwing it at him.

Gaara's sand block the shooting stars, the sand started to turn into a clone of Gaara.

"The shield of sand turn into a clone..." Temari said her eyes widening a little.

Sasuke narrow his eyes before the Chidori appear on his left hand, he thrust his hand forward forming the original Chidori into a spear passing through the sand clone and hitting Gaara on the chest missing his vital point, Sasuke alter the spear's shape into multiple additional blades all of it missing Gaara's vital points but increasing the number of his wounds.

Gaara spit out some blood shocking Temari and kankurō.

"I've never seen Gaara so wounded" kankurō said shock.

"Hai..." Temari said agreeing with him.

Before Gaara could recover from Sasuke's spear, Sasuke run towards him with lightning speed sending a powerful punch on his stomach, a punch powerful enough to destroy Gaara's entire sand armor.

"N-no way... He destroyed Gaara's sand armor with just one punch..." Temari said shock.

Naruto smirk at the shock look of Temari.

"Hn..." Sasuke said smirking while watching as a shield of sand surround and protect Gaara.

"Gaara isn't... Not that Jutsu..." Kankurō said in disbelief.

"Gaara's absolute defense..." Sasuke said before lowering his head and closing his eyes with a smirk on his face, "_if the Chidori could break through it... I wonder what the Raikiri could do_..."

A third eye appear floating on top of Gaara's shield.

"_There's no doubt about it, it's that Jutsu... This is bad! Gaara's forgotten the plan entirely"_ Temari thought beginning to be nervous.

Sasuke look up with a smirk on his face, he took out a scroll and bit his thumb smearing the blood on the scroll, a puff of smoke a paper and when it clears Sasuke was holding Taito, he run towards Gaara's shield stabbing the Taito on it, he channel the chidori through his katana, electrifying the shield but nothing happen.

"_What are you going to do now? Sasuke-kun_" Sakura thought narrowing her eyes.

Sasuke remove his sword from the shield and sealed it back on the scroll, he back flip until he was hanging on the side of the wall a couple of feet up from the ground.

Sakura and Naruto look at each other with a smirk on their face.

Blue chakra surrounds Sasuke with lightning emitting from it, a mass blue electrical chakra appear on his right hand, he run towards Gaara's shield leaving a crack on the his wake.

Guy's eyes widen before looking at kakashi with a disbelief look "you taught him that Jutsu... First the Chidori and now this..."

Kakashi smirk behind his mask.

"What is that?" Lee ask his eyes widen.

"It's the Konoha's number one Jutsu... Copy ninja kakashi's sole original Jutsu... It's a technique specially for assassination... The Jutsu is called..." Guy explain.

"RAIKIRI!" Sasuke yelled his hand passing through Gaara's defense.

Kankurō and Temari's eyes widen.

"No way... Gaara's absolute defense has been..." Kankurō said in disbelief.

"It can't be..." Temari said her eyes widen.

"Im-impossible..." Baki said shock.

"_That's kakashi's_..." The third thought shock.

"Raikiri... A nicknamed earned when kakashi cut a bolt of lightning with that Jutsu" Guy said crossing his arm on his chest.

Gaara's defense was destroy revealing a wide eyes Gaara, Sasuke back flip 3 feet away from him.

"It... It can't be..." Temari said utterly shock.

Gaara was clutching his blooded shoulder and was breathing heavily.

"He broke through Gaara's defense while he was still incomplete..." Kankurō said nervously.

Sakura look at Naruto "be ready..."

"Hai..." Naruto said gripping the railings.

"... It's about to begin..." Sakura said closing her eyes.

The jōnins narrow their eyes.

The audience started to fall asleep except for the jōnins.

"Kakashi... This is..." Guy said looking at kakashi from the corner of his eyes.

"Hai... Genjutsu" kakashi said.

"Kai" Kakashi and Guy said deflecting the genjutsu.

"Kai" Sakura and Naruto said.

"_Genjutsu... So Kabuto started his move... Then the time will soon come_" baki thought narrowing his eyes.

The 'Kazekage' look at the hokage.

"_Looks like it has begun_..." The third thought closing his eyes.

"Shall we..." The 'kazekage' said as a huge puff of smoke surround him and the hokage.

"_Operation start_!" Temari, kankurō, and baki thought.

* * *

Chapter 30 complete

Please read my other story Akatsuki's Hime

Gatsūga - Fang Passing Fang

Shikyaku no Jutsu - Four Legs Technique

Jūjin Bunshin - Beast Human Clone

Fūton: Tatsumaki no ibuki - Wind Style: Breath of Tornado

Review please :)

-xoxo-


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31: Sand & Sound Vs. Leaf

A three headed snake destroyed the boundary wall of Konoha.

Team 7 look at the place where Orochimaru and the hokage was knowing that there's nothing they can do because that's what the hokage wanted.

"Do it..." Orochimaru said still disguise as the kazekage.

"Hai... Shishienjin" sound four said in unison.

A barrier appear surrounding Orochimaru and hiruzen, The faces of the barrier are made from purple flames.

"Reveal yourself... Orochimaru..." Hiruzen said closing his eyes.

Orochimaru's eyes widen "how did you?..."

"It doesn't matter... Get rid of that disguise" hiruzen said.

Temari and kankurō jump beside Gaara along with baki, Sakura and Naruto jump beside Sasuke, the sand siblings couldn't look at team 7.

"Hn... To think you guys would betray us..." Sakura said gritting her teeth.

"We..." Temari started to say but baki cut her off.

"Enough... Gaara... The plan..." Baki said looking at Gaara.

Gaara gritted his teeth clutching his head while on his knees and shaking.

"I knew it..." Temari said a bit worried.

"What is it?" Kankurō ask worriedly.

"Baka! Trying to transform into your complete form before the signal" baki said half glaring at Gaara.

"He's experiencing the side effects... It's impossible to proceed now..." Temari said kneeling beside him.

"Then what are we suppose to do?! Do it without Gaara?" Kankurõ ask

"Abort the mission... You guys take Gaara and retreat" Baki said gritting his teeth while looking at Genma and team 7.

"Nani? What about you?" Temari ask looking at him.

"I'll join the battle... GO!" Baki order not taking his eyes off team 7 and Genma.

"H-Hai..." Temari said.

Kankurō wrap Gaara's arm around his neck and left with Temari.

"Naruto take care of the snake... Sasuke-kun stay here and help the hokage I don't care what he said... I'll go after them with Shikamaru..." Sakura said looking at her teammates.

"Hai..." Naruto said nodding his head before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Be careful..." Sasuke said giving her a worried look.

Sakura nodded giving him a small smile before dissappering and appearing on the place where Shikamaru is.

"Nara, I know you're awake... Come with me" Sakura said looking at Shikamaru's 'sleeping form.'

"Kuso..." Shikamaru said standing up with the help of Sakura, "where are we going?"

"I need your help pursuing the sand sibling" Sakura said shrugging her shoulder.

"Troublesome... But fine i'll do it" Shikamaru said cracking his neck.

Sakura punch the wall in front of them creating a huge hole "lets go..."

Shikamaru nodded following her.

"Kakashi are you sure your student can handle the sand sibling?" Guy ask looking the kakashi.

"She'll be fine" Sasuke answer killing the sound Nin heading towards Guy's back.

"Sasuke, I thought you were going to help her" kakashi said looking at his student.

"She can handle them, Naruto's taking care of the snake, and I'm going to help the hokage" Sasuke said activating his Sharingan.

"I thought..." Kakashi started to say but Sasuke cut him off.

"Since when did Sakura listen to anyone?" Sasuke ask raising an eye brow.

"Hai... You're right, be careful Sasuke" kakashi said worried.

"I'll be fine" Sasuke said before leaving to join the hokage and Orochimaru.

Sasuke narrow his eyes at the barrier.

"Hey kid you shouldn't be here" an ANBU said looking at Sasuke.

"Hn..." Sasuke said ignoring them, "_Sakura... How do I enter the barrier_?..."

"_Use Kokuen no Tate then run pass through the barrier_" Sakura answer.

"Arigatō" Sasuke mutter closing his eyes and creating a genjutsu that no one can detect except Sakura.

When Sasuke was sure that everyone was under his Genjutsu, he activate his Mangekyō Sharingan and the ribs of Susanoo with amaterasu's flame surrounds him, he close his eyes before running towards the barrier in a blink of an eye he was standing beside the hokage, and the hole on the barrier that he created was whole again because of the power of the barrier.

"How did he..." Sakon said with wide eyes along with the rest.

Sasuke disperse the genjutsu and smirk at Orochimaru's shock face.

"Nani?" Sasuke ask raising an eye brow amuse written all over his handsome face when he saw the disbelieving, shock, and confuse look the ANBU, Orochimaru, Hiruzen, Sound 4 written on their faces.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Hiruzen ask giving Sasuke a look.

Sasuke shrug "Sakura doesn't want to repeat what happened..." He mutter so Orochimaru couldn't hear him.

Hiruzen sigh in defeat "fine, you can help."

Sasuke smirk.

Hiruzen remove his Hokage robe revealing the outfit he wears underneath.

"How did the Uchiha manage to enter the barrier without even doing a anything?" an ANBU ask utterly confuse.

"I don't know... All I know is that the only way to break the barrier is from the inside... If the Uchiha could just take out one of those 4 we could join in..." Another ANBU said.

"It's about to start..." Kidōmaru said still confuse on how Sasuke manage to enter the barrier.

"Put up a barrier on the inside too" Sakon said.

"Hai" Jjirōbo said.

Another barrier appear inside.

"Hn" Sasuke said narrowing his eyes.

"Looks like we won't be able to escape easily..." Hiruzen said smirking.

Orochimaru look at Sasuke "I can give you power if you join me in this fight... I could make you the most powerful shinobi there is..."

Sasuke scoff but didn't say anything "_as if you could make me more powerful... I'm already powerful than you.._.", he pulled out a scroll and bit his tumb smearing it on the scroll, a puff of smoke appear and when it clears Sasuke was holding Taito.

"Fine if that's what you want..." Orochimaru said smirking like a maniac before doing some hand seals and clapping his hand "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei" two wooden coffin emerge from the ground, "_the third one didn't work... Oh well... That's fine_.."

"Sasuke, I'll take care of Orochimaru..." Hiruzen said in a low voice so only Sasuke could hear him.

Sasuke look at him shock, "N-Nani..."

"Orochimaru is my responsibility... I believe you're strong enough to handle both Kages... I have faith in you" Hiruzen said smiling at him.

"_Teme, you can handle them_..." Naruto said confidently.

"_Hai, the baka's right... Use Mangekyō if you want... It's time to show Orochimaru how strong you really are_..." Sakura said smirking mentally.

"Fine... I'll do it.." Sasuke said sighing.

Hiruzen smile "You can do it..."

The Coffins slowly open...

"It can't be..." The ANBU outside said shock.

The coffins opened revealing, Senju Hashirama and Senju Tobirama also known as the Shodai and Nidaime Hokage of Konohagakure.

"It can't be... The Lords..." An ANBU said shock.

"The lords..." The ANBU beside him ask.

"It's been a long time eh, monkey?" Tobirama said in an emotionless voice.

"Ohh... It's you... You've grown old haven't you, Sarutobi..." Hashirama said before his eyes turn to Sasuke "and who are you...?"

Sasuke narrow his eyes "Uchiha Sasuke..."

"Uchiha..." Hashirama said raising an eye brow.

"This is... Really bad..." an ANBU said.

"Edo Tensei, eh? This youngster is the one who summoned us with the taboo Jutsu..." Tobirama said looking at Orochimaru.

"If that's so... I guess that mean we would have to fight against you, hmmm..." Hashirama said.

"No, Sasuke would be fighting you two..." Hiruzen said smirking.

"A kid fighting us... Are you out of your mind..." Tobirama said shock.

"No... He's more than capable of fighting you two... Besides Orochimaru is my opponent..." Hiruzen said.

"Why am I even here? You can handle the three of them without needing any help..." Shikamaru said while jumping on some tree branches.

Sakura sigh "Just trust me... Besides I need you to handle the sound nins..."

"What sound nins?" Shikamaru ask confuse.

"Nine sound nins are following us... You know what you have to do..." Sakura said looking at Shikamaru.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru said lazily before stopping on a branch.

"Be careful..." Sakura said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hai... Now go... I'll catch up..." Shikamaru said smirking lazily at her.

Sakura nodded before running away.

* * *

That's it for chapter 31...

I'm sorry if its a boring and short...

Kokuen no Tate - Shield of Black Flames

Shishienjin - Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment

Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei - Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation

Please Review...

-xoxo-


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 32: The Truth About Sakura's Powers

(AN: This is a bonus chapter.)

Sakura was sitting on top of the Fifth Hokage's head, looking at the view in front of her while in deep thoughts.

"Hey..." A familiar voice said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh hey..." Sakura said smiling at her two and a half years boyfriend.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke ask sitting beside her and pulling her between his legs.

"Visiting memory lane" Sakura said leaning her head on his chest.

"What memory?" Sasuke ask playing with her hair.

Sakura didn't answer instead her eyes harden, Sasuke sighed softly while using the knuckles of his index finger to lift her chin until her emerald eyes met onyx.

"Baby... You could tell me anything and everything... It won't change what I feel about you... Nothing will... You should know that by now..." Sasuke said in a soft yet firm tone.

Sakura's eyes soften before she gave Sasuke a half smile "Alright... Where should I start?"

"You could start from the beginning" Sasuke encourage giving her a soft peck on the lips.

Sakura sigh while closing her eyes as if remembering what happened, she lean her head on Sasuke's shoulder before opening her eyes "It was 4 and a half years ago, 2 weeks after I became a Chūnin... Tsunade gave me a solo mission to collect some herbs for a medicine she was creating... It was an easy mission actually, the only downside was the location of where I can find those herbs... And that location is at the land of herbs..."

"How so?" Sasuke ask curious.

"The land of herbs is 5 days away from Konoha..." Sakura said shrugging.

"Aa."

"Anyways... On my way back to Konoha, I saw this weird looking mountain with a cave and this will sound crazy but I swear the mountain was calling my name, it's like a tug that I can't explain... I felt drawn to it... So I went inside the cave, at first I didn't see anything heck I didn't even feel anything... As I walk deeper in the cave I started feeling like I belong there, like the cave was a place I know I would find the real me..."

"... The cave has a lot of different paths like a lot, but for some weird reason I know what the right path is, I know which path to take, I know it like I've been there before... When I reached the very end of the cave, I saw a dragon carve on the wall with a powerful chakra more powerful than the kyūby's emitting from it..."

"... When I touched the carving I saw flashback, actually i think it was a distant memory..."

"What memory...?" Sasuke ask cautiously.

"A memory about the creation, the Ten-Tails, the Sage of The Six Paths, and Senju Hashirama..." Sakura said closing her eyes.

"What are you talking about..." Sasuke said utterly curious and shock.

"The dragon on the carving is a real dragon named Kuriētā... It doesn't have a gender... It was a dragon created by Kami, the dragon's task is to create the world of Shinobi and all of its countries and land, the dragon is also the creator of the Ten-tails... When the Sage was born, Kuriētā decided to reside inside of him, that's why the Sage is called the Shinobi no Kami and the reason on why he's so powerful is because the creator of the world is inside of him..."

"I-I-I don't understand..." Sasuke said more confuse.

"Sigh... The Sage is the most powerful Shinobi to ever live, he was the legendary figure who founded the arts of ninjutsu and created the ninja world, he was the first to discover the truth of chakra, and with it he tried to lead the world to an era of peace instead of conflict. He travelled across the land, spreading his ideal and religion, the Ninshū, which eventually came to be known as ninjutsu. His great deeds and ultimate desire to bring peace to the war-torn world made him widely known as the Kono Yo no Kyūseishu... He did all of that with the guidance of the Kuriētā..."

"... The sage defeated the most powerful demon in the ninja world, the Ten-Tails, which is ironic since the Kuriētā was the one who created it in the first place... In order to protect the world from the Ten-Tails, the Sage developed a certain technique to seal the beast within his own body, giving him the ability to harness and control its overwhelming power thus becoming the first jinchūriki..."

"... The Sage used Banbutsu Sōzō with the help of the Kuriētā to divide the Ten-Tails' chakra into nine individual constructs that would become known as the tailed beasts, as a final precaution, he used Chibaku Tensei also with the help of the Kuriētā to entomb the physical remains of the Ten-Tails body within a gigantic stone prison, which he hurled into the heavens, creating the moon..."

"The Sage's ultimate wish was to establish peace across the world, but it was a goal that would never be achieved in a single lifetime, knowing this, he chose to entrust his strength, dream and legacy to his two sons, the older son, who inherited the Sage's "eyes" his powerful chakra and spiritual energy, believed that power was the true key to peace. The younger son, who inherited the Sage's "body" his powerful will and physical energy, believed that love was the true key to peace, on his deathbed, the Sage chose his younger son to be his successor, overcome by bitterness and envy, the older son attacked the younger, beginning a war between them. Their feud would continue on through their descendants, now known as the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan..."

"... After the Sage died, the Kuriētā left his body and chose the Mountain of Alpha as its resting place... Many centuries later Senju Hashirama was born and the Kuriētā chose him as its new vessel... I'm not going to tell you his story because you already know too much information..."

"Hn."

"... As you know Senju Hashirama is the founder of Konoha along with Uchiha Madara... And Hashirama also holds the title as Shinobi no Kami... All of the Kuriētā's vessels are powerful Shinobis... After all of the flashbacks/memories were finished, something inside of me snap and the carving on the wall disappeared..." Sakura finished her story.

"And you're connected to all of that because...?" Sasuke ask.

"Because Hashirama is a reincarnation of the Sage of the Six Paths, and I'm the reincarnation of Hashirama... All of the Kuriētā vessels are somehow connected and one... The Sage of the Six Paths, Senju Hashirama, Haruno Sakura are one person only with different personalities and different lives and we also have different unique Kekkei Genkai, the Sage has his Rinnegan, Hashirama has wood release, and I have the Omegan..."

"... The Kuriētā was inside of me the moment I was born... I just haven't realize it until I saw the carving on the cave... Ever since I was a kid, I felt like a huge part of me was missing I just don't know what it was... Every night I had dreams I can't explain, it's all blurry and weird and hard to understand... I remember when I was 5 I had a dream... I was talking to 9 different weird-looking child-like animals which turned out to be the tailed beast in their youth... The carving on the wall triggered all of the memories, all of the memories came flooding back to me, the huge hole in my life was whole again, all of my unanswered questions was answered..."

"Ok then... Let me get this straight... Kami created a dragon named Kuriētā to create the world, it also created the ten-tails, Kuriētā resided inside the Sage when he was born thus becoming the source of the Sage's immense power and with the help of Kuriētā, the sage founded the arts of ninjutsu and created the ninja world, He defeated the Ten-tails despite it being created by Kuriētā and became its Jinchūriki, knowing he will eventually die, he divided the Ten-tails chakra and sealed its body on the moon with the help of Kuriētā, when he died the Kuriētā left his body and rested on a mountain I didn't even know exist, many centuries later when Senju Hashirama was born the Kuriētā chose him as its new vessel thus again becoming the source of Hashirama's incredible power, when he died I'm guessing the Kuriētā rested again, then you were born and you became the vessel of Kuriētā, Hashirama is the reincarnation of the Sage, and you are the reincarnation of Hashirama the three of you are one with different personalities, lives, and Kekkei Genkai..." Sasuke said making sure he understand.

Sakura looked at him feeling stupid "I could have just told you that... Do you still feel the same?"

Sasuke gave her a look "like I said nothing will change what I feel about you... Just answer this question..."

"What question?" Sakura ask raising an eye brow.

"Do you like change personalities or something?"

"No, I don't... Like I said we have different personalities and different lives..."

"Good... It'll be awkward if we're making out and you suddenly change personalities..." Sasuke said relieve.

Sakura shook her head before giving him a peck on the lips "I love you... I really do, but if you tell anyone what I told, I'm going to murder you..."

"Do you trust me?" Sasuke ask in a serious tone.

"With my life..." Sakura said looking at him in the eyes.

"Good..." Sasuke said kissing her square on the lips.

* * *

I know, I know, it's short but this is just a bonus chapter...

Review please...

-xoxo-


	34. Author's Note 2

Author's Note:

I'm sorry but I won't be able to update for a month... Because I'm grounded, meaning NO CELLPHONE, NO TV, NO INTERNET, NO PARTY...

Hope you guys won't stop reading my stories :)

...Bye for now...

-xoxo-


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 33: The Fight Begins

Naruto did some hand seals "Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu", a giant toad landed on top of the three headed snake sending the snake back to where it belongs.

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto yelled standing on top of the giant toad with a huge grin on his face.

Sakura gritted her teeth "_I still can't believe... After everything we've been through... You guys still betrayed us_..."

"Well then shall we begin..." Orochimaru said with a smirk on his face before pulling out a kunai with a special talisman attached to it and implanting it on the brain of the former Kage.

Hiruzen raise an eye brow, Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

Orochimaru did a hand seal "But before that, I really must have the both of you return to your true forms..."

Sasuke raise an eye brow as he watch the former Kage turn into a killing machine.

"Sasuke I'll leave them to you..." Hiruzen said looking at Sasuke from the corner of his eyes.

"Hai..." Sasuke said his Sharingan activating before doing some quick hand seals before slamming both his palm on the ground "Katon: Kawa no Kasai" a line of fire emits from the tip of his fingers towards the former Kage and Orochimaru.

Tobirama did some hand seals "Suiton: Suijinheki" a continuous amount of water emits from his mouth creating a wall of water around him blocking Sasuke's fire.

Sasuke smirk Raikiri forming in his hand before disappearing and appearing behind Tobirama "RAIKIRI!"

Tobirama's eyes widen, "Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu" Hashirama's arm turn into a tree stopping Sasuke's attack in a nick of time.

"Your losing your touch Otōto" Hashirama said smirking at Tobirama.

"I didn't know he was fast" Tobirama said glaring at his brother before gasping and staring at the spear pierce through his chest.

"Hn..." Sasuke said disappearing in black flames and appearing beside Hiruzen his chidori sharp spear still pierce through Tobirama's chest, he alter the spear's shape into multiple additional blades increasing the wounds.

"You really are losing your touch" Hashirama said before doing some hand seals "Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōta."

"_This is... The secret Jutsu that only the Shodai-sama can use_..." Hiruzen said his eyes widening, he bit his thumb before backflipping while doing some hand seal.

Trees started to grow on the roof creating a dense forest, a small plant growing into a forest in an instant.

Sasuke narrow his eyes while jumping to avoid being captured by some branches, he gritted his teeth before channeling his fire chakra into Taito and using it to cut the branch heading towards him at the same time burning it.

"Encōō: Enma" a puff of smoke appear and when it clears Enma was standing on the branch beside Hiruzen.

"_Hmpp... The old monkey Enma... Hmmm_" Orochimaru thought narrowing his eyes.

"Orochimaru... So its come to this... After all..." Enma said looking at Orochimaru before looking at Hiruzen "Your pathetic you know that Sarutobi? This is all because you wouldn't kill him when you had the chance that time."

"That's what we're going to do from here on" Hiruzen said.

"Hump, your a little too late" Enma scoff.

"Enma! Use Henge: Kongōnyoi" Hiruzen said urgently.

"Gotcha! Transform!" Enma said spinning like a topspin before transforming into a Adamantine Staff and destroying branches wrap around Hiruzen freeing him.

"_This ninjutsu battle is so advanced its incredible... So this is what it means to be at the hokage level_" the ANBU outside thought watching the battle in amazement.

"_Hahaha... It's finally beginning to get interesting_..." Orochimaru thought looking up while opening his mouth and extending a snake which then opens its mouth and produces the sword of kusanagi.

"_The sword of kusanagi, eh_" Hiruzen thought smirking, "HERE WE GO ENMA!" He said running towards Orochimaru.

Sasuke did some hand seals "Raiton: Aka Raiu" dark thunderclouds started to form inside the barrier with red lightning emitting from it.

Hashirama and Tobirama jump away to avoid the red lightning heading towards them, Orochimaru blocked Kongōnyoi using his Kusanagi.

Tobirama did some quick hand seals "Suiton: Suiryūden no Jutsu" a large amount of water appearing out of nowhere turns into a giant, powerful dragon heading straight towards Sasuke.

"Doton: Dosekiryū" Sasuke creates a dragon made out of chakra to counter Tobirama's water dragon at the same time sending red lightning towards Hashirama.

"Mokuton: Mokujōheki" a wooden pillars join together in a dome-shape protected Hashirama from the red lightning.

Hashirama and Tobirama run towards Sasuke engaging him in a Taijutsu battle, you almost couldn't see them since they were so fast.

"The Uchiha against the Two former Kage..." The ANBU said in awe.

"Sasuke... Who knew he was this powerful..." Orochimaru said staring at Sasuke and the Kage with mischievous eyes.

"Hn..." Hiruzen said before backing away breathing heavily.

"Sarutobi, what's wrong?" Enma ask still on his Kongōnyoi form.

"_Urgh... To think that I'd find the Kongōnyoi to be this heavy_..." Hiruzen thought breathing heavily.

"Hahaha... You who were called the professor for knowing and being able to use all the Jutsu that exist in the leaf... Please don't disappoint me too much..." Orochimaru said amuse.

Hiruzen glared at him before looking at Sasuke and the Kage, narrowing his eyes when he saw that every time Sasuke manage to injure the Kage it has no effect on them, "Just as I thought... I must do something about the souls that are trapped... I'm sorry Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto... But I must do it..."

"Your breath seems to be coming rather fast, you know..." Orochimaru said mockingly.

"_I have to use the Yondaime's Jutsu... There's no other way_..." Hiruzen thought gritting his teeth.

"Well now, what will you do?" Orochimaru ask raising an eye brow.

"_The Edo Tensei... In which case... Please forgive me Shodai-sama, Nidaime-sama... I will cast that spell_" Hiruzen thought clapping his palm together.

"You've grown old, haven't you? I've never seen you strain so much... Hahaha" Orochimaru said smirking at him.

"What's so funny?" Hiruzen demanded.

"It's so pitiful you know... Even you, he who was hailed as the God of shinobi cannot defeat old age..." Orochimaru said before ripping his mask revealing a female face.

"Huh? What is that? What's going on?" The ANBU ask in disbelief.

"Who is that... That young one..." The ANBU beside him said.

Hiruzen look away unable to accept the fact that his student loss all his humanity.

"What's the meaning of this? If it's suppose to be one of the legendary sannin the they should be past their 50's..." The ANBU said confuse and shock "That youth... And ever more, that isn't the face of the Orochimaru we know..."

"That one... So he's finally done it..." Enma ask still on his Kongōnyoi form..

"So you finally completed your Kinjutsu..." Hiruzen said looking at the creature in front of him.

"Hahaha... It's been more than 10 years since I left the village... I suffered quite a bit" Orochimaru said sadisticaly.

"You inhuman creature... One of the reason I didn't choose you to be the Yondaime... Was because of your twisted ideology..." Hiruzen said glaring at him.

Orochimaru raise an eye brow.

"_I wonder how Sasuke-kun is doing_..." Sakura thought biting her lower lip until she could taste blood.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he watch the sound-nins and sand-nins corner him.

"You're dead kid!" The sound-nin said running towards him the rest following his action.

Naruto smirk, 3 tails emerging behind him blocking at the same time slashing the sound and sand-nins killing them instantly.

"_I wonder how the Teme is doing_..." He thought looking at the direction of the arena.

Sasuke breathed heavily as he stare at the former Kage in front of him regenerate, "_Kuso... They keep Regenerating_..."

"This immortality Jutsu is a spell where you anchor your spirit to this world forever... In other words its a reincarnation spell where you find a new body and enter it with your spirit and gain possession of it... The reason why I disguise myself as my old self until now was... Because I thought I'd let you feel nostalgic about the past... To grow old... How destitute it can be... When I look at you I can feel it deeply... You will die here... And I will obtain an even younger, more beautiful, stronger body... The leaf really entertain me to no end..." Orochimaru explain with a smirk on his sadistic face.

"Uchiha Sasuke..." Hiruzen said glaring at him.

* * *

Well... Long time no update...

Hey guys I'm back...

Thank you for waiting...

Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu - Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique

Suiton: Suijinheki - Water Release: Water Encampment Wall

Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu - Wood Release: Smothering Binding Technique

Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan - Secret Earth Jutsu: Deep Forest Creation

Doton: Dosekiryū - Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon

Mokuton: Mokujōheki - Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall

Please review...

-xoxo-


End file.
